Bαlαs de sαlvα
by Jaz Lynx
Summary: Colección de historias cortas. • 'Uno es todo y todo es uno' reza una de las máximas de la alquimia. Ellos forman un todo y una historia que contar. # 20. El silencio y la soledad.
1. Infantilismos

Hiromu Arakawa, la Vaca Sagrada, es dueña y señora de _FullMetal Alchemist_.

* * *

«El crimen mata a la inocencia para conseguir un premio y la inocencia lucha con todas sus fuerzas contra los intentos del crimen.» —Mαximilien Robespierre.

* * *

Bαlαs de sαlvα

I

Infαntilismos

El sonido de una limpia carcajada le llegó a través de los cristales de la ventana, seguido inmediatamente por el alegre ladrido de un can.

Riza Hawkeye reconoció aquella risa nada más oírla y soltó un largo suspiro. En el gran escritorio de madera caoba de su superior los papeles por revisar dormían pacíficamente en dos pulcras filas, y el general Roy Mustang brillaba por su ausencia en su lugar de trabajo. La joven teniente decidió entonces ir a buscarlo y, casi en respuesta, se oyó otro ladrido y una nueva carcajada.

Los pasillos que daban a los jardines del cuartel del Este se hallaban vacíos y silenciosos, naturalmente, dado el día en el que se encontraban. A Riza, sin embargo, aquella quietud le sabía a soledad por alguna razón que desconocía.

Lo encontró con las manos en la masa: acuclillado sobre el césped, Roy Mustang miraba a Black Hayate correr sin cansancio intentando sin éxito cazar a una mariposa amarilla.

Ella observó la escena en completo silencio. Cada vez que su pequeño can daba un salto especialmente elevado miraba al general con ansiedad y agitaba la cola, este reía y el perro ladraba, al parecer, orgulloso por su logro.

—Hayate, conmigo —llamó el general. El animal obedeció mansamente y se acercó meneando la cola—. Quien como tú, amigo mío. —Y volvió a reír.

Riza oyó aquella risada una vez más. Supo de inmediato que no era aquella risa falsa que en el pasado el general daba a manos llenas a quien quisiera oírlo. Era una risotada sincera.

Se sintió ligeramente sorprendida al percatarse de aquello. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella no oía esa risa genuina de los labios de su superior, tal vez desde antes del fallecimiento del general de brigada Hughes. Lo observó con más detenimiento. Él lucía una gran sonrisa en el rostro aniñado. Riza pensó que en aquellos momentos incluso aparentaba menos años de los que en realidad tenía.

«¿Es usted feliz, general?», se preguntó la mujer sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Amigo mío, te tengo una sincera envidia —dijo el general acariciando suavemente la cabeza del animal—. Tú no sabes nada, ¿verdad? No necesitas distraerte de nada, ¿cierto?

Black Hayate gimió y se acercó rápidamente al general, a quien dio un gran lengüetazo en la mejilla. El hombre fingió sorpresa y cayó de espaldas en el césped, riendo de nueva cuenta. Aquel gesto le recordó a un niño pequeño y feliz con su nuevo amigo.

—¡Basta, Hayate! ¡Si tu dueña nos viera ahora mismo nos fusila a los dos!

Riza, desde su rincón, sonrió. Comprendió en aquel momento que ciertos comportamientos de su superior eran, a su modo, justificados.

La causa, de nuevo, fue aquel espectro llamado Ishval. Ishval y todo lo que vino después. Aquella ingente masacre había cambiado para siempre la vida de ambos. Tanta culpa, tanto dolor y tanto asco hacían mella en los corazones de las personas, y estas luchaban a su modo para no caer en el abismo de la locura.

Su arma fue, sin duda, la rutina. Los papeleos sin fin y la vigilancia estrecha a su superior y a sus compañeros, Black Hayate en sus horas más tristes y Rebecca en las más animadas.

Las defensas de Roy Mustang era más superficiales al ojo de las demás personas: una ronda de tragos con sus amigos, una risa vacía, la compañía de alguna mujer… ¿Quién osaría a pensar que el veleidoso general abrazaba la compañía de un animal como algo valioso? Nadie, solo ella.

—¿Quién diría que un hombre como yo aspira a ser un perrito como tú, eh?

Él estaba lleno de fantasmas implacables, Riza lo sabía: aquellos eran sus mismos fantasmas.

—¿Qué se siente no saber, Hayate?

La procrastinación eterna, los pueriles enfrentamientos con Edward (que seguían aún cuando el muchacho ya no trabajaba bajo el mando del general), las escapadas esporádicas del trabajo y ese aire de perenne desenfado…

Eran un _todo_. Armas en una lucha constante por mantener la cordura.

Ella no pudo evitar sentir condescendencia hacia el general.

—Parece que tu ama se niega a dejar su escondite, Hayate —dijo el general y dirigió su mirada a la mujer—. ¿Viene a regañarme por no cumplir mis obligaciones, teniente?

—¿Desde cuándo…? —preguntó Riza, sorprendida y algo avergonzada por haber sido descubierta, apretando la carpeta que llevaba contra su pecho.

—Desde el primer momento, teniente. —Roy Mustang se levantó de un salto, se acomodó los pliegues del uniforme, y volvía a ser todo regio en un instante.

Black Hayate volvió a su labor de dar caza a la mariposa. De vez en cuando el animal daba ladridos y saltitos alrededor del pequeño insecto.

—Señor, le recuerdo hemos venido aquí para revisar todo el papeleo referente a la construcción de la escuela primaria en Ishval. —Riza carraspeó y le ofreció la carpeta a su superior—. La reunión con el consejo en tres días.

—Es domingo, teniente —suspiró Roy. En sus ojos oscuros había cierto brillo infantil—. A excepción de los guardias de turno y nosotros, no hay nadie aquí.

—General —objetó ella—, el objetivo era adelantar el trabajo, pero usted…

—Ya, ya —atajó Mustang—. Vamos, entonces. Pero déjeme decirle que su mascota es una compañía mucho más amena que el papel, la tinta y el tedio de trabajar un fin de semana.

—Tal vez con un café recién hecho le resulte más ameno, señor —propuso ella y él asintió en respuesta.

Mientras iban caminando juntos por los pasillos que se dirigían a las oficinas del general, Riza Hawkeye recordó la escena anterior y las carcajadas genuinas de Roy Mustang resonaron en su mente, y se preguntó cuándo las volvería a oír de nuevo.

«Es usted tan pueril, general —pensó la mujer sin dejar de seguirlo—. Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, ¿sería de este modo su vida?»

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: Siendo justos con en general, muchos –incluía su servidora- buscamos la forma de mantener a la cordura en paz. La que sea.

 _Balas de salva_ será una serie de historias cortas RoyAi narrada de distintas maneras, tiempos y puntos de vista. Cosas sencillas. Porque _just I can't_ con esta OTP. No estoy segura de cuántos capítulos serán, pero espero que muchos.

¡Jajohecha pevê!

21 de Mayo de 2016, sábado.


	2. ¿Bailamos?

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

«Sé muy bien que el mal proviene de lo que pienso, pero mi cólera es aún peor que mis pensamientos. La ira lleva a los mortales a incurrir en los peores males.» —Eurípides.

* * *

Bαlαs de sαlvα

II

¿Bαilαmos?

 _(Lα dαnzα de lα irα)_

Hubo un tiempo, muchos años atrás, en los albores de su vida, en el que su padre y ella eran felices.

Berthold Hawkeye no era sombrío, su señora madre todavía estaba viva, y ella era pequeña. Muy, muy pequeña. Tanto que, cuando su padre le cogía de la mano y la sacaba a pasear, ella sentía que eran las manos de un gigante.

La casa entonces se hallaba iluminaba de vida. Su padre equilibraba su vida familiar con aquella exhaustiva investigación en el umbrío cuarto de atrás. Riza sabía que tenía la entrada vedada, y aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber qué secretos guardaba papá en aquel lugar, no se atrevió a desobedecer. Papá daba mucho miedo cuando se enfadaba.

Mamá era un ente etéreo que parecía flotar por la casa, llenándola toda de una luz indescriptible, bella, llena de vida. La señora Hawkeye siempre tenía una sonrisa franca dibujada en el rostro, pero la más grande y sincera la tenía especialmente reservada para su pequeña hija. Riza nunca la había visto llorar, excepto aquel día de lluvia en el que el cartero llegó con un sobre para ella. La niña oyó los sollozos de mamá y las palabras secas de papá escondida tras una puerta a medio cerrar. Riza no entendió y nadie nunca le explicó nada. Hasta llegó a suponer que aquella carta nunca llegó, ni mamá sucumbió al llanto por su contenido.

A la pequeña le fascinaba ver danzar a su madre. «Es magia», pensaba, maravillada al oír la música emerger desde las profundidades del viejo tocadiscos de la sala. Papá se les unía a veces y ella observaba encantada a sus padres bailar alrededor de los muebles.

Una noche papá decidió que Riza sería su compañera en aquella pieza. La cogió de la mano, sus pequeños pies pisaron suavemente los zapatos de su padre. La música comenzó y el señor Hawkeye marcaba los pasos sosteniendo a su hija. La niña reía, la madre sonreía, el padre era feliz, el fuego de la chimenea crepitaba alegremente y el viejo caserón de madera se sacudía de vida.

Sin embargo, un día todo terminó. Su madre se fue muriendo despacio, consumida por una enfermedad desconocida, y con ella la casa perdió su brillo mágico. El tocadiscos quedó mudo y triste en su rincón del oscuro salón y la chimenea olvidó pronto el calor de las llamas. Su padre se volvió un extraño para ella, ya no existían risas ni pasos de baile. La sonrisa se le borró para siempre de sus labios y fue sustituida por un rictus amargo que a la pequeña le producía miedo.

Un día, cuando el otoño avanzaba lentamente por los prados del Este, cubriéndolo todo de oro, alguien llamó a su puerta.

Dijo llamarse Roy Mustang, aprendiz de su señor padre. Era un poco mayor que ella, alegre y completamente vivaz. Comprendió, nada más al dejarlo pasar, que ya no se sentiría sola en aquel lugar.

Riza Hawkeye creció y se volvió una adulta demasiado pronto. La muerte repentina de su padre y la guerra la habían hecho madurar. Las manos blancas de la niña se mancharon de sangre y la culpa por lo que le tocó hacer en el campo de batalla era una compañera constante.

Roy Mustang también creció. Y no la dejó sola. Ambos tenían un lazo compartido demasiado fuerte: él también conocía el horror de la guerra y la culpa por la sangre derramada.

Riza casi había olvidado aquellas lejanas noches de danza en el viejo caserón que la vio nacer. Empero no olvidó jamás la amarga soledad después de aquellos días.

Y al verlo ahora a así, sumido en la furia infinita, con las llamas danzando a su alrededor al ritmo del chasquido de sus dedos, Riza Hawkeye tuvo miedo.

Los ojos de él mostraban un mar embravecido de odio. Los gritos de dolor del homúnculo le llenaban los oídos. La danza macabra del fuego se hacía cada vez más frenética.

Él se iría. La ira voraz le consumiría las entrañas y no volvería jamás.

Él se iría. El odio lo inmolaría y mataría para siempre al hombre que había sido.

Él se iría. Como su madre y su padre. Muerto en vida, la olvidaría. Olvidaría sus sueños y sus metas.

Él se iría. Se desviaría del camino para siempre y la dejaría sola.

Riza Hawkeye lo apuntó con el arma y su dedo se posicionó firme sobre el gatillo…

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: los animadores de _FullMetal Achemist: Brotherhood_ se merecen un premio por la escena de la venganza de Roy. Es que, dioses, es magnífica. Desde la primera vez que la vi pensé en Mustang como un director de orquesta con las llamas danzando a su alrededor. Y Riza, y Riza…

En esta viñeta quise retratar eso que pienso de la escena, con el _mix_ de una parte de la infancia de Riza. Hay que darle al viejo Hawkeye el beneficio de la duda _. Meibi_ fue buen papá, pero enloqueció después de la muerte de su mujer (sospecho que la carta que esta recibe es de Grumman). ¿No me jodí nada, verdad?

» Miss Wong (Shippear RoyAi es _Hold the door_ :c) .

» ReNati94.

» meiosis2.

» DolcePiano (¿era lo que esperabas cuando te dije el título de la viñeta?).

» kaoru240.

» Butterfly of the life.

¡Gracias por sus reviews! La verdad es que estoy encantada por el recibimiento que me dieron. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

¡Jajohecha pevê!

28 de Mayo de 2016, sábado.


	3. Promesas

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

«"Prométemelo —le había suplicado en una habitación que olía a sangre y a rosas—. Prométemelo, Ned." La fiebre le había arrebatado las fuerzas, y su voz era débil como un susurro, pero cuando Ned le dio su palabra, el miedo desapareció de los ojos de su hermana.» — _Juego de Tronos_ , sαgα _Cαnción de Hielo Y Fuego_.

* * *

Bαlαs de sαlvα

III

Promesαs

Edward Elric no conoció a la teniente Riza Hawkeye en el primer día.

La vio de reojo, parada en el dintel de la puerta, unos pasos detrás del horroroso (por entonces) teniente coronel Roy Mustang. Cuando ambos se marcharon de la casa, Winry le comentó que era una mujer muy amable.

—La señorita Riza le disparó a alguien. —Su amiga albergaba serias dudas sobre ella—. Pero no parece ser una mala persona.

—Quizás es algo que le tocó hacer —aportó Alphonse, pensativo.

—Dijo que tenía alguien a quien proteger, que ella decidió hacerlo —agregó Winry.

—¿Quién crees que sea? —preguntó Al.

—¿La persona a la que le disparó? —preguntó Winry.

—No —la contradijo su hermano—. La persona de la que quiere cuidar.

Edward, demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos, apenas prestó atención a la conversación de su hermano y su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, notó que la pregunta de Al quedó flotando en el aire.

Tiempo después, el día en el que el horroroso (y actualmente) coronel Mustang le entregó sus credenciales de Alquimista Estatal, la primera felicitación sincera la recibió de la teniente Hawkeye.

—Mucha suerte, Edward —dijo, dedicándole una breve sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, teniente —respondió él.

—Puedes llamarme Riza en mis días libres. —Le dedicó otra sonrisa, mucho más amplia que la anterior, y se marchó con una pila de documentos acunados entre sus brazos.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Ed se percató que la presencia de la teniente resultaba agradable a sus ojos. Ella siempre tenía una frase cortés para él y para su hermano. En un par de ocasiones también recordó a Winry y le envió saludos. Edward tampoco tardó en notar que ella era la sombra de Roy Mustang y, para su desgracia, allí donde ella estuviera, siempre se encontraba con el coronel.

—Hermano —dijo Al un día mientras ambos se dirigían a los cuarteles—, la teniente Hawkeye es muy amable, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió.

—Lástima que siga al coronel todos los días. —El horroroso Mustang _nunca_ era una imagen amena.

—¿Sabes una cosa, hermano? Tengo la sospecha que es al coronel a quien desea proteger —opinó Alphonse cuando ya se dirigían a las oficinas del militar —. Quizás no te diste cuenta, pero el día en que Scar nos atacó, ella corrió a su auxilio cuando él no pudo realizar su alquimia.

Edward volvió a asentir. Recordaba aquella escena bajo la lluvia. También había llegado a la misma conclusión que su hermano.

«¿Pero protegerlo de quién?», se preguntó.

El día que regresó de las ruinas de la antigua Xerxes, Edward soltó un escandaloso grito que alarmó a todo el edificio. Alphonse estaba hecho pedazos. Más tarde, esa misma noche, su hermano le fue dando detalles de la escaramuza con el homúnculo Lust. Ed pudo imaginar toda la escena; las lágrimas en el rostro de la teniente le resultaron demasiado vívidas e inquietantes, como las que Winry derramaba por causa de ellos. No hizo falta que su hermano se lo contara para saber que culpable fue _él_.

—Maldito bastardo —murmuró por lo bajo. La próxima vez que viera al coronel Mustang, le daría una buena paliza… con el puño derecho.

—*—

Edward decidió que aquella pistola estaba demás entre sus enseres. No la quería, no le pertenecía y nunca lo sería.

—Será mejor que le devuelva esto a la teniente.

La mujer se había mudado a un pequeño edificio de departamentos cercano a la sede del cuartel de Central. Riza lo recibió en el minúsculo salón lleno de cajas apiladas. Al parecer, todavía no había tenido tiempo para instalarse.

Edward le preguntó por Ishval. Creyó que ella no le respondería; quizás hasta lo trataría como a un crío y lo despacharía sin decirle ni una palabra al respecto. Sin embargo, ella lo hizo. Quizás llevaba tiempo con la historia atorada en la garganta y nadie a quien decírselo. Sacó un par de tazas blancas de una caja de madera y le sirvió té. Entonces, comenzó a hablar. El tono de voz de la mujer era sereno, y a Ed no le costó imaginarla casi tan joven como él y su hermano, en medio de una guerra en el árido desierto, sola, triste, culpable y horrorizada. Guardó un respetuoso silencio mientras ella continuaba su relato. Hasta que, casi al final, cuando el té estaba a punto de terminar, le confesó el sueño y secreto mejor guardado de Roy Mustang.

—¡Pero —protestó— ese es el camino directo a la autodestrucción!

Riza Hawkeye le sonrió, resignada, y le pidió que no se preocupara por ellos.

Al despedirse de ella, al filo de la medianoche, Ed decidió que era una mujer _muy_ valiente. Comprendió entonces la fuerza del lazo que la unía al horroroso coronel, uno más allá de la camaradería o de un amorío barato (Edward había oído aquellos maliciosos rumores susurrados a media voz en los cuarteles del Este) y lo comparó con aquel que lo unía a su hermano y él.

Imaginó a Mustang en medio de la batalla. Edward ya había sido testigo de su poderío y sus debilidades. Hawkeye siempre estaba ahí, cerca de él para correr a su auxilio. Ella parecía vivir pendiente de los movimientos del coronel, siempre firme, siempre preocupada…Y, por alguna razón, al inferir todo aquello después del relato de la teniente, quiso darle una buena coz (aunque todavía desconocía los motivos). Alphonse, después de escuchar atentamente las palabras de su hermano, estuvo de acuerdo.

—*—

—¡No te voy a devolver ni un solo cenz, maldito tacaño! —El chillido de Edward llenó por completo el interior del automóvil. Alphonse suspiró y murmuró una disculpa; el coronel bufó como un gato molesto y enarcó una ceja—. ¡No te daré nada hasta que cumplas tu promesa y llegues muy, muy alto! ¡Te estaré vigilando, que no se te olvide!

—¿Quién…? —preguntó Mustang, atónito.

—La teniente. —Edward emergió del coche disfrutando de la cara estupefacta de su superior—. ¡Deja de preocuparla, por un demonio! —y cerró la puerta del vehículo dando un sonoro portazo.

La teniente le había pedido que no se preocupara por ellos. Pero Edward Elric era Edward Elric. Aunque no lo reconocería ni siquiera frente a Al, le tenía gran estima al horroroso coronel, y algo en el fondo de los ojos de la teniente le recordaba a su fallecida madre.

Edward nunca había disfrutado tanto de la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del bastardo, y nunca antes una promesa arrancada (así sea solo por aquellas tres monedas), le había sabido tan bien.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: siempre me sorprendió que Riza se haya abierto tanto ante Ed. Me da la sensación de que, como escribí, ella necesitaba contárselo a alguien más. Y Edward, cabezota, grosero y completamente sincero como es, se ganó la confianza de la teniente. Es muy impulsivo, cierto, pero es tan buen observador como su hermano (Alphonse bebé de la casa) y pudo inferir todo el dolor que cargan Roy y Riza juntos. Necesitaba el punto de vista de Ed en esta escena.

El _horroroso Mustang_ es un buen apodo (?). Ed suele llamarlo _bastardo_ , pero me gusta más ese. Adoro la relación que existe entre Roy y Edward (no en modo yaoi, gracias). Son tan parecidos que hasta pasarían por hermanos. Quisiera escribir algo más sobre ellos.

» Haro kzoids.

» LawAlchemist10.

» Butterfly of the life (amé tu descripción de la niña Riza. ¿Me la prestás?).

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevê!

04 de junio de 2016, sábado.

* * *

(!) Importαnte: tal como me lo señalaron Sophy y Butterfly, el próximo sábado es el día RoyAi. El tema a tratar es «Hasta el infierno» (una de las frases RoyAi más conocidas). Poblemos el fandom con Roy/Riza, por favor. Yo ya tengo escrita una mala idea para ese día :D.


	4. Hasta el infierno

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

«El mal ha caído en esta época, afectando a la gente y a sus corazones. Este avanza por el mundo, matando día tras día. No importa el poder que uno posea, el mal no puede detenerse. […]Así es… no es tan extraño que suceda. Esto pasa y seguirá pasando siempre. Aún cuando siga las enseñanzas de la técnica de la espada… al final nunca he llegado a salvar a nadie. ¿Acaso lo único que puedo hacer es honrar a las almas inocentes?» —Seijūrō Hiko en _Rurouni Kenshin: Trust & Betrαyαl_.

* * *

Bαlαs de sαlvα

IV

Hαstα el infierno

 _(… y de vueltα)_

El joven alquimista se presentó a los exámenes de selección de Alquimistas Estatales un día cálido de agosto. Su impoluto atuendo de gala revelaba que era un cadete recién egresado de la academia militar.

Procuró mantener sus nervios a raya recitando en su mente viejas fórmulas alquímicas que había aprendido en casa de su maestro. Siguió caminando con paso firme hacia la estancia en donde se desarrollaban las pruebas. Por su mente se le cruzó la idea de que si aminoraba los pasos, se echaría para atrás y saldría corriendo hasta las heladas montañas de Briggs.

Pero eso no debía pasar, pensó. Si se echaba a correr, Maes Hughes se reiría de él hasta el final de los tiempos, Madame Christmas probablemente lo desheredaría y, por sobre todas las cosas, le fallaría a Riza.

Riza Hawkeye, aquella muchacha que dejó en los lejanos campos del Este, había confiado en él. Y Roy Mustang no era el tipo de persona que faltaba a su palabra.

Tanto esfuerzo debía necesariamente tener una recompensa. Los exámenes fueron duros, pero él estaba preparado y los aprobó con honores. Lo condecoraron con la insignia del Alquimista Estatal más joven de la historia de Amestris.

Cuando le entregaron el reloj de plata, símbolo inequívoco de su nueva condición, Roy pensó que los días en los que dedicaría su vida entera a proteger la felicidad de los demás estaban próximos.

Empero no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta cuán equivocado estaba.

El führer King Bradley solicitó que todos los Alquimistas Estatales activos se presentaran lo antes posible a los cuarteles generales del Este.

—La guerra civil con Ishval se ha extendido durante siete largos años, mis señores —dijo el führer dirigiéndose a sus subordinados—. Hemos intentado con todas nuestras fuerzas razonar con los rebeldes, pero los esfuerzo han resultado en vano y la violencia se acrecienta con cada día que pasa. Por las venas de Ishval no corre sangre, sino veneno. Esa ponzoña no tardará en envenenar a nuestra patria, y el daño será entonces irreparable. Es mejor cortar el mal de raíz, mis señores. Ustedes han sido elegidos por sus habilidades extraordinarias en la alquimia. Ahora, es su turno de entrar en palestra y demostrar que fueron dignos merecedores de tal honor.

En otras palabras, el führer les ordenó acabar con aquella sección enferma del país.

Decenas de miradas que se cruzaron extrañadas ante la orden y se oyeron respingos. Susurros y protestas se alzaron a media voz. King Bradley lo percibió de inmediato.

—Aquellos de ustedes que quieran irse, háganlo ahora mismo —dijo—. Pero antes deberán dejar sus insignias aquí, y no olviden que, cuando salgan de esta sala, serán igual de parias que aquellos que se alzan en armas contra nosotros.

Nadie lo hizo. Roy Mustang se preguntó si eran demasiado valientes o muy cobardes.

—*—

El pavoroso espectro de la guerra extendía sus largos brazos por toda la extensión del yermo desierto. Durante el trayecto a Ishval Roy se preguntó vagamente qué fue de Riza. Tal vez la guerra no llegó hasta su hogar, y ella todavía era feliz, ajena a aquellas circunstancias azarosas. Tal vez aún se sentaba por las tardes bajo la secuoya que crecía en el patio de atrás, soñadora, con un libro en la mano y una taza de té.

Quiso creer que fue así.

Cuando Roy Mustang bajó del jeep militar que lo llevó hasta el epicentro de la guerra, observó que en el ambiente se sentían palpables la ira y el dolor, y que estas sensaciones se mezclaban con el aroma dulzón de la putrefacción y la pólvora.

La masacre había tocado a su puerta, comprendió. Se calzó los guantes ígneos y caminó directo hacia su destino.

Dejó de ser el niño soñador que le confesó a Riza sus sueños de paz el día en el que mató a su primer enemigo. Era joven, tanto o menos que él, y sostenía entre sus trémulas manos un rifle desfasado con el que lo apuntaba a la cabeza. Un chasquido de dedos y todo acabó.

Meses después, el niño murió definitivamente y nació el soldado. Sus ojos de obsidiana adquirieron un matiz frío, señal inequívoca de que era un asesino de pies a cabeza. Sus víctimas no tenían cara ni historia ante él. Eran masas informes que caían ante el fuego implacable de sus manos.

El niño regresó de la muerte el día que la vio a _ella_ en medio de aquel infierno.

—¿Se acuerda de mí, mayor Mustang?

El corazón se le estrujó en el pecho al verla allí. Su mente voló hasta aquellos gloriosos días en la sombría casa de los Hawkeye, donde la presencia de la niña era luz.

La niña también había crecido. Y sus ojos eran los de un asesino.

—¿Por qué, mayor? —preguntó ella en un susurro quedo—. ¿Por qué nosotros los estamos matando? ¿No era acaso el objetivo de la alquimia alcanzar la felicidad de las personas?

Y él entonces supo que la niña se sentía traicionada. Riza había escuchado atentamente sus sueños al pie de la tumba de su padre y decidió confiar en él. Le había mostrado el secreto que guardaba celosamente en la piel de su espalda, con la pueril esperanza de que este se convirtiera en un hacedor de paz.

Pero él la había traicionado. Roy Mustang descubrió en la arena de batalla que era el tipo de persona que sí faltaba a su palabra.

Fue consciente, entonces, de que nunca había dejado de ser un niño. El mismo niño tonto e infinitamente ingenuo al que Madame y su maestro no dejaban de recordar que su por su inocencia habría de pagar caro algún día. Y lo peor: la había arrastrado a ella con él.

Como el niño que todavía era, se sintió perdido. Desde entonces cada víctima de sus llamas tenía rostro y tal vez una historia.

—Dios te castigará —sentenció la mujer de ojos rojos, refulgentes de ira, atrincherada en la casita de madera y adobe, que sostenía a su hijo muerto con fiereza contra su pecho—. Dios te castigará, alquimista.

Las palabras de la última víctima de Ishval quedaron tatuadas a fuego en su mente. El hombre viejo sonrió y le deseó que toda la ira divina se descargara sobre él. ¿Con cuántas maldiciones más cargaban sus hombros y él no lo sabía?

Maes Hughes lo encontró devolviendo el contenido de su estómago sobre sus botas de cuero, apoyado contra una columna derruida.

—¿Pero qué se supone que estamos haciendo, Hughes? —preguntó y volvió a sucumbir a la violencia de sus náuseas.

—*—

—Al final somos simple y llana basura. Humanos, humanos tontos y enclenques que apenas pueden con su alma —se dijo Roy Mustang, parafraseando a su amigo Hughes.

«Es la agonía de regresar con vida. Y ahora debes cargar con el peso de la vida que se te ha otorgado», susurró una vocecita dentro de su conciencia.

Riza Hawkeye se presentó ante él pocos meses después de que terminara la guerra.

¿Pero qué hacía allí? ¿No se daba cuenta de que su alma se pudriría? ¿No pensaba que tal vez debería intentar vivir una vida alejada del horror siempre tan próximo de la batalla? ¿Por qué quería mantener el dedo en la herida estando tan cerca de un _traidor_ como él?

Pero la niña —que ya no era tan niña— tenía una respuesta para todas sus preguntas. Él, entonces, a cambio de la espalda que ella alguna vez le había ofrecido, le entregó la suya.

—Si es su deseo, señor, lo seguiré hasta el infierno.

«Pero Riza —pensó mientras la contemplaba—. ¿Por qué quieres volver a aquel lóbrego lugar que nunca debiste haber conocido?»

Y comprendió que las maldiciones habían surtido efecto. Porque el infierno estaba en todos lados, y Dios definitivamente debía odiarlo con virulencia.

El castigo era tenerla a ella tan cerca y no poder tocarla, porque sabía que si lo hacía ambos perecerían. Quererla y no poder decírselo era su condena. Y debía vivir con esa sentencia cruel hasta el final de su existencia.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: ¡Feliz RoyAi day! Shippear a este par es una mezcla entre _Interestellar_ y _El Pianista,_ la banda sonora de _Pearl Harbor_ y las muertes de la saga de _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_. Pero qué se le va a hacer. Sarna con gusto no pica (XD).

No pude evitar, mientras escribía, hacer un paralelismo entre Kenshin Himura y Roy Mustang. Ambos tuvieron un maestro que les advirtió que no tomaran parte, pero aún así lo hicieron y metieron la pata. Sin embargo, lo que hace a ambos personajes memorables, es esa determinación, rayana en la obstinación, de vivir lo suficiente para poder —en parte al menos— enmendar sus pecados.

Las maldiciones… —estoy omitiendo los acontecimientos del OVA 4—. Ignoro si Roy es creyente, pero sinceramente dudo que lo sea por todas las circunstancias que vivió (en el canon solo Edward y King Bradley eran lo más cercanos al ateísmo o agnosticismo). Sin embargo, unas palabras dichas con tanto odio y en ese contexto tan dantesco, hacen mella (en mi opinión).

So, ¿qué les pareció?

» LawAlchemist10.

» sloxed (vos entendiste todito ;_;).

» Butterfly of the life.

» kaoru240.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevê!

11 de junio de 2016, sábado.


	5. Perdón

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

«No hay testigo más terrible, ni acusador más severo, que la conciencia que habita en el corazón del ser humano.» —Polibio.

* * *

Bαlαs de sαlvα

V

Perdón

El último ishvalita había muerto y su sangre se mezcló rápidamente con las arenas del desierto. La guerra había llegado a su fin.

Algunos estaban rotos, tristes otros y asqueados la mayoría. Pero vivos y podían volver a casa.

«Casa», pensó Roy Mustang y evocó la vieja casona de madera del maestro Hawkeye. Allí habían pasado tantas cosas y se guardaban cientos de recuerdos… Trató de dejarlos de lado, sin embargo. Por muchos recuerdos dulces que le trajera aquel lugar, pensar en el lo ponía enfermo.

Dejó a Riza frente a la tumba del niño ishvalita, sus puños apretados tan fuertes que los nudillos estaban casi blancos. Ella le había pedido que quemara el secreto que mancillaba su espalda. Fue una súplica queda, infinitamente triste. Él accedió, no sin antes alzar una voz de protesta, pero Riza ya lo había decidido.

—Iré a tu casa en cuanto arregle algunos asuntos en Central, R… Hawkeye —prometió—. Allí estaré para…

—Lo sé, señor Mustang —interrumpió ella, y agregó: —Gracias.

Le dio la espalda y se marchó. No quería, pero algo le decía que Riza necesitaba de esos minutos de soledad. Descubrió que sus puños le dolían a causa de la fuerza que ejercía sobre ellos. Los soltó y se miró las manos desnudas. Le parecía increíble hasta el punto de lo risible que aquellas fueran las manos de un asesino.

Tuvo que caminar un buen trecho hasta encontrarse con la fila de jeeps militares que se encargarían de llevarlos a la estación de tren de Resembool.

—Ey, Roy —saludó Maes Hughes al verlo llegar—. Casi te dejamos atrás. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde está Hawkeye? —y procedió a inspeccionarlo como si esperara que la muchacha emergiera de debajo de su capa.

—No lo sé —«¿De dónde viene este impulso de mentir?»—. Estará con su batallón, Hughes. No me preguntes.

Maes le lanzó una mirada inteligente detrás de aquellas gafas rotas. No le creyó, pero tampoco dijo nada.

Durante el viaje Roy Mustang oyó pequeños retazos de las conversaciones de sus camaradas. Todos parecían albergar prisa por regresar al hogar. Él creyó entrever que, detrás de tanta palabrería, todos ellos albergaban la vacua esperanza de que, al volver a casa, los terrores de la guerra se desvanecerían con la misma facilidad con la que se deshace una ilusión.

Llegaron. Apenas pisaron el andén, Hughes oteó el horizonte, ansioso. La vio y soltó un grito de alegría y se lanzó a la carrera hacia una hermosa muchacha de grandes ojos verdes.

«Cuando la vea y esté con ella sonreiré, y será todo lo que importe.»

A él nadie lo esperaba en la estación para darle la bienvenida. Chris Mustang no era una mujer sensiblera, apegada a cartas y fotografías. Práctica como siempre lo fue, esperaba que su sobrino conociera el camino de regreso a casa. Roy contempló por un instante la escena de Hughes y su prometida con una sombra de sonrisa y se marchó.

Estuvo en Central el tiempo justo para poner en orden sus pendientes, y partió de nuevo hacia el Este lo más pronto que pudo. _Ella_ y una terrible promesa lo estaban esperando en aquel enorme caserón.

Los prados del Este que se vislumbraban desde la ventanilla del tren estaban teñidos por el dorado del otoño hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Roy recordó que la primera vez que recorrió aquellos caminos también era otoño y le pareció irónico.

Riza Hawkeye lo esperaba en el desvencijado andén de la estación.

—Mayor Mustang, señor. —Intentó encuadrase ante él, pero Roy no se lo permitió.

—Por favor —dijo. Tomó su muñeca y la bajó.

Caminaron juntos por las calles del poblado en absoluto silencio. Roy se preguntó qué cosas pasaban por su mente, ya que él no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba próximo a suceder.

—¿Robb todavía conserva su tienda? —preguntó de repente.

Ella lo miró durante un largo par de segundos, al parecer, sin comprender.

—¿El boticario?

—Sí —respondió Roy—. Traje algunas cosas de Central. —Señaló la mochila que le colgaba del hombro—. Pero necesitamos algunos elementos más, por si… por si se presenta alguna complicación intempestiva.

—Todavía está —dijo Riza—. Lo acompaño…

—¡No! —saltó Mustang—. Es decir, puedo ir solo. Espérame en casa de tu padre, por favor. —Ella asintió y se fue.

Roy partió hacia la botica consciente de que estaba retrasando _aquel_ momento deliberadamente. ¿Era cobardía o miedo? No lo sabía.

La botica, como todo en aquel lugar, parecía estancada en el tiempo. El dueño era un hombre de expresión cansada que atendió su pedido con apatía. No reconoció al cliente, tal vez porque habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que fuera a comprar allí, o tal vez no lo hizo porque no le importaba.

El camino de regreso a la casa de Hawkeye fue difícil. Llegó hasta la puerta mohosa y tocó tres veces. Riza lo recibió en silencio. Él colocó los utensilios de procedimiento en la mesita de la sala y la miró.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Ri…?

—Sí, señor —cortó ella con voz firme—. Será mejor que terminemos con esto de una vez, mayor.

Y así lo hizo Roy Mustang. Hurgó en su mochila y extrajo un pequeño frasco de vidrio.

—Tómala. —Le ofreció el contenido del frasco—. Bébetela toda, es para aminorar el dolor.

Sin dejar de sentirse miserable por lo que hacía, contempló la ceremonia de Riza al beber el brebaje, desvestirse y colocarse de espaldas a él.

Un chasquido, dos, tres. A su nariz llegó el innegable olor de la carne quemada. Riza soportó las llamaradas sin quejarse, pero al cuarto chasquido soltó un alarido y se desvaneció.

Él se sintió peor, si aún era posible, al verla ahí, inconsciente. Las feas quemaduras se hallaban en carne viva. Se odió infinitamente por ello. La tomó suavemente entre sus brazos, la llevó hasta su habitación y atendió sus heridas.

Como era de esperarse, las heridas no tardaron en infectarse.

Riza ardía en fiebre, pero no conseguía despertar del todo. Allí donde la carne fue besada por el fuego, se llenó de un líquido verdoso y comenzó a supurar copiosamente.

Roy se quedó con ella durante su convalecencia. No se atrevía a dejarla bajo los cuidados de algún tercero; ni siquiera pudo pensar en la posibilidad sin sentirse asqueado de sí mismo.

Verla así, con el rostro descongestionado por el dolor de las quemaduras y febril, lo hizo sentirse _muy_ culpable.

«¡Cuán equivocados hemos estado, maestro!»

Fueron días duros. Él no conocía de medicina más de lo que había leído en los libros y aprendido a grandes rasgos durante su formación como alquimista, y ella no parecía mejorar. La tercera noche, Riza se entregó por completo al delirio febril.

—Padre, no —decía. Sus ojos cerrados dejaban escapar lágrimas saladas—. No, papá. Duele. ¡Duele mucho, papi!

Otras veces soñaba con Ishval.

—¡No, por favor! —suplicaba a sus enemigos imaginarios—. Yo no quise hacerles daño. Yo no quise…

Roy Mustang sintió que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban. Quiso llorar, pero las lágrimas se le habían secado en el campo de batalla. En su lugar buscó entre sus enseres una pócima viscosa de color blanco y se la dio de beber a traguitos. El efecto fue casi inmediato. Las facciones de la muchacha se relajaron y se dejó ir en los brazos de Morfeo sin prestar resistencia.

Volvió a su lugar de vigilia, a la cabecera de su cama. Sumida en su sueño narcótico, Riza Hawkeye parecía casi una niña. Roy se preguntó si ella alguna vez tuvo la opción de elegir. Tal vez su vida habría sido diferente si él…

Intentó apartar aquellos azarosos pensamientos de su mente. La siguió contemplando un largo rato. Una de sus manos se había caído de la cama y rozaba el descascarado parquet del suelo. Roy la tomó entre las suyas con suma delicadeza. Era pequeña y áspera, supuso, por el tiempo que llevaba manipulando armas de fuego. Apoyó su frente en la mano.

—Perdón —susurró. Su cuerpo se sacudió en un sollozo sin lágrimas—. Perdóname, Riza. Perdón. Yo te arrastré a esto. Yo te di muchos recuerdos dolorosos, Riza. Perdón, perdón…

Ella, entregada a su sueño sin pesadillas, no oyó su letanía.

Días después, la muchacha comenzó a mejorar. El dolor fue aminorando su virulencia, la fiebre cedió y las heridas se fueron cerrando.

—Señor Mustang —dijo al sexto día, mientras bebía el té que este le ofreció—. Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí.

—Es mi deber —respondió él, esquivo—. El maestro me lo pidió.

—Ya soy una adulta, señor. —Riza sonrió—. Puedo cuidar de mí misma. Váyase, por favor.

—Pero tú aún estás… —Roy clavó sus ojos negros en ella, atónito. Riza notó las líneas oscuras debajo de ellos. ¿Cuántas noches pasó en vela por causa suya?

—Estoy segura de que podré valerme por mí misma de aquí en adelante. Mis heridas ya están sanadas.

Él atendió el pedido de la muchacha regañadientes y se marchó de la casa al filo del octavo día. Tres meses después, la teniente segunda Riza Hawkeye se presentó ante él en los cuarteles del Este. Y no volvió a irse.

Roy Mustang, a lo largo de los años, se preguntó más de una vez si ella lo había perdonado. Pero nunca en voz alta, porque le daba miedo la respuesta.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: No es lo mismo llorar de tristeza que hacerlo por broca, que es lo que siente Roy aquí. Pobrecito. Pienso que él siente una culpa enorme por ella, aunque Riza le recalcó mil veces que la decisión fue solo suya. Me imagino que igual se sintió horrible al quemarle la espalda.

Las quemaduras que recibió Riza son para un tratamiento largo y complejo, pero no me imagino a Roy llevándola a un hospital (aunque los alquimistas tienen formación médica, dudo que haya profundizado mucho). Siempre me pregunté cómo le hicieron. Y después, cuando Riza va a parar al hospital después del Día Prometido, ¿cómo se las arregló para explicar el _coso ese_ de la espalda?

» Butterfly of the life.

» kaoru240.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¿Y bien? ¿Quedó bien el _coso este_?

¡Jajohecha pevê!

18 de junio del 2016, sábado.


	6. En primera plana

_Disclαimer αpplied_

* * *

«Entre la idea y la realidad, entre los actos y el gesto, cae la sombra.» Thomas S. Eliot.

* * *

Bαlαs de sαlvα

VI

En primerα plαnα

El golpe fue tan fuerte que la mesa de madera crujió bajos sus nudillos.

—¡Ed! —saltó Winry, alarmada por el exabrupto de su esposo.

—Estúpido —restalló Edward con el rostro desencajado—. Estúpido. ¡Estúpido! —Cogió el periódico que estaba leyendo y se lo mostró a Winry. Ella lo tomó, y una expresión de genuina sorpresa se le dibujó en la cara al leer el gran titular que ocupaba la primera plana:

«EL TENIENTE GENERAL ROY MUSTANG DE CIUDAD DEL ESTE Y SU ASISTENTE, LA MAYOR RIZA HAWKEYE, RENUNCIAN A SUS FUEROS Y SE ENTREGAN A LA JUSTICIA.»

—Durante los años posteriores al Día Prometido, el entonces coronel Roy Mustang se ha dedicado fuertemente a los trabajos de reconstrucción de Ishval. Una vez restaurado su equipo de colaboradores —a excepción del teniente segundo Vato Falman, quien había decidido servir en el Muro de Briggs durante algún tiempo más—, el coronel solicitó su transferencia inmediata a los cuarteles del Este. Grumman, el recién nombrado führer, concedió su pedido y un ascenso a general de brigada.

»Los inicios de la restauración fueron difíciles. Como era de esperarse, los ishvalitas supervivientes a la masacre desconfiaban de los militares. Especialmente del general de brigada Mustang. Es de conocimiento público que el general participó activamente en la exterminación de Ishval como el alquimista de la llama, por lo que el desdén del pueblo era justificado.

»Sin embargo, fuentes de este periódico señalan que el general de brigada Mustang, apelando a su carisma y con el fuerte apoyo de su Exelencia Grumman, dispuso de las tropas estacionadas en el Este para iniciar los trabajos. Contó además con la innegable ayuda del mayor Miles, mestizo de sangre ishvalana y de un misterioso exmonje apodado "Scar" —se desconoce su verdadero nombre— para el inicio de una mesa de diálogo con los refugiados.

»Es conocido que este país se ha cimentado por derecho de conquista, y que ha crecido e impuesto en la región gracias a la milicia. También es conocido que los ishvalitas siempre han sufrido de una fuerte de discriminación por parte de los amestrianos, y que esta conducta ha aumentado su fuerza por causa de la guerra civil iniciada hace aproximadamente diecisiete años, durante el régimen del fallecido King Bradley. Posteriormente su Exelencia Grumman ha reconocido públicamente que la guerra contra Ishval fue un conflicto de exterminio propulsado por los intereses mezquinos de los altos mandos de la milicia. El Estado, desde entonces, ha pedido disculpas oficialmente en varias ocasiones y declaró que los trabajos dirigidos por el general Mustang son de interés nacional.

»Los supervivientes fueron regresando poco a poco a su tierra santa (ver la página ocho: entrevistas a refugiados), pero con ellos también fueron llegado facciones inconformes con la remilitarización de las tierras que consideran sagradas. En consecuencia se sucedieron varias revueltas violentas durante los primeros años. La más conocida ocurrió el 20 de julio de 1917, donde un grupo de insurgentes planearon colocar un artefacto explosivo en la sala de reuniones del general de brigada Mustang, quien salió ileso. En cambio su asistente, la capitana Riza Hawkeye, fue herida de gravedad y cuatro miembros de la brigada murieron (dirigirse a la página doce para el resumen del incidente).

»Posterior a la revuelta del 20 de julio las cosas fueron tomando su cauce natural y la paz se estableció en Ishval. Los esfuerzos combinados del general Mustang y los lugareños comenzaron a dar fruto. Hace tres meses, como recompensa por el trabajo que viene realizando en Ishval, el general fue ascendido de nueva cuenta junto a varios miembros de su gabinete. Ya en 1917 había obtenido el grado de mayor general.

»Meses atrás, el Estado ha declarado su interés en crear un régimen demócrata similar al que se conoce en otros países de la región (ver en la página dieciséis), y ha llamado por primera vez en treinta años a elecciones para representantes del congreso. Se ha hecho público también el interés del Estado por conformar un tribunal competente para juzgar crímenes cometidos durante la guerra en Ishval. Fuentes de este medio afirman que el apoyo del general Mustang a estas medidas es abierto.

»Sin embargo, una cosa es dar apoyo y otra muy diferente la enorme sorpresa que el teniente general nos ha dado durante la mañana de ayer al presentarse en ciudad Central junto con su asistente, la mayor Riza Hawkeye —también veterana de Ishval—, y han renunciado a sus fueros con el objetivo de ser enjuiciados por haber sido parte de la ingente masacre en el desierto.

»Este medio de comunicación ha intentado dialogar con representantes de la milicia para obtener una información completa sobre el estatus actual de ambos militares, pero los altos mandos se han encerrado en un severo mutismo. Hasta el cierre de esta edición no hemos tenido mayores novedades.

»Desde esta editorial apoyamos vivamente la divulgación de la verdad, y nuestro deber como periodistas es informar a nuestros lectores. Seguiremos actualizando la información sobre este particularísimo caso en los próximos números.

Winry terminó de leer en voz alta y se fijó en el rostro abatido de Edward.

—El general Mustang y la señorita Riza,… ¿qué pasará con ellos ahora, Ed? —preguntó en un susurro quedo.

—No lo sé, Winry —respondió este, circunspecto.

—Pero la señorita Riza está…

—Lo sé. —Edward Elric ya lo había visto venir, pero no así, y definitivamente no en ese momento…

A la misma hora, pero en una celda dentro de los cuarteles de ciudad Central, el teniente general Roy Mustang había terminado de leer el periódico y se había bebido el café que le acercó uno de sus custodios. El führer Grumman lo observaba atentamente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—La prensa ha armado un tremendo alboroto, Mustang —dijo, ajustándose las gafas—. La capitana Catalina está harta de responder el teléfono cada tres minutos.

Mustang suspiró y dejó el periódico a un lado.

—Lo siento mucho, señor.

—Es una maniobra arriesgada la tuya, muchacho. ¿No pensaste que el rey negro podría hacer un movimiento inesperado? Sin duda eres osado, Mustang. ¿Ella estuvo de acuerdo con toda esta locura?

—Así es, señor. Desde el primer momento. ¿Cómo está?

—Le hice una visita antes de venir junto a ti. Ella está bien dentro de su condición actual.

—¿Usted lo sabía…? —La sorpresa se le debió haber dibujado en su rostro, porque Grumman lo advirtió.

—Solo sé lo que tengo que saber, muchacho. —Se levantó de la silla—. Ahora es tu turno de esperar la estratagema del rey. —Se colocó la gorra y se dirigió hasta la puerta e indicó a los guardias que la abrieran—. Nos vemos luego, teniente general. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer gracias a usted.

Roy Mustang vio la puerta de la celda cerrarse. Y la oscuridad lo envolvió en sus brazos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: si alguno de mis excompañeros del diario donde estudié cuando era adolescente, y que actualmente son estudiantes de periodismo con todas las de la ley, lee esto estoy _muerta_ (XD). Dije que iba a escribir desde varios puntos de vista. ¿Por qué no escribir desde el de la prensa?

Las cartas están echadas. Roy y Riza se presentaron ante la justicia para pagar por lo que hicieron. El asuntillo del juicio lo estoy tratando en otro fic (que actualmente está en coma), y en otro corto de _Balas de salva_ lo haré de nuevo. Hasta entonces la condición de Riza es un misterio. Hagan sus apuestas (?).

» Butterfly of the life.

» DolcePiano.

» meiosis2.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevê!

25 de Junio de 2016, sábado —» el cumpleaños de la escribidora, señores. «—


	7. Aquellos gloriosos días

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

«Aunque no podamos volver a la hora del esplendor en la hierba, de la gloria en las flores, no debemos afligirnos, pues encontraremos la fuerza en el recuerdo.» —Williαm Wordsworth.

* * *

Pαrα Butterfly of the life, por lα descripción de lα pequñα Rizα.

* * *

Bαlαs de sαlvα

VII

Aquellos gloriosos díαs

Madame decidió, para sorpresa de todos, que acompañaría a su hijo hasta la estación de tren.

—Mucha suerte, _pequeño_ Roy. —El rostro del muchacho se tornó rojo al instante. Madame Christmas rio por lo bajo y le entregó un sobre de color blanco.

—Es tu carta de recomendación. El viejo Hawkeye no podrá negarse con esto. —Se oyó el sonido de un silbato—. Anda, sube ya.

—¡Gracias, Madame! —exclamó Roy después de subir apresuradamente al tren.

—¡Hazme sentir orgullosa! —respondió a su vez Chris Mustang, agitando la mano a modo de despedida.

Roy caminó un buen trecho dentro de los vagones del tren hasta encontrar un asiento adecuado, y cuando se sentó, apoyó la cara contra el frío cristal de la ventanilla y observó cómo, poco a poco, la gran estación de ciudad Central se convertía en un puntito en el horizonte. En su último cumpleaños había cumplido catorce años y era la primera vez que se alejaba de la ciudad que lo vio nacer.

Siendo todavía un niño pequeño, había perdido a sus padres. Su tía, Chris Mustang, quien regentaba un bar de renombre en el centro de la ciudad, se había hecho cargo de él. Roy no podía quejarse: ella era _su_ madre —a su particularísima forma— y había crecido bien rodeado de ella y de sus muchachas. Fue, como le dijo una vez una de ellas, educado como un perfecto caballerito.

Meses antes de su cumpleaños, cuando investigaba los nombres de los hombres más importantes en la historia de Amestris, Roy descubrió la palabra "alquimia", y no tardó en sentirse irrevocablemente atraído por aquella misteriosa ciencia. Así que después de apagar las velas de su pastel de cumpleaños, pidió un deseo:

—Quiero aprender alquimia, Madame.

Madame se tomó su tiempo —durante el cual Roy daba vueltas alrededor de ella, ansioso—. La mujer envió cartas y recibió otras tantas —mientras que Roy estaba cada día más nervioso—. Madame nunca se tardaba tanto en atender (o negar) algún pedido—. Hasta que finalmente lo llamó a su despacho.

Roy Mustang jamás habría de olvidar aquel día, cuando Madame le pidió que se sentara frente a él, ni la alegría que lo invadió cuando ella le explicó que había pasado un largo tiempo en busca de un maestro adecuado para él.

—Berthold Hawkeye es un tipo duro, _pequeño_ Roy —le advirtió—. Hay quien dice que está completamente loco. Sin embargo, es el mejor. Vive en un pueblo retirado en los campos del Este. Alista tus cosas, muchacho. Te vas en dos días.

Y ahí estaba, observando desde la ventanilla de un vagón para turistas los prados que se iban tiñendo del color dorado del otoño a medida que el tren se acercaba más y más al Este. El muchacho estaba seguro de que pronto habría de asimilar una gran cantidad de conocimientos. Pensó en las implicancias de la sabiduría, y le pareció que sería igual a una gran aventura.

El tren se detuvo en la estación de una ciudad extrañamente lúgubre. Antes de bajar, Roy echó un último vistazo a la dirección apuntada en un trozo de papel. Sí, aquel era el lugar.

Se echó a andar, siguiendo siempre las directrices del papel. El pueblo adolecía de un silencio que le supo ominoso. Pocas personas se hallaban en las calles, a pesar de que el sol brillaba en el cielo. Sintió un estremecimiento involuntario.

—Un viajero —dijo alguien al lado suyo. Roy giró la cabeza y se encontró con una mujer de ojos marrones observándolo con curiosidad.

—Me llamo Roy Mustang —dijo.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí, chico? —La mujer ignoró su presentación.

—Estoy buscando la casa de Hawkeye —explicó Roy.

El rostro de la mujer se tornó duro al instante.

—El viejo Berthold —dijo, ceñuda—. No creo que le guste recibir visitas, chico.

—¿Sería tan amable de decirme dónde queda la casa, mi señora? —pidió, apelando a toda la amabilidad que pudo reunir. La mirada insistente de la mujer lo hacía sentir incómodo.

—A dos calles de aquí, es la casa de madera. Pero te advierto, chico… —No terminó la frase. Simplemente se alejó, dejando a Roy completamente confundido.

Sus pies lo guiaron hasta el lugar donde la mujer le había indicado. Parado frente a la puerta del gran caserón, dudó un par de segundos antes de llamar.

Quien lo recibió, sin embargo, no era un maestro, ni un hombre viejo con aspecto de maestro. La niña, de cabello rubio suelto hasta la cintura y grandes ojos de cervatillo, lo miró con cautela.

—Mi nombre es Roy Mustang —se presentó—. Vengo a ver al señor Hawkeye.

—Es mi señor padre —dijo la niña—. ¿Qué quiere?

—Soy su aprendiz.

—Papá no toma pupilos —rebatió la pequeña, desconfiada.

—Me gustaría hablar con él —dijo Roy, pensando que era una niña extraña—. ¿Serías tan amable de dejarme pasar? —Ella, insegura, accedió.

La estancia le pareció deprimente. Acostumbrado como estaba a la luz y al bullicio, aquella casona le parecía triste. La niña lo guió hasta un salón y le indicó que esperara allí mientras ella iba por su padre. Roy advirtió un tocadiscos empotrado en una esquina y una chimenea que conoció tiempos mejores. Sin embargo, pensó, aquel lugar no parecía haber oído ningún tipo de música desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La niña regresó en compañía de un hombre de mediana edad. Roy nunca antes había visto a alguien de porte tan extraño: vestía una túnica de lana basta, como la que vio en una ilustración de un libro sobre la vieja Xerxes, sandalias a juego y un cinturón rojo. Pero lo más inquietante de su apariencia eran sus ojos: de un azul descolorido, desprovisto de vida.

—Dice mi hija que eres mi nuevo aprendiz —dijo el hombre. Hasta su voz carecía de la cadencia de la vida—. ¿Quién te envía?

—Mi nombre es Roy Mustang, de Ciudad Central. —Se apresuró a presentarse—. Sobrino de Chris Mustang. —Extendió hacia el hombre la carta que esta le había dado—. Ella le envía sus respetos. Es mi carta de presentación, señor.

Berthold Hawkeye tomó el sobre sin abrir y lo partió en dos sin siquiera mirarlo.

—¡Pero…! —intentó protestar el muchacho, empero la voz del hombre lo interrumpió.

—Yo no necesito tal cosa como una carta de presentación. Juzgo lo que ven mis ojos —dijo—. ¿A qué has venido, muchacho?

—Quiero aprender alquimia, señor —respondió Roy.

—¿Y por qué quieres aprender alquimia? —Roy tragó seco. Era su secreto mejor guardado, pero debía compartirlo si deseaba quedarse.

—Porque es maravillosa —afirmó con toda la solemnidad que le permitían sus catorce años—. En Central fui testigo de lo que se puede hacer con alquimia, señor. Quizás algún día pueda ayudar a las personas con ella.

Un pesado silencio siguió a sus palabras, que súbitamente fue interrumpido por una amarga carcajada proveniente de aquel hombre.

—Ay, muchacho —dijo Hawkeye—. No sabes cuántas veces he oído esa frase en mi vida. Eres ingenuo, chico. Llegará el día en que te dolerá ser como eres.

»Pero me agrada esa mirada tuya tan determinada. Ya te lo ha dicho mi hija: yo no tomo pupilos. Sin embargo, podría aceptarte a prueba por un tiempo.

El peso que tenía en el estómago desapareció ante las palabras de Hawkeye.

—¡Gra…!

—No te equivoques, muchacho —lo interrumpió levantando una mano—. Las cosas no son tan sencillas. Mi hija y yo compartimos una ley: aquí todo se gana. Irás a la misma escuela que ella y obtendrás calificaciones aceptables, ayudarás en los quehaceres que sean necesarios y además tendrás que hacerte de tiempo para estudiar alquimia. ¿Estás seguro de que podrás con todo eso?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar:

—Sí, señor. Daré lo mejor de mí.

La primera batalla estaba ganada.

—*—

Una semana después se hallaba completamente instalado en la casa de Hawkeye. Incluso había logrado apuntarse en la escuela del pueblo, a pesar de que el año lectivo se encontraba a la mitad.

La primera impresión que tuvo del maestro no hizo sino afianzarse en los días posteriores. Berthold Hawkeye era un hombre taciturno que pasaba largas horas del día enclaustrado en una habitación poco iluminada, ensimismado en su trabajo de investigación. El primer día, durante la cena, Roy recibió su primera advertencia:

—Puedes andar a tus anchas por toda la casa si así lo deseas. Elige la habitación que creas conveniente. También puedes hacer uso de la biblioteca las veces que quieras, muchacho. Pero la entrada a mi despacho queda vedada. —El pacto quedó sellado, y Roy lo asumió con rigor.

Sin embargo, incluso más que el maestro, quien más llamaba su atención era la hija de este. Riza, como supo después que se llamaba, era silenciosa y casi tan parca como su padre. Se deslizaba por las estancias de la casa como una sombra que se desvanece por las esquinas. Apenas se dirigían la palabra más que para lo indispensable y las frases de rigor. Hasta las largas caminatas a la escuela eran en silencio.

Al principio llegó a pensar que Riza estaba celosa por su presencia en la casa. Pero terminó por descartar la posibilidad al advertir que la relación entre padre e hija era igual de distante.

Roy no tardó en notar que la jovencita era hábil y diligente para su edad. Ella regentaba la casa y se encargaba de las labores con la misma eficiencia con la que realizaba sus tareas escolares. Era, a su modo, una niña bastante madura.

—Permíteme, por favor —le dijo un día cuando regresaba de la botica y la vio cargando la bolsa del mercado.

—No hace falta, señor. —Riza se dirigía a él como «señor», o «señor Mustang » a pesar de que solo se llevaban un par de años.

—Por favor, pequeña señorita —insistió Roy.

Ella le entregó la bolsa. Roy le echó un rápido vistazo al interior de la misma y notó que la compra de aquel día incluía tres manzanas rojas.

—Muchas gracias —musitó Riza. Y nada más.

Los días fueron pasando, y Roy pensó que debía hablar con Riza para aclarar las cosas. Él simplemente quería aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre la alquimia, pero debía reconocer que se sentía un poco solo en aquel enorme caserón.

Pasó varios días practicando con paciencia. La papiroflexia, leyó, era un arte ancestral proveniente de Xing. Y tras varios días de intentos sin éxito, consiguió crear una grulla de papel —le gustaba el simbolismo de aquella figura—. Se decidió. Fue a la cocina y recogió un pequeño paquete que había guardado. Subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta de Riza.

La niña ya se encontraba en pijama. Roy supo que estaba escribiendo alguna cosa, porque vio un cuaderno abierto y la pluma en el tintero sobre el escritorio.

—Riza… —empezó, y se sintió cohibido de repente. Ella lo miró, soltó un leve suspiro y abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

—¿Qué quieres, señor Mustang?

Las palabras que había ensayado cuidadosamente durante días se le esfumaron de la mente, y habló apresuradamente:

—Bueno, yo… Riza. —Se removió en su lugar, inquieto—. Yo quería preguntarte si hice algo para incurrir en tu desagrado,… señorita —concluyó. Casi de inmediato se arrepintió por haber sido tan brusco.

Riza posó sus ojos rojizos en el muchacho, sorprendida. El pupilo de su padre solía ser impulsivo, pero se percató inmediatamente de su incomodidad. Extrañamente, sintió que sus hombros se relajaban.

—¿Te gustaría sentarte, señor Mustang? —preguntó.

—¿Qué?

—Que si te gustaría sentarte —repitió, ofreciéndole la silla del escritorio. El muchacho, dubitativo, accedió y ella hizo lo propio sentándose al borde de su cama.

—No me desagradas —dijo Riza después de un largo silencio—. Admito que es raro compartir el pan y la sal con alguien más que no sea mi padre. Pero ese no es el problema, señor Mustang. Creo que estuve un poco celosa al principio.

Las palabras de Riza lo tomaron completamente desprevenido.

—¿Pero celosa por qué? —cuestionó, atónito. Ella volvió a suspirar despacito antes de responder.

—Sospecho que mi padre siempre quiso tener un hijo varón —confesó—. Tal vez sea por eso.

Roy no supo que decir. Había creído que la niña sentía celos de él, pero no de esa manera. Se pasó la mano por la nuca antes de replicar.

—Si yo fuera el maestro me sentiría orgulloso de ti. Eres una gran alumna en la escuela y tus guisos son los mejores que he probado. A Madame no le da la sazón —y rio, nervioso. De todas las cosas que pudo haberle dicho... ¿Realmente le dijo precisamente _eso_? Se sintió infinitamente estúpido.

Riza, sin embargo, no lo había tomado así. Sus ojos brillaron y una gran sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

—¿De verdad?

—Te lo prometo —aseguró Roy. La sonrisa de la niña era hermosa—. Y ya que antes empezamos con el pie izquierdo, ¿te parece si lo hacemos de nuevo? Mi nombre es Roy Mustang, de ciudad Central. Vine aquí porque me gustaría aprender alquimia. ¿Se encuentra el señor Hawkeye por casualidad?

—El señor Hawkeye es mi padre —contestó Riza, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Soy su nuevo aprendiz.

—Papá no toma pupilos.

—Es una lástima. —Roy fingió un puchero para diversión de Riza—. Pero me gustaría hacerle cambiar de opinión. ¿Y cómo se llama la pequeña señorita?

—Riza. Riza Hawkeye, señor —respondió ella, intentando no sucumbir a un ataque de risa.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Riza. —Extendió la mano hacia ella—. Pero, por favor, no me llames señor, que me hace sentir viejo. Cumplí catorce años hace poco.

—Yo cumpliré once el próximo verano. —Tomó la mano que Roy le ofrecía y la estrechó con fuerza. Cuando retiró su propia mano descubrió la grulla de papel.

—Es un regalo si me dejas ser tu amigo —dijo Roy. Le mostró el pequeño paquete que llevaba en la otra mano: una manzana brillante y de intenso color rojo—. ¿Me acompañas? —Ella asintió, encantada.

Desde aquel día la casa del maestro se hallaba nuevamente llena de vida. Roy descubrió que aquella jovencita guardaba para él las mejores sonrisas y un agudo sentido del humor. De repente la casa le pareció menos fría y solitaria. Hasta la sombra sempiterna del maestro se hacía menos taciturna. Riza era luz.

Muchos años después, cuando sus nombres fueron sustituidos por rígidos rangos militares, él habría de recordar aquellos días con la mayor de las alegrías. Porque incluso tras el infierno de la guerra, de la sangre y la muerte, existen recuerdos imposibles de borrar.

El coronel Roy Mustang no lo sabía, pero la teniente primera Riza Hawkeye también atesoraba aquellas memorias con calidez.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Aclαrαción:

• «Pequeña señorita» es una frase prestada del manga _Akatsuki no Yona_. Así es como Zeno se dirige cariñosamente a la princesa. Estoy enamorada de esa historia.

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: amé escribir este shot. En mi cabeza sonaba la canción Yesterday, de los Beatles (XD). Originalmente iba a ser un poco más larga, pero tuve que recortar algunas partes ya que coinciden con el capítulo de Berthold Hawkeye.

¿Verdad que no se nota _nadita_ que me gusta escribir desde el punto de vista de Roy, eh? Me agrada pensar en él como un eterno soñador. A pesar de todo el bullshit que le tocó vivir, lo sigue siendo, y es genial.

Otra cosita: la edad de Riza. Hice una encuesta (?) y la mayoría coincide con que Roy es cinco años mayor que ella (tiene veintinueve durante 1914, y en una viñeta con Arakawa afirma haber cumplido los treinta). ¿Existe algún dato oficial que me haya pasado por alto? Si prácticamente se criaron juntos, la diferencia no debería ser _taaan_ marcada (igual cuatro o cinco años no es mucho).

Muchas gracias por las buenas palabras el día de mi cumpleaños. Cumplí veintitrés, casi tengo los issues de Roy con la edad (XD). Que todo lo que me han deseado se les multiplique por diez C:

» Butterfly of the life.

» LawAlchemist10.

» SerenaMisty (¡Bienvenida!).

» meiosis2.

» DolcePiano.

» Ma'am Morgan (*guiño*).

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevê!

02 de julio de 2016, sábado.


	8. Cadáveres insepultos

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

«No hay cacería como la cacería humana y aquellos que han cazado hombres armados durante bastante tiempo y lo han disfrutado no vuelve a importarles nada.» —Ernerst Hemingway.

* * *

Pαrα Sophy y Morgαn, quienes escuchαron lα historiα primero.

* * *

Advertenciα: si bien no es explícito, el tema a tratar aquí es medio delicado.

* * *

Bαlαs de sαlvα

VIII

Cαdáveres insepultos

Despierta en medio de la noche, azorado.

El Rey quien durante el día recorre a sus anchas el tablero, con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro siempre arrogante, no es más que un peón a merced del juego una vez que el sol se oculta en el horizonte. Una pieza pequeña y vulnerable.

Teme caer. Los recuerdos se agazapan en las esquinas oscuras de su mente, listos para dar el zarpazo definitivo.

El pasado lo agobia cual soga de cáñamo ceñida alrededor de su garganta.

Ishval huele a sangre y a muerte. Él camina hacia su destino dando grandes zancadas. Sabe que si deja de poner un pie tras de otro, sus piernas flaquearán y no podrá seguir avanzando.

El niño soñador muere una y otra vez con cada chasquido de sus dedos. Las llamas surgen de la nada y abrasan la carne, y él se odia un poco más con cada segundo que pasa.

El recuerdo de aquel sueño nacido frente a la lápida del maestro lo atosiga. El rostro de ella, sus palabras cargadas de esperanza, la ilusión brillando en sus orbes rojizos y el secreto del maestro guardado en la piel de su espalda. Eran demasiado jóvenes. _Él le había_ _fallado_. Desearía no haber conocido jamás aquella ciencia maldita.

Ishval es una tierra fría e inmisericorde, y los hombres —invasores o no— lo son otro tanto. No hay tiempo para la melancolía. No existe espacio para la humanidad. Despierto, observando fijamente el techo de la tienda de campaña, intenta evocar los gloriosos días en la casa de la niña que era luz. Empero la imagen que, nítida, aparece en su mente, es la de cuerpos caídos, muecas grotescas y carne quemada por el fuego dantesco de su mano.

Se gira hacia un costado, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Sabe que al cerrar sus ojos ellas, las pesadillas, regresarán con renovada virulencia e intentarán llevarse su razón. El Alquimista de la Llama no puede permitirlo. Él debe aferrarse a la poca cordura que le queda si desea sobrevivir en esa tierra minada de sangre y conjura. Está dispuesto a permanecer noches enteras en vela si es necesario para que ellas no regresen.

De repente el interior de la tienda le parece asfixiante. Se desliza con cuidado de la litera, atento a la respiración acompasada de sus compañeros. No quiere despertarlos porque lo seguirán; desea estar solo con sus recuerdos, sus culpas y promesas rotas.

La noche lo recibe con un viento gélido en el rostro. En Ishval el sol fulgura con fuerza durante el día, cubriéndolo todo de sopor, y en la noche el frío se cuela en los huesos y el viento tira de las ropas como un amante insistente. Aspira con ansiedad el aroma penetrante de la pólvora y el polvo, que es incluso mejor que el aire viciado de su refugio.

Camina en medio del silencio ominoso de la noche. Sabe del peligro inminente de una caminata en solitario dentro del territorio enemigo, pero la _necesita_. Sus guantes ígneos se hallan calzados en sus manos como precaución.

No tiene rumbo fijo. Sus pies se mueven por efecto de la inercia. Simplemente quiere alejarse, ser solo él y las estrellas en el cielo. Contemplarlas.

El grito desgarrador corta el silencio de la noche como el filo de un cuchillo.

Busca el origen, autómata. Durante los meses en el frente de batalla ha aprendido a confiar en la agudeza de sus ojos y oídos. Descubre que se ha adentrado demasiado en la barriada del distrito Norte.

Se ajusta los guantes y duplica la cautela, procurando ser tan silencioso como una sombra. El grito se repite, seguido de inmediato por una risa cruel que le eriza los vellos de la nuca.

Quiere irse, pero no puede. Sus pies permanecen atornillados al suelo. Desea taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos con fuerza; no quiere seguir escuchando. Pero lo hace.

Vislumbra a lo lejos la figura recortada de alguien. Es un soldado. Lo sabe por el uniforme azul cubierto por la capa blanca sucia de tierra. Las nubes que cubren la luna se despejan en ese instante y él puede ver el horrendo espectáculo en toda su magnitud.

El hombre ríe y la mujer llora. Se agazapa sobre ella como una bestia con su presa, y ella grita. Sus brazos intentan alejarlo, lo golpean en el pecho. Pero todo intento es en vano y las fuerzas se le drenan con rapidez.

Siente una repulsión infinita, y su voz se alza en medio de la escena:

—Déjala.

El hombre, al saberse descubierto, se separa de su víctima, quien termina por desplomarse. Lo mira desafiante. En sus ojos no existe ni un ápice de compasión que pruebe que sigue siendo un ser humano.

—¿Y quién eres tú para que yo deba obedecerte? —le espeta. Su voz es tan fría como su mirada.

—Un oficial superior a ti.

—Morirá de todos modos. —La sonrisa taimada se le dibuja en la cara—. La zorra no ha de durar mucho. Los alquimistas estatales están próximos a llegar. ¿Por qué la matarán, cierto? A eso han venido.

La palabra «alquimista» le suena a blasfemia nacida de aquella boca impía.

—Déjala en paz —repite—. Es una orden.

El hombre no se inmuta.

—Con todo respeto, _oficial superior_ , váyase a la mierda.

No le da tiempo a reaccionar, ni siquiera llega a respirar por última vez. La llama surge furiosa de sus manos, y cuando el cuerpo toca el suelo, no es sino un cúmulo de carne humeante y calcinada.

Corre hacia la mujer. Ella no grita, no se queja ni emite sonido alguno. Permanece quieta en el suelo, la sangre mancha los jirones del vestido desgarrado y en su rostro joven se adivinan las marcas de los golpes.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, arrodillándose cerca de ella.

La mujer posa sus ojos rojos, desprovistos del brillo de la vida, en su salvador.

—Máteme —susurra—. Máteme, por favor.

Él la mira, asustado de repente. «Morirá de todos modos. Los alquimistas estatales están cerca», le había dicho aquel hombre. ¿Pero qué había hecho?

—No queda nada —murmura ella. Ni siquiera le restan fuerzas para seguir llorando—. Máteme. Por piedad.

Las palabras de la mujer lo calan hasta el hueso. Le _duelen_ como la herida de una espada. Él la había salvado. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Sigue viva pero le han arrebatado todo lo demás.

Se aleja de ella pasando por encima del cadáver del hombre que había quemado antes. Intenta sobreponerse al asco que siente. Chasquea los dedos.

Sus compañeros de tienda lo encuentran a medio camino de regreso.

—¡Mayor Mustang, señor! —exclaman al unísono, alarmados y aliviados a partes iguales.

—Un incidente aislado —los tranquiliza. Su rostro se muestra impertérrito, como _debe_ ser—. Incurrí en el error de alejarme demasiado del campamento. La situación está controlada.

A sus espaldas, se eleva una columna de humo y fuego.

Los recuerdos reverberan en su mente. No perdonan. Fantasmas sedientos de venganza se yerguen a su alrededor, reclamándolo.

No puede dormir. Las sábanas arden al contacto con su piel. Tiene la garganta tan seca como el desierto en el que alguna vez combatió, y la náusea se instala en la boca de su estómago. Se levanta; odia dar vueltas en la cama, y se dirige al cuarto de baño. El agua fría contra la piel de su rostro lo alivia un poco.

Nunca ha hablado con nadie de lo que vio aquella lejana noche en Ishval, ni siquiera se lo ha confiado a ella o a su mejor amigo. Intenta enterrarla en el fondo de sus memorias, pero se resiste. Todavía oye las súplicas de la mujer y la risa cruel del soldado durante las noches de tormenta.

El reflejo en el espejo le devuelve la imagen de un Rey en jaque. Bajo sus ojos se comienzan a apreciar las marcas oscuras que deja la noche en vela. Se siente cansado. Quiere dormir, pero las teme a ellas, las pesadillas. Sus sempiternas compañeras.

Echa un último vistazo al espejo y le parece ver un par de ojos rojos, observándolo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: originalmente iba a postear un capítulo de Hughes, pero necesitaba subir esto _ya_. Ishval es un campo fértil para historias como esta. Riza también tiene mucho que contar. El hombre es el lobo del hombre, ¿cierto?

Prometo que hay capítulos menos angustiosos más adelante ;_;.

Y… a partir de acá las actualizaciones van a ser más espaciadas. Me gustaría abocarme en editar y actualizar mis otros pendientes. _Balas_ , sin embargo, está escrita en un 50%. ¿Si me disculpan? :c

» Ma'am Morgan.

» SirenaMisty.

» Butterfly of the life.

» LawAlchemist10.

» meiosis2.

» DolcePiano.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevê!

09 de julio de 2016, sábado.


	9. Rayo de sol

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

Bαlαs de sαlvα

IX

Rαyo de sol

—¡Teniente Hawkeye esto sabe genial!

El reloj marcaba las 7:30 cuando el teniente coronel Roy Mustang ingresó a sus oficinas en los cuarteles generales del Este y, como todas las mañanas, pudo oír la exclamación alborozada de Jean Havoc, seguido de inmediato por el aroma suave del café recién hecho.

—Buenos días —saludó. Sus subordinados, al notar su presencia, se irguieron y llevaron sus manos a la frente, encuadrándose en un saludo militar.

La teniente Riza Hawkeye lo esperaba con una pulcra pila de papeles acunados en el pecho.

—El ordenanza los trajo a primera hora, señor —le explicó, colocando la pila en una de las esquinas de su escritorio—. El general Odair recopiló una gran cantidad de datos sobre aquel asesino en serie de la semana pasada…

—… y tuvo la amabilidad de enviármelos para que complete los informes —concluyó Roy, ligeramente ceñudo. Aquella pila le llevaría toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde. El viejo general tenía la manía de acumular cientos de documentos para posteriormente enviárselos a él. Roy sospechaba que el viejo le había cogido algo de tirria.

—Así es, señor —dijo Riza, y Roy estuvo tentado a lanzar un gemido lastimero. Ella lo notó, porque le lanzó una mirada condescendiente que parecía decirle: «si comienza a quejarse tardará más en terminar el trabajo». Tomó el primer papel de la pila y comenzó a leerlo.

Durante un largo rato solo el rasgueo de varias plumas a la vez era el único sonido que podía escucharse en la estancia, interrumpido de vez en cuando por el ruido que provenía de Breda al masticar su segundo emparedado de la mañana, o por la transmisión ocasional de alguna estación, cortesía de la vetusta radio de Fuery. Al filo de las ocho de la mañana Riza se acercó a él con una taza de café humeante en las manos.

—Muchas gracias, teniente.

Detuvo por un instante la revisión de los documentos acumulados en su escritorio para observar el trajín de sus subordinados. Una sonrisa pequeña, pero visible curvó sus labios. Roy Mustang secretamente amaba su rutina. Aún cuando el trabajo apremiaba y el día parecía acortarse a ojos vista; aún a veces cuando desearía tener dos pares de manos extra, hallaba en la rutina una suerte de paz que no encontraba en ningún otro lugar. De día los recuerdos dormían, y era el Rey que caminaba a sus anchas por su pequeño reino. En compañía de aquellas personas se sentía completo.

La carta lacrada con el sello verde del führer arribó a sus oficinas como el prólogo de un día en absoluto relajado.

—Hawkeye, Havoc —llamó. Ambos subordinados giraron sus cabezas hacia él—. Me ha han convocado a los cuarteles de Central. Ustedes dos vienen conmigo.

(El déspota superior ignoró por completo el quejido de protesta del pobre teniente Jean Havoc.)

—Como comprenderás, es un tema delicado, Roy —le dijo el mayor Maes Hughes después de explicarle la situación—. No sabemos cómo ni de qué forman actuarán esta vez, pero hay indicios que me hacen pensar que ahora apuntan hacia Ciudad del Este.

En efecto, la situación era de cuidado. En Amestris surgían facciones rebeldes al gobierno con relativa frecuencia, empero el ejército se encargaba de desbaratar a las gavillas con rapidez. Sin embargo, el nuevo grupo de insurgentes estaba conformado por exsoldados que habían desertado de la armada después de la guerra de Ishval. Se dedicaban a repartir panfletos subversivos en las universidades del país. El Estado temía que las palabras escritas en aquellos papeles desataran la ira del estudiantado.

—Entiendo —contesto Roy—. Ellos saben mucho sobre lo ocurrido en Ishval; si los estudiantes creen en las palabras de los panfletos…

—Estaremos metidos en un gran problema —aseguró Hughes—. El viejo Bradley ha conseguido tranquilizar a los estudiantes acallando ciertos rumores, pero no podremos hacer nada si siguen así.

—Me pregunto cuánta verdad hay en esos _rumores_ , Hughes —dijo Roy, sombrío.

Permanecieron un largo rato en silencio, sopesando posibilidades e intentando que los recuerdos de la arena de batalla no ensombrecieran aún más la escena.

—¿Sabes que mi preciosa Gracia se ha puesto enorme? —comentó Hughes, súbitamente recompuesto. Roy parpadeó, confundido por el repentino cambio de tema.

—¿Quién?

—¡Mi Gracia, hombre, ¿quién más?!

Roy Mustang soltó un hondo suspiro y dispuso sus oídos para la perorata que soltaría su mejor amigo sobre su maravillosa mujer y su todavía más maravilloso estado de gravidez. Durante los últimos meses lo había estado atormentando con detalles que, estaba completamente seguro, no querría haber oído jamás.

—El médico dice que pronto estará a término. —Se detuvo—. Roy, ¿qué crees que pasaría si…?

—Por todos los cielos, Hughes —lo interrumpió Mustang. Estaba seguro que se avecinaba una gran jaqueca—. El bebé de Gracia va a nacer en el momento que tenga que nacer.

—Pero…

—Hughes, por favor, no quiero seguir escuchando detalles escabrosos. Gracias.

Si pensaba que con aquello había logrado tranquilizar a su amigo, estaba muy equivocado. Maes Hughes no era el tipo de persona que se rendía con facilidad ante la primera dificultad.

—Y…, ¿te gustaría ver una foto de Gracia? La tengo justo aquí. Se la quité hace unos días.

Se resistió a poner los ojos en blanco. Desde que podía recordar su mejor amigo había sido así de insistente. Cuando pensó que nadie lo salvaría de su desgracia, el timbre del teléfono sonó estridente acudiendo a su auxilio.

Aprovechó el momento para hundirse en el mullido sofá de cuero marrón, coger un pequeño folio de papeles donde se resumían los detalles de la organización insurgente, y apurar el té que aún quedaba en el fondo de la taza. Concentrado en la lectura del informe, frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Cuán peligrosas podían ser aquellas palabras? Debía pedirle a Hawkeye que le consiguiera algunos de los dichosos panfletos para echarles un vistazo…

El sonido brusco del tubo contra el teléfono interrumpió su hilo de ideas. Roy miró a su amigo por encima de los papeles con las cejas ligeramente alzadas.

—Es Gracia —dijo Hughes, pálido como la cera—. El bebé va a nacer.

De todas las situaciones extrañas en las que Roy Mustang se había visto envuelto, aquella era, por lejos, la que más. Tras una breve disputa, se ofreció a llevar a su amigo hasta el hospital militar —si el muy idiota pensaba que lo iba dejar conducir así, estaba muy equivocado—; después despachó a Havoc y a Hawkeye dándoles el resto de la tarde libre.

Riza, sin embargo, se negó a apartarse de su lado.

—Como su guardia personal —argumentó— no puedo dejarlo solo en momentos así, señor.

Hughes se había encerrado en un silencio sepulcral. Subió al automóvil en el asiento del copiloto todavía pálido, y durante el corto trayecto hasta el hospital permaneció en una especie de trance. Roy hubiera preferido que su amigo se pusiera a parlotear emocionado ante la inminencia de su paternidad, aturdiéndolo con el sonido de su voz alborozada: aquel era el Hughes que conocía. Por alguna razón su silencio le parecía ominoso.

El hospital olía a desinfectante y emanada un aire de extraña solemnidad. Los tres militares se dirigieron hacia las estancias de maternidad en busca de un médico que les dé razones sobre la señora Hughes, y cuando hallaron a la doctora indicada, Riza y él esperaron a una distancia respetuosa mientras su amigo recibía las instrucciones de la joven profesional.

—Será un día largo —les informó Hughes cuando se acercó a ellos—. La doctora dice que las madres primerizas tardan en dar a luz. ¿No sería mejor si se marchan a descansar? Ustedes regresan a Ciudad del Este mañana al mediodía.

—No —contestó Roy, serio—. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si te dejara justo ahora?

Maes dejó ver una sombra de sonrisa ante su respuesta.

—Tal vez la teniente… —continuó Roy dirigiendo su mirada a Hawkeye.

—No —interrumpió Riza, impertérrita—. Mi deber es estar con usted, teniente coronel. —Sus ojos parecían decirle: «no insista, no me iré de aquí». Y el asunto quedó zanjado.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar con una lentitud que le supo exasperante. El recuerdo de la rutina sencilla que se desarrollaba en los cuarteles del Este apenas él ponía un pie en las oficinas le pareció lejano, como si aquella mañana hubiera transcurrido varios siglos atrás. Hughes permanecía en silencio a menos que le dirigiera la palabra, y solo le respondía con monosílabos o frases cortas. Le parecía que colgaba un gran péndulo sobre sus cabezas.

Las horas siguieron pasando despacio. Hughes dirigía miradas ansiosas a la sala de maternidad cada rato, como si esperase que la doctora emergiera de aquellas puertas pintadas de color verde en cualquier momento. Roy deseó saber un poco más de medicina para poder ayudar a su amigo, y no solo permanecer sentado en aquel incómodo sillón.

—No quiero que les pase nada —musitó Hughes. Sus ojos se hallaban clavados en su regazo—. Ni a ella, ni al bebé, Roy.

Roy lo entendía. Recordó las cartas que Gracia le enviaba a su prometido durante la guerra. Hughes las atesoraba con celo, como si de ellas dependiese su vida. «Esto es lo que me mantiene de pie», le había confesado en una de las escasas pausas en el campo de batalla. En aquel entonces no lo pudo comprender a cabalidad. Sin embargo, después de regresar a casa, y gracias a sus sueños y la presencia de Riza en su vida, pudo entender cuán importante era mantenerse aferrado a un algo que diera sentido a su existencia. Le echó una rápida mirada a la teniente antes de responder con voz calmada:

—Estará bien, no te preocupes. Si pudo contigo, podrá con esto. —Y sonrió.

La tarde fue muriendo poco a poco. El sol le entregó su cetro a la luna antes de desaparecer en el horizonte pintado con los colores del crepúsculo. Roy observó a través de los grandes ventanales del hospital como Central se iba iluminando lentamente con la luz de cientos de faroles, que a aquella altura se asemejaban a las luciérnagas estivales que revoloteaban en los ríos.

Se levantó de su asiento y sintió un hormigueo en las piernas. Había permanecido demasiado tiempo sentado en la misma postura.

—Iremos por un café, Hughes —anunció, mirando a la teniente Hawkeye—. La cafetería está a punto de cerrar. No tardaremos. —Riza asintió y lo siguió.

Se dirigieron hasta la cafetería en silencio, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos. Roy se acercó a la barra e hizo su pedido. Cuando la camarera les dio la espalda para atenderlo, soltó un sonoro suspiro y disparó:

—¿Crees que el teniente Havoc olvidó algún cigarrillo en el auto, teniente Hawkeye?

—¿Desde cuándo fuma? —inquirió Riza, ligeramente sorprendida.

—Creo que empezaré hoy —respondió—. Cuando atendí el llamado del führer esta mañana no creí que me encontraría con _esto_.

Riza le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y la expresión de sus ojos se suavizó.

—No me gustaría saber cómo se pondrá el día que sea padre.

—Ni hablar —repuso a quemarropa. La camarera regresó con tres vasos térmicos de cappuccino. Hurgó en los bolsillos interiores de su uniforme en busca de los 500 cenz que necesitaba —. Ese tipo de felicidad no va conmigo, teniente. Que Hughes se encargue de repoblar el país.

Le entregó a la camarera el dinero, tomó los tres cafés y se dirigieron de nuevo a la sala de espera.

Encontraron a Hughes conversando con la misma médico que los había recibido. Parecía sumamente aliviado.

—Es una niña, Roy —les dijo cuando se acercaron a ellos—. ¡Una niña!

La joven médico le dedicó una sonrisa enternecida.

—La señora Hughes lo hizo estupendamente. Pronto la trasladarán a su sala. Las enfermeras se llevaron a la bebé a los cuneros hasta que su madre esté lista para darle de mamar. Puede venir a conocerla, mayor.

Roy se dispuso a retirarse junto a la teniente Hawkeye para que su amigo fuera a conocer a su hija en la intimidad, pero Hughes tenía otros planes. A Roy no le quedó más remedio que seguir los pasos de su amigo y de la doctora, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada elocuente a su subordinada.

Los cuneros se hallaban a poca distancia de la sala de espera, en el pasillo de la izquierda. Envuelta en pañales blancos y tapada con una manta de color rosado, la hija de Hughes era la única niña en medio de media docena de bebés varones.

Roy la observó con curiosidad. Nunca había visto a un bebé tan pequeño, así que resultaba, en cierta forma, una novedad para él. La niña era un bultito enrojecido, con la cabeza adornada por pelusas de color rubio oscuro. Dormía plácidamente a pesar del lloriqueo insistente de sus compañeros de cuarto.

—Pronto podrás cargarla, Hughes —comentó y dirigió su mirada a su amigo. Este se había quedado mirando a su hija en silencio, con la misma expresión lívida que había tenido cuando descolgó el teléfono horas atrás—. ¿Hughes? —insistió.

Él le dirigió una mirada compungida.

—Temo mancharla con estas manos, Roy —confesó—. Están _tan_ manchadas de sangre.

Y aquella declaración lo tomó por sorpresa. Maes Hughes siempre había sido una persona alegre y vivaz, y durante los últimos meses su vitalidad había aumentado considerablemente. Siempre se había mostrado entusiasmado ante la idea de ser padre. De repente todos los acontecimientos de aquel día tuvieron sentido dentro de su cabeza.

Esa maldita culpa _jamás_ se iría. Y Hughes, al igual que él, todavía conservaba una esquirla filosa de ella en el fondo de su alma.

Una escena lejana acudió a su mente, y escogió con cuidado las palabras:

—Escúchame bien, Hughes —dijo—. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me salvaste de Heatcliff? Pues yo sí. Esa vez me agarraste del uniforme completamente fuera de ti cuando te pregunté si abrazarías a Gracia con esas manos llenas de sangre. —En el rostro de su amigo se adivinaba una expresión de sorpresa. Claro que recordaba aquel incidente aciago—. Tú me dijiste que guardarías para ti todo lo que viste en esa arena espantosa, y que sonreirías frente a ella. Me aseguraste que la harías feliz pase lo que pase. Te vi cumplir esa promesa durante todo este tiempo, Hughes. ¿Te vas a derrumbar ahora? Sé feliz con tu hija, amigo. No seas estúpido. Ve y abraza a tu mujer y a tu hija.

Hughes lo observó por un largo rato en silencio y todavía sorprendido. Roy temió que su amigo se hubiera ofendido ante la dureza de sus palabras. Pero alguien tenía que decírselo.

Sin embargo, él no parecía molesto de ninguna manera. Miró al cunero de su hija una vez más y súbitamente se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Viste que bella es, Roy? —Hasta había recuperado el tono entusiasmado y alegre—. ¡Seguro que va a ser tan hermosa como mi Gracia! Y también tan inteligente, y tan perfecta como lo es ella. Segurísimo.

Roy lo dejó hacer, aliviado. Aquel era el amigo que conocía desde siempre.

«De verdad que eres un hombre muy valiente, Hughes», pensó mientras lo veía hacer carantoñas a la bebé que seguía dormida.

Al filo de la madrugada, después de saludar a Gracia, Roy se dispuso a marcharse en compañía de la teniente Hawkeye.

—Roy —lo llamó Hughes después de dejar a su esposa durmiendo junto a la niña.

—Dime.

—Gracias.

Y él sonrió de nueva cuenta. Aquella niña sería la luz de su padre, estaba seguro. Y quizás, muchos años más tarde, cuando tuviera canas en lugar de cabellos negros, y cuando la piel alrededor de sus ojos verdes se llenara de arrugas, Hughes seguiría pensando en ella y volvería a sonreír como lo hizo aquella noche frente al cunero.

Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, estaba seguro que su amigo seguiría dándole lata con historias de su familia por el resto de su existencia.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: pido de antemano que me disculpen por haber tardado un poco. Fueron semanas muy difíciles y dolorosas en mi vida.

El capítulo de Hughes quedó –de nuevo- postergado. A la luz de ciertos acontecimientos acaecidos en estas últimas semanas, quise escribir algo lleno de luz –pero con _ese_ toque-, y espero no haber fallado en mi objetivo.

Hughes es un amor con patas, y todavía más cuando se trata de Elicia (que igual está para comerla a besos). Nunca estuve cerca de un parto –cuando nació mi sobrino estaba en mi séptimo sueño-, pero me hizo gracia la idea de Roy dándole apoyo moral al amigo en ese momento, je.

Prometo responder sus comentarios pronto. #Sorry ;_;

» SirenaMisty.

» Butterfly of the life.

» LawAlchemist10.

» meiosis2.

» DolcePiano.

» Ma'am Morgan.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevê!

30 de julio de 2016, sábado.


	10. Tren de ida

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

«Todos los cambios, incluso los más deseados, acarrean cierta melancolía, porque lo que dejamos atrás es parte de nosotros mismos. Hay que morir en una vida antes de poder entrar en otra.» —Anatole France.

* * *

Bαlαs de sαlvα

X

Tren de idα

La casa se hallaba recogida en una apacible monotonía. El padre, como era su costumbre, enclaustrado en el cuarto de atrás, ensimismado en su eterna investigación; las habitaciones de arriba cerradas y la cocina se encontraba vacía. A ojos vista, el caserón parecía deshabitado.

Un viento cálido agitó suavemente las hojas del árbol donde ella se había guarecido del sol primaveral. Riza colocó un mechón de pelo rebelde detrás de su oreja y dirigió su mirada al muchacho que la acompañaba.

Roy había crecido. Desde aquel día, cuatro otoños atrás, en que tocó la puerta de su padre con el sueño de convertirse en su pupilo, había cambiado mucho: se había vuelto más alto, como una esbelta espiga de trigo elevándose orgullosa hacia el sol; y los rasgos de su rostro se habían vuelto afilados. Riza podía jurar que todos los cambios que se habían operado en su amigo habían pasado de largo la expresión de sus ojos de obsidiana, que siempre conservaron el matiz cándido que ella tan bien conocía.

—¿Sucede algo, señorita? —Aquella forma de llamarla tampoco había cambiado con el paso de las estaciones. Roy había advertido el escrutinio de su amiga y cerró el libro para mirarla.

—Estaba pensando, señor Mustang —comenzó ella, quien tampoco se había acostumbrado a su nombre de pila—, que tú terminas la escuela a finales de junio… —Y se detuvo.

Roy comprendió. Un sueño viejo había estado rondándole por la cabeza durante varias lunas, consciente de que el final del periodo escolar se hallaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Y supo que ella tenía que ser la primera en saberlo.

—¿Permanecerás con nosotros aquí? —preguntó Riza, encontrando las palabras que se le habían atorado en la garganta. «¿Te quedarás aquí conmigo?»

—Llevo meses pensando en eso, Riza —confesó Roy, resistiendo el impulso de juguetear con sus dedos, nervioso—. Volveré a Central apenas acabe el semestre.

Riza lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de sentirse ligeramente decepcionada al desvanecerse sus esperanzas.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vida de ahora en adelante?

—Pienso unirme a la milicia. En agosto comienzan los exámenes de admisión para la Academia Militar.

Aquella noticia la tomó desprevenida. Ella había crecido con la idea de que la milicia era un ente malvado que se llevaba a las personas al erial de tierra blanca castigada por el sol del desierto para no regresar jamás; su padre siempre lo decía a quien tuviera oídos para escucharle. ¿Por qué una persona como Roy quería enrolarse en aquella horrible institución? Quiso preguntarle, pero las palabras murieron antes de siquiera rozar sus labios.

—A papá no le gustará —susurró. «Y a mí tampoco.»

Roy esbozó una sonrisa resignada.

—El maestro le tiene una enorme aversión a la milicia, ¿verdad? —repuso—. En una de sus lecciones me lo dijo: los militares no son de fiar. Pero quiero ayudar a las personas, Riza. Tal vez la única manera en la que pueda hacerlo es alistándome. Quiero ser una piedra pequeña arrojada a un lago. Siempre puedo provocar una onda al estar ahí.

Riza clavó sus ojos en los de su amigo, curiosa. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa expresión pura en sus ojos oscuros, aquella mirada soñadora que temía se volviera dura como la de su padre. Ella y Roy solían mantener largas conversaciones sentados bajo esa secuoya que crecía en el patio de atrás. Bebían sendas tazas de té y reían por cualquier cosa. Empero cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que Roy hablaba con ella sobre el futuro.

—Yo confío en ti, señor Mustang.

«Quizás padre también debería hacerlo.»

Los ojos de Roy brillaron en respuesta a sus palabras.

—*—

Los días fueron pasando demasiado rápido para su gusto, y el día en el que Roy se marcharía para siempre de la casa de su padre se acercaba. No lo decía, pero sentía que se le había instalado un nudo en la boca del estómago, y que este se hacía cada vez más pesado con cada segundo que pasaba.

La noticia de que su pupilo se uniría a la tan detestada milicia no le había caído nada bien a su señor padre. Durante años había educado a Roy en la alquimia, y también le había advertido una y otra vez sobre los peligros que conlleva enrolarse a las filas militares. Berthold Hawkeye sintió la decisión de su aprendiz como una bofetada.

Riza había visto muy pocas veces a su padre tan alterado como aquella noche en la que, durante la cena, Roy le había agradecido todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que el maestro había dedicado en él, y le comunicó su deseo. La expresión de su rostro cambió, y en sus ojos se adivinaba una furia y decepción infinitas. Su padre gritó y el aprendiz escuchó, procurando mantener la calma en todo momento, pero Riza advirtió que sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza.

Roy estuvo dispuesto a marcharse de la casa de su maestro aquella misma noche. Riza, sin embargo, encontró la manera de persuadir a su padre para que le permitiera quedarse hasta que el tren partiera hacia Central. Berthold le echó una mirada reprobatoria a su hija.

—No vale la pena —le espetó con voz severa—. Pero haz lo que quieras; se irá de todos modos.

Convencer a su amigo fue un poco más difícil.

—No puedo quedarme en tu casa, Riza —dijo—. El maestro está muy molesto conmigo.

—Solo hasta pasado mañana, señor Mustang —pidió Riza.

—Pero el maestro… —intentó rebatir el muchacho.

—Quédate, Roy. —Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Riza lo llamó por su nombre.

Encerrada en sus aposentos, Riza pensaba. Hubo un tiempo, cuando vivía su madre, en que la casa era vida. Ella casi no la recordaba, pero sabía muy bien que después de su muerte, la soledad se instaló como un huésped permanente.

Entonces, un día de otoño, llegó él. Al principio había desconfiado, pero descubrió con el tiempo que Roy era luz y alegría. Había aparecido como un ventarrón de energía en su vida y la había transformado por completo. Ávido de conocimiento, llegó como pupilo de su padre y se convirtió en su mejor amigo y compañero, porque existen cosas que se comparten y es imposible no terminar unidos después.

Y en aquel momento debía decirle adiós.

Su corazón se estrujó de solo pensarlo. Ella quería que se quedara a su lado, no deseaba volver a la soledad de otros días, pero no podía retenerlo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta?

Entonces una idea vaga fue tomando forma dentro de la cabeza de la niña. Se levantó de un salto de la cama y corrió hasta su pequeña biblioteca personal empotrada en una de las paredes de su habitación. Pasó los dedos con ilusión sobre los tomos forrados de cuero hasta que dio con aquel que buscaba.

Si Roy no podía quedarse, al menos se aseguraría de que su amigo no olvidara nunca aquel tiempo que compartió con ella.

A la mañana siguiente Roy Mustang partió de la casa de su maestro hacia su ciudad natal en pos que aquel nuevo sueño. Intentó despedirse de su padre, pero este se había encerrado en sus habitaciones desde la noche de la disputa, y lo recibió con un trato gélido.

—Vete —le dijo—. Lárgate si quieres, ve a menear la cola lejos de mí.

Riza permaneció a su lado, y vio cómo su amigo le dirigió una respetuosa reverencia a su padre antes de marcharse.

—Te acompañaré hasta la estación —le dijo. En sus manos llevaba un pequeño paquete envuelto.

Caminaron juntos en silencio la distancia que separaba la casa de su padre hasta el andén. Cuando llegaron, Roy se viró a mirar por última vez a su amiga.

—Supongo que esto es el adiós, pequeña señorita —dijo.

Riza negó suavemente con la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Traje esto para ti. —Le mostró el paquete que llevaba entre los brazos—. Tómalo, por favor.

Roy lo cogió y lo abrió con sumo cuidado. Adentro se encontraba una edición antigua de _Introducción a la Alquimia y sus símbolos_ empastada en cuero negro.

—Cuando llegaste a casa no sabías casi nada sobre la alquimia, ¿cierto, señor Mustang? Recuerdo la vez que pasaste cinco días intentando transmutar una hoja de papel. —No pudo evitar divertirse ante la contrariedad que se dibujó en el rostro de su amigo—. Aquella vez tuviste que empezar desde cero. Hoy te vas, y también empiezas de nuevo. Me parece bien si lo tomas como un símbolo. —El tren hizo su aparición en el horizonte, y seguidamente llegó hasta sus oídos el sonido característico de la locomotora.

Roy la miró largamente, confirmando de nuevo que Riza era la chica de catorce años más madura que había conocido en su vida. Pasó con cuidado las yemas de los dedos por la portada de cuero viejo.

—Lo atesoraré —prometió, también sonriéndole a la niña. El tren ya se había detenido en la estación—. ¡Gracias por todo, Riza!

Ella lo vio partir con una sonrisa en los labios. El viento suave de la mañana agitó sus cortos mechones de pelo. Se llevó una mano al pecho, recordando la nota que había guardado dentro del libro, en el capítulo doce, y se preguntó si Roy alguna vez la encontraría.

—Mucha suerte, Roy.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: hace mucho tiempo vi una película donde una chica y un muchacho se conocen y ella anota su número de teléfono en un libro, y él en un billete de cinco dólares. Toda la trama gira en torno a la búsqueda de esos objetos. No me acuerdo del nombre de la peli, pero de ahí nació la idea de que Riza le diera algo como regalo de despedida.

Me encanta imaginarme la vida que tuvieron estos dos antes del infierno de la guerra, ¡es un mar de posibilidades! Siempre me hice la película de que el Roy jovencito es como una mezcla entre Ed y Al –súper tierno-. Y me parece que la niña Riza no era la mujer severa que muchos pintan (al final de cuentas era una adolescente normal hasta que su padre le hizo ese horrible tatuaje). También quise escribir algo que tenga que ver con esta OTP y los trenes –amo los trenes-, y acá el resultado. Necesitaba algo dulce y tranquilo, pero después me voy a desquitar con angst (?). Las cositas de tramas sencillas son siempre mis favoritas c:

Yyy… volví a cursar en la universidad –felizfelizfeliz- y eso va a resentir un poco en las actualizaciones. Igual voy a intentar mantener el ritmo quincenal.

Entre otras cosas: empecé a leer _Silver Spoon_ , otro trabajo de Hiromu Arakawa. Aish, creo que me estoy enamorando.

» Butterfly of the life.

» SirenaMisty.

» LawAlchemist10.

» Ma´am Morgan.

» meiosis2.

» DolcePiano.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

13 de agosto de 2016, sábado.


	11. Farewell

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

Bαlαs de sαlvα

XI

Fαrewell

—Hughes, soy yo. Si llamas para presumir de tu hija otra vez te prometo que voy a colgar.

Pero del otro lado no se oía ninguna exclamación alborozada ignorando olímpicamente su advertencia. El coronel se alarmó.

—Hughes... ¡Hughes! —Y la respuesta del otro lado de la línea fue el teléfono colgándose.

La teniente Riza Hawkeye lo encontró con la mirada confundida todavía clavada en el tubo del teléfono.

—¿Ocurre algo, señor? —preguntó.

—Hughes llamó, teniente —respondió él—. Pero había algo extraño en su llamado: colgó apenas levanté el tubo.

Riza lo observó por unos minutos sin decir nada. Era cosa bien sabida que ambos militares eran amigos desde los ya lejanos días en la academia. Roy conocía a la perfección al teniente coronel, y ella sabía que en aquel momento estaría muy preocupado por su amigo.

Reanudaron el trabajo en silencio. Los demás miembros del equipo se habían marchado hacía ya varias horas, y su teniente se había ofrecido a quedarse en junto a él para ayudarlo con los numerosos pendientes que aún tenía. Si Hughes estaba en lo cierto, pronto una carta del fürher Bradley arribaría a su oficina anunciándole su próximo traslado a los cuarteles de Central.

Roy recordó en aquel momento el fin de la guerra. Hughes había permanecido a su lado en aquella ocasión, los dos mirando fijamente la atalaya donde el viejo Bradley se alzaba como un ser inexpugnable que observaba con complacencia la destrucción que se extendía a sus pies.

—Eres ingenuo, Roy —le dijo sin quitar la vista del führer—, pero me gusta ese sueño tuyo. Te acompañaré y te veré en la cima del mundo, amigo. Quiero ser testigo de cómo tus ideales lo cambian todo desde la raíz. —Y Hughes le sonrió. Aquella sonrisa franca y pasional que tanto le gustaba regalar a manos llenas, y Roy supo que era una promesa.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo al filo de la medianoche y algo en su tono estridente tenía la cadencia de una premonición.

—Coronel Mustang —dijo al levantar el tubo, esperando muy en el fondo que fuera su amigo al otro lado de la línea, presto a irrumpir en su rutina con su dosis inagotable de vitalidad.

La voz de la operadora se oía lejana, como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Roy sintió que algo se le rompía en su interior al oír las palabras de la mujer, quien parecía estar sollozando. No supo qué responder ante aquella terrible noticia. Cortó de inmediato.

Riza supo que algo andaba mal con su superior al verlo colgar el teléfono con brusquedad para posteriormente hundirse en su sillón de trabajo con expresión compungida.

—Dígame que no es verdad, teniente —soltó Roy, hundiendo su rostro entre las manos—. Dígame que el teléfono no acaba de sonar.

—¿Señor? —dijo ella.

—El teléfono no sonó y yo solo estoy soñando, teniente.

—¡Señor! —lo llamó Riza, alarmada; nunca había visto a su superior de esa manera—. ¿Qué sucede?

Él la miró. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor.

—Acaban de llamar de los cuarteles de Central. Encontraron el cuerpo de Hughes. Lo asesinaron en una cabina de teléfonos, teniente Hawkeye. Debemos ir a Central lo antes posible.

Acompañó al coronel hasta su casa. Durante el trayecto en el coche él no pronunció casi ninguna palabra, exceptuando la vez que ella le preguntó cómo se encontraba. Él la miró como si fuese una desconocida, todavía con marcas de dolor en sus ojos, y le dijo que sí. Riza sabía que no era verdad, que él _no_ estaba bien, empero no dijo nada.

Recordó el funeral de su padre, cuando ella apenas tenía dieciséis años. Roy estuvo a su lado durante el tiempo que duró la ceremonia. Ella no había llorado, pero recordaba a la perfección aquel nudo que se le había instalado en la garganta y la sensación de una pérdida irreparable.

El teniente coronel Hughes se había ido. A Riza le parecía incluso irreal que la vida de aquel hombre tan alegre y vivaz se haya esfumado tan de repente, y un sentimiento de pena la invadió al recordar a su esposa y a la hija pequeña que dejaba atrás. Le echó un rápido vistazo al coronel a través del espejo retrovisor: sus ojos se hallaban apagados mirando por la ventanilla a las calles semivacías de la ciudad. Y el dolor.

Supo entonces que no debía sucumbir ante la pena que sentía. Ella _debía_ ser fuerte por él.

La teniente estacionó el coche en frente de su hogar. Roy cogió las llaves de su casa y entró. Riza le había dicho que entraría junto a él, pero Roy le pidió que lo aguardara un momento en la cabina del automóvil, porque no tardaría demasiado.

Encendió las luces, y una fotografía enmarcada colocada en la repisa de la puerta lo recibió. Cogió la fotografía con sumo cuidado, como si esta fuera un tesoro invaluable y delicado que podría romperse en cualquier momento. En ella se veía a dos militares jóvenes, apenas graduados de la academia.

Uno exhibía una sonrisa enorme que parecía traspasar el vidrio que la cubría. Detrás de sus gafas brillaba la misma sonrisa en sus ojos verdes, chispeantes de vida. Su brazo derecho rodeaba los hombros de otro muchacho, un poco más bajo y de mirada seria.

Roy se sacudió las lágrimas que escocían sus ojos, irritado. Recordaba perfectamente el día que se habían tomado aquella foto.

—Cuando seamos dos vejestorios ni siquiera recordaremos quiénes son esos muchachos de ahí, pero siempre podremos tomarnos una igual —dijo Hughes y rio con ganas. Él y Heatcliff lo secundaron con sendas carcajadas divertidas.

Pasó sus dedos por los bordes del cuadro con suavidad. Heatcliff había sido el encargado de tomar la foto aquella vez, y había muerto muchos años atrás, cuando la guerra y el azaroso destino los habían colocado en bandos enemigos.

Y Hughes también había muerto. De aquella fotografía ya solo quedaba él.

—Idiota —murmuró, y su voz salió quebrada.

Oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta. Del otro lado, Riza lo miraba con preocupación.

—No puedo quedarme a esperarlo, señor —se disculpó la joven.

Él la recibió y le indicó que pasara al pequeño salón. Todavía con la fotografía aferrada contra su pecho, se sentó.

—Era mi mejor amigo, teniente —dijo, y le enseñó la fotografía—. Nos conocimos en la academia, ¿sabes? Al principio me caía bastante mal. —Una sonrisa triste curvó sus labios—. Lo veía como una competencia… y tenía la manía de quedarse siempre con el último _quiché_ de espinacas.

Y habló. Habló durante largo tiempo sobre Hughes, sobre los días en la academia y cómo había nacido su amistad. Habló de su inagotable energía, de los sueños que compartían. Habló de la guerra y de su promesa posterior. Habló de la vida que llevaban después de regresar y de las veces que le daba lata con su ellas, sus luces: Gracia y Elicia. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, habló sobre las cosas que hubiera querido decirle pero que calló.

—No sabe cuánto lo siento, señor —confesó ella, tomándole de la mano. Era un gesto de consuelo y complicidad de cuando eran pequeños y compartían el pan y la sal bajo el mismo techo. Nunca más lo habían vuelto a hacer, pero Riza supo que aquel era el momento, porque él lo _necesitaba_ —. El teniente coronel Hughes era una persona que sabía hacerse querer.

Roy cogió la mano que ella le ofrecía y la miró.

—Me pregunto, teniente, si él sabía cuán importante era para mí, si hice lo suficiente por él. Tal vez no habría muerto si yo hubiera contestado el teléfono a tiempo. —Su mirada volvía a cubrirse de una sombra de dolor.

Riza negó suavemente con la cabeza y afianzó el agarre de su mano.

—Él lo sabía señor. Sabía cuánto usted lo apreciaba. Tal vez por eso le divertía tanto con sus llamadas en medio de la nada. Esté seguro de eso, coronel.

Permanecieron así durante un largo rato. El tren no partiría sino hasta dos horas después y la estación se hallaba próxima a la casa del coronel. Riza no soltó su mano, y lo siguió escuchando paciente en sus historias con el teniente coronel, paciente. Roy le mostró a detalle la fotografía que sostenía entre sus manos y le contó su historia, y a Riza le pareció que la sonrisa de Hughes se asemejaba a un saludo avistado a través de un velo, pero que estaba ahí, presente. Roy de vez en cuando se sacudía las lágrimas incipientes de un manotazo y seguía hablando.

Finalmente llegó el momento de partir. Roy cogió su atuendo de gala y dejó la fotografía sobre la repisa. Era tiempo.

—*—

Ver a Gracia y a Elicia en aquel lugar era más de lo que creía capaz de soportar. Los gritos de la niña, suplicando a voz en cuello que no enterraran a su padre produjo en él la sensación de que mil espadas atravesaban su corazón, inmisericordes.

Creyó que sus piernas no lo sostendrían por mucho tiempo. Quiso llorar a gritos, pero logró mantener el rostro impertérrito mientras las personas estaban ahí.

Y entendió finalmente a los hermanos Elric, porque en aquel momento también deseó con todas sus fuerzas traerlo de vuelta, con su esposa y su hija. Junto a él. Quería que le diera lata con sus llamados, con su risa estridente y su tono parlanchín. Lo quería a su lado, como aquella vez al final de la guerra, frente a la atalaya de Bradley, así solo fuera por última vez.

Dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas, mientras que el cielo se pintaba con los colores del atardecer. Cuando estas se secaron, un nuevo pensamiento se había formado en su cabeza y tenía la fuerza de una decisión:

Él, Roy Mustang, buscaría a los asesinos de su mejor amigo. Les daría caza hasta el final de los tiempos, y cuando los encontrara, les haría probar las llamas del mismísimo infierno.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: Necesitaba de esto. Necesitaba usar al pobre Roy para hacer catarsis una vez más.

La partida de un amigo irremplazable duele mucho, así que espero haber reflejado bien el dolor de Roy en esta viñeta. Pienso que algo se quebró en su interior cuando le contaron sobre la partida de su amigo, y de esa tristeza nació la ira que lo acompañaría el resto del manga. Estoy segura que Riza estuvo a su lado en todo momento, también.

Les pido disculpas por no responder esta vez los comentarios, pero prometo que cuando me libre de las parciales me pongo al día con ustedes. Y por tardar, también. Es que la facu arrancó con todo.

Como publicidad descarada: _Responsabilidades_ es mi otro fic RoyAi. Lo actualicé hace poquito, y los invito a pasarse por allá.

» tangie08.

» LawAlchemist10.

» DolcePiano.

» Meiosis2 (me hacés acordar a mis parciales de embriología con tu Nick XD).

» Ma'am Morgan.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevê!

10 de septiembre de 2016, sábado.


	12. Ishval recuerda

_Disclαimer αpplied_

* * *

Pαrα Morgαn, porque me bαncás en todo. Te adoro.

* * *

Bαlαs de sαlvα

XII

Ishvαl recuerdα

 _(Páginα doce)_

El sol de la mañana se cuela por un resquicio entre la pared y el marco de la puerta, y la luz te da de lleno en medio del rostro. Te alzas en ligera rebelión y das media vuelta, esperando que las mantas raídas que fungen de almohada te den la vaga ilusión de que todavía es de noche, y que la Tierra se halla aún cubierta por un manto de oscuridad salpicado de estrellas lejanas.

No quieres despertar. Deseas continuar en ese sueño donde nada ocurre y nada puede hacerte daño a ti y a los tuyos. Sin embargo, el encanto dura poco.

Azrael se hace notar con un llanto que inunda por completo la casucha de madera y adobe en la que se encuentran guarecidos. Llora de hambre tal vez, o quizás reclama la tibieza del pecho de su madre.

Sonríes con tristeza. Étoile se encuentra aún muy enferma para atender al niño, confinada en el hospital atendido por aquellos amestrianos que se niegan a abandonarlos a pesar de todo. Te deshaces de las mantas que te protegen del frío de la noche y te diriges hacia la cuna improvisada que Étoile preparó antes de irse. Azrael parece notar tu presencia, porque dirige su mirada dulce hacia ti y deja de llorar. Lo coges suavemente entre los brazos. Huele a leche de madre y a lana. Nunca antes de su llegada supiste cómo olían los bebés.

—Lo siento, hijo —susurras, meciendo suavemente a tu niño—. Mamá todavía está enferma. Pero volverá pronto con la gracia de Ishvala.

Esas palabras las recitas en voz alta para tu hijo y en tu corazón para ti. Deseas con tanto fervor el regreso de Étoile que diriges una mirada ansiosa a la puerta desvencijada de la casucha. Suspiras.

Azrael nació en medio de sangre y fuego. Todavía recuerdas las caras de tu madre y de los abuelos de Étoile cuando anunciaron la llegada de su primer hijo. Era una locura. ¿Cómo pudieron haber traído a un niño al mundo en un momento así? Empero para ti y para Étoile aquel niño supuso un oasis en el desierto plagado de cadáveres insepultos. En Azrael la guerra se aletarga y bebe la esperanza de un futuro de paz. Ishvala así lo dispuso.

Pronto, cuando las cosas mejoren así fuera un poco, y Étoile sea capaz de levantarse y andar, tú y tu familia abandonarán la tierra de sus ancestros en busca de un futuro para el niño. El gran país del sur ha sido generoso: les ha proveído de comida y armas para defenderse de los militares, y les ha prometido una vida feliz en sus tierras llenas de paz, donde Azrael podrá correr feliz en compañía de otros niños, sin que el color de sus ojos o su piel bronceada supusieran un obstáculo para relacionarse con el mundo.

El sonido lejano de una metralla te saca de tus sueños. Sumido como estabas en tus pensamientos, te sorprende por una milésima de segundo que Azrael se encuentre entre tus brazos. El niño inspira hondo y lanza otro lloro que vuelve a ocupar tus oídos con fuerza.

Los sueños son dulces, piensas. Empero ahora existen necesidades más urgentes que reclaman tu atención. Azrael llora de hambre, y tú debes ir en busca de la moza que se ofreció a amamantarlo mientras Étoile no está.

—Ya, ya —lo tranquilizas, colocando tu mano sobre su pequeña cabecita—. Iré por Alfreed, ¿vale? Espérame junto a la abuela.

Tu madre ha despertado hace ya unos minutos atrás, y es testigo muda de la escena que se desarrolla frente a ella. Te le acercas y extiende sus brazos delgados para coger con sumo cuidado al pequeño, como lo haría contigo si no hubieras crecido tanto. Una sombra de sonrisa curva tus labios ante aquel pensamiento.

El ardiente sol de Ishval te abrasa la piel apenas emerges de la casa. Una parte de ti desea quedarse dentro. No quieres ver lo que la guerra le ha hecho a tu pueblo.

No quieres salir, pero debes.

En Ishval, es otro día luchando para no morir.

Y la ilusión de la mañana se deshace rápidamente al echar un vistazo en derredor.

— ***—**

Étoile murió a principios del verano. Se fue en medio de fiebres y espasmos, susurrando el nombre de su hijo. Los médicos amestrianos no pudieron hacer nada por ella, te explicaron. La mujer baja la cabeza, incapaz de ocultar su pena, mientras te informa que a tu esposa le han consumido las fiebres, y que carne desgarrada durante el parto no se recuperó jamás.

El hombre de grandes ojos azules y mirada bondadosa intenta consolarte colocando una mano en tu hombro, pero la rechazas. Étoile se ha ido. No hay forma de que halles el consuelo ante la pérdida de la mitad de tu alma.

Azrael llora cuando llegas a la casa. Todavía es muy pequeño, pero parece entender la pena que te embarga y decide acompañarte. Lo tomas entre tus brazos y recuerdas las últimas palabras que oíste de la boca de Étoile. Ella quería que su hijo viviera y fuera feliz.

Y te apoyas en Azrael, esperando un milagro… tan solo viviendo.

Con el pasar de tiempo las cosas parecen desmejorar a ojos vista. Rumores inquietantes se extienden como un reguero de pólvora a tu alrededor.

En Ishval se sobrevive. Ya no recuerdas cuándo has dejado de vivir sin temor a las balas que vienen de ninguna parte, pero que con asombrosa puntería se llevan las vidas de aquellos que te son tan preciados.

Y el miedo te persigue como una sombra insistente a donde quiera que vayas. La pena por la muerte de tu amada tampoco se marcha. Podrías jurar que el miedo y la pena te acompañan, duermen en tu cama y comen de tu mesa. Te resignas a tus sempiternos compañeros, pero te niegas a sucumbir. Azrael, lo único que te queda de Étoile, te necesita.

El ejército ha decidido que ni tú ni los tuyos deben vivir más, y despliegan su mejor y más mortífera arma.

Ellos emergen de las dunas en filas ordenadas de capas blancas y uniforme azul.

Has oído sobre ellos de la boca de aquellos pocos que, huyendo de la masacre, llegaron hasta ti en busca de refugio.

«Alquimistas Estatales». Palabras impías, símbolo innegable de la maldad del hombre.

Esta noche la angustia se te instala en la boca del estómago formando un nudo prieto. El silencio presagia el advenir de un huracán.

Azrael duerme tranquilo entre tus brazos. No sabes por qué, pero sientes la necesidad de tenerlo cerca de ti en esta noche ominosa. Quizás albergas la esperanza de que en tus brazos encuentre la seguridad que no hallará en ninguna otra parte… mientras que a ti se te erizan los vellos de la nuca en anticipación a ese algo que se agazapa en medio de las sombras.

Y entonces, sucede.

Las llamas surgen de la nada misma, en medio de la nigérrima noche. Oyes gritos pavorosos al otro lado de la casa. Desesperado, despiertas a tu madre y tira de ella con fuerza mientras que sostienes a Azrael con fiereza contra tu pecho.

Debes huir, piensas, presa del pánico. Aquel que hizo surgir las llamas de la nada llegará pronto hasta ti. Ellas, inmisericordes parecen seguirte.

Él camina en medio del fuego como un mago lo hace entre los artificios de magia. El uniforme azul cubierto por la capa blanca que ondea detrás de su espalda. El miedo te atosiga. El hombre sigue caminando con la mano enguantada en alto. Lo puedes ver desde donde estás escondido. El pelo negro, la mirada fría en contraposición a las llamas que danzan furiosas a su alrededor.

Solo podía tratarse de un monstruo disfrazado de ser humano.

Azrael se despierta, tu madre ya no tiene fuerzas para caminar. Se hallan en un callejón sin salida y lo sabes.

Y de pronto, suena un chasquido. El grito nace de tu garganta con las fuerzas que no creías capaz de tener. Tu madre se desploma frente a tus ojos. Ya no se mueve. Azrael deja de llorar, y tú cierras los ojos.

Ya no te queda nada.

— ***—**

De alguna forma llegaste a sobrevivir de la furia del fuego.

No, tú ya no vives. Eres un cuerpo cuya alma le fue arrebatada en la arena del desierto; carne que aúlla y huesos delgados que se arrastran sobre la Tierra alimentados por un odio sordo que emerge desde lo profundo de tus entrañas.

Pasa el tiempo de forma ineluctable, y tú buscas incansablemente el momento de hacer justicia. Azrael y Étoile se lo merecen, porque a estas alturas te parece que las fiebres que han consumido a tu mujer fue culpa de ellos.

Lo buscas. Buscas al impío de cabello negro y ojos fríos que viste aquella noche danzando entre las llamas. Él se llevó a Azrael de entre tus brazos.

En tus oraciones de la noche la frase «Alquimista Estatal» es lo último que recitas antes de entregarte a tus pesadillas.

Oyes el rumor de que uno de los tuyos recorre ciudades ajusticiando a aquellos que han dañado a tu pueblo. La venganza de los muertos es implacable, piensas. Rezas para que cumpla con su cometido, pero una parte de ti desea que nunca encuentre al ser impío que acabó con tu familia, porque ansías con todas tus fuerzas acabar con él con tus propias manos.

De repente tu objetivo tiene nombre. Se llama Roy Mustang, Alquimista de la llama. Lo encontraste por casualidad cuando buscabas refugio una noche de tormenta. Es él, son sus ojos.

Quieres abalanzarte sobre él y gritarle el nombre de tu hijo, y que te suplique perdón mientras que la vida se le escapa de sus ojos. Lo deseas tanto que te duele.

Y sin embargo, te quedas en tu sitio. El impío coge las llaves de su coche y se pierde en medio de la oscuridad, y una idea toma forma en tu cabeza:

Él vivirá mientras tú lo decidas. Ya los muertos te darán la mejor oportunidad para tomar venganza.

Desde esa noche el nombre de Roy Mustang pone fin a tus plegarias.

Averiguas todo sobre el impío. Descubres que aún trabaja para el ejército. «Héroe de Ishval», le llaman. Escupes al suelo, furioso. Aquel ser no es sino la causa de tus pesadillas.

Recortes de periódicos, fotografías e informes antiguos se guardan celosamente en la carpeta vieja que escondes debajo de tus ropas. Descubres con el tiempo que deseas memorizar su rostro, solo para disfrutar de su expresión de angustia cuando acabes con él.

Con el pasar del tiempo llegas a reunir suficiente información para atacarlo cuando lo desees, pero no es el momento. Tus muertos te susurran al oído que todavía falta.

Lo observas desde lejos cual sombra que se agazapa en una esquina solitaria. Él camina con paso enérgico, siempre mirando hacia el frente, como si tuviera la mirada fija en el futuro. Aprietas los puños. ¿Desde cuándo tiene el derecho de tener sueños? Él ha acabado con todos los tuyos.

Ella camina con porte correcto, dos pasos detrás de él. Su mirada parece fría al principio, pero tú crees adivinar que en sus ojos se hallan la más profunda admiración y esperanza hacia el impío. Camina sumisa detrás del monstruo y tú no puedes entender cómo alguien puede depositar sus anhelos en alguien como él.

Se llama Riza Hawkeye, descubres al poco tiempo. Aunque no lo parezca, ella también hizo parte de la masacre a tu pueblo. Un escalofrío te recorre la espina dorsal al recordar aquellas balas que surgían de la nada y que mataban sin piedad. Había sido ella. Y la odias también por eso.

Sabes que no tienes muchas oportunidades de atacarlo si ella permanece tan cerca, así que tu mente idea otra manera, un poco más lenta quizás, pero infinitamente más dolorosa.

— ***—**

Los rumores que se yerguen a tu alrededor parecen confusos. Aquel de los tuyos, que tan sediento estaba de sangre y justicia, se ha aliado con tus enemigos.

No lo puedes creer. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Cómo podía perdonar a aquellos que regaron de sangre tu tierra sagrada? No lo entiendes.

Pero lo que más te confunde es el impío. Roy Mustang resultó herido en aquella extraña batalla sucedida en Central, pero una vez sano anunció a voz en cuello que Ishval resurgiría de sus cenizas.

La ira se te sube a la cabeza con solo pensarlo. ¿Qué se cree aquel monstruo? ¿Con qué derecho? Empero te detienes, porque la voz de Étoile te susurra suavemente al oído que ha llegado el momento.

Y la sonrisa se te tatúa en el rostro.

— ***—**

Llegaste como un refugiado más a tu tierra sagrada. El impío ha decidido que todo debe ser reconstruido desde la raíz. ¿Acaso piensa que así se resarcirá por la sangre derramada? Te suena a hipocresía desde donde lo mires.

Ella lo acompaña siempre, cual perro fiel a su amo condescendiente. Pero notas con el tiempo que la relación entre ambos va mucho más allá de la de un jefe con su subordinada. No sabes si son solo muy cercanos o si aquellas son las andanzas prohibidas de dos amantes. No te importa, porque ahora sabes que ella es el punto débil que con tanto ahínco buscaste por años.

Con tu sonrisa te acercas a ellos. Roy Mustang te recibe siempre que lo pides. Eres inteligente y lo sabes. El impío necesita de toda la ayuda posible para lavar la sangre de sus manos, y tú, diligente, te has ofrecido con una sonrisa en los labios. Pronto te ganas su confianza y un asiento en la misma mesa que él.

Entonces tu plan largamente acariciado comienza a marchar sobre ruedas. Muchos de tus hermanos todavía conservan las huellas del dolor en sus corazones y colaboran contigo.

No debes dudar. El impío es un hipócrita que nunca se ha arrepentido de sus actos, y que aquella pantomima de redención no es sino otra cosa que un teatro de marionetas montado pada ganar adeptos. Conoces su meta secreta, y eso te produce un asco infinito.

Lo odias, estás seguro. Odias aquellos ojos oscuros, una vez fríos en medio de las llamas, pero inexplicablemente cálidos cuando miran su obra… y especialmente cuando la miran a ella.

Planeas con máximo cuidado todos los detalles. El artefacto explosivo que has preparado con ayuda de tus hermanos será el fin de Roy Mustang y el epílogo de tu venganza. Revisas una y otra vez los apuntes que te has guardado con el paso de los años, saboreando de antemano la victoria.

La reunión se desarrolla con normalidad en la sala pequeña del nuevo cuartel de Ishval. El impío revisa los papeles que le has traído con una mueca de satisfacción en los labios. Has sabido desempeñar tu papel a la perfección durante todo este tiempo y él no duda de ti. Ella, parada dos pasos detrás de Mustang no dice nada, has descubierto con el tiempo que es una mujer de pocas palabras. Empero sus ojos rojizos se hallan clavados en ti con vehemencia. ¿Acaso ella ha descubierto tu plan? Imposible.

Deslizas con cuidado el maletín que guarda la bomba debajo de la mesa. Te queda todavía tiempo. Esperas.

—Esto está muy bien hecho, Azrael —dice el impío dirigiendo su mirada hacia ti. Cuando decidiste presentarte ante él acogiste como propio el nombre de tu hijo—. Pronto podemos empezar la construcción de la escuela secundaria gracias a ti.

—Para nada, general de brigada —contestas con falsa humildad. Hay días en los que te cuesta desempeñar tu papel, pero te superpones al desagrado que te produce la presencia de aquel hombre—. Todo esto es gracias a su esfuerzo y el de mis hermanos. —Consultas tu reloj con un movimiento vago. Es tiempo—. Ruego me disculpen, señores. Tengo un asunto urgente que atender.

El impío te dispensa y caminas hasta el dintel de la puerta, pero antes de marcharte te giras por última vez.

—General de Brigada Mustang. —El impío levanta la cabeza y vuelve a mirarte—. Ishval recuerda.

Y te marchas sintiendo la mirada de ella clavada en tu nuca.

Hoy morirá. Lo sabes.

Oyes la explosión a tus espaldas. Y sonríes.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Aclαrαciones:

• Azrael, Alfreed y Étoile son personajes del manga _Heroic Legend of Arslan._

* * *

Fe de errαtαs:

• Heathcliff Erbe, el amigo ishavlí de Roy y Hughes. Parece que estuve escribiendo su nombre mal todo este tiempo. Voy a corregirlo en breve.

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: tengo que justificar los casi dos meses que no asomé la nariz por acá, y la verdad es que no sé dónde empezar. Esto es una suerte de nota de desahogo para mí.

A principios de setiembre perdí a una valiosísima persona a la que podía considerar una hermana. Y me ha pegado demasiado mal. Es demasiado fuerte ver la fotografía enmarcada arriba de mi escritorio, en donde las dos aparecemos en compañía de otro amigo que partió hace tres años. Es demasiado doloroso saber que esas fotografías son lo único que queda de ellos, de ella. Porque la quiero tanto que ni siquiera sé cómo expresarlo.

Desde entonces —después de _Farewell_ , que escribí para ella— no fui capaz de escribir una sola línea, ni de editar las que ya estaban. No me nacían por más que lo intentara. Es recién ahora que pude retomar un poco el ritmo. Lo siento mucho.

Sobre el capítulo… es la página doce del diario del que ya hablamos en el capítulo seis. Para el atentado contra Roy me basé un poco en la famosa «Operación Valkiria», un atentado real contra Hitler sucedido en 1944. Se dice que si este hubiera tenido éxito, la guerra habría acabado diez meses antes y se hubieran salvado más de diez millones de vidas.

La sombra de Ishval es larga, y es seguro que, aún muchos años después de la contienda, existan personas con el suficiente rencor como para intentarlo. Por eso decidí escribir desde la perspectiva del perpetrador. Es humano de todas formas, y la visión que las víctimas tienen de Roy y Riza es totalmente distorsionada por las circunstancias. Espero que haya quedado bien, ya que es la primera vez que uso esta narrativa. :).

» SirenaMisty.

» Lawalchemist10.

» meiosis2.

» Ma'am Morgan.

» DolcePiano

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevê!

01 de Noviembre de 2016, martes.


	13. Arma de doble filo

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

«Habremos de ser lo que hagamos con aquello que hicieron de nosotros.» —Jeαn-Pαul Sαrtre.

* * *

Bαlαs de sαlvα

XIII

Armα de doble filo

Encontraron a Edward Elric mudo de dolor, abrazado con fuerza a la quimera. Alphonse, a su lado, también se hallaba envuelto en un doloroso silencio.

Costó convencer a Edward de soltar a la criatura. El coronel soltó un bufido molesto, demasiado apresurado en cumplir con su labor, pero ella no le hizo caso y le habló al jovencito con suma dulzura.

—Déjala, por favor, Edward. Necesitamos hacer el relevamiento de datos, y tú y tu hermano necesitan descansar.

Y cuando al fin cedió ante sus peticiones, Edward levantó el rostro y la miró con expresión derrotada. Riza no pudo evitar sentir una pena inmensa por el chico. Tan joven y con tanto peso sobre los hombros, pensó.

Alphonse acompañó a su hermano hasta los cuarteles. Riza pensó que si el pequeño de los Elric tuviera un rostro humano, tendría el mismo rostro compungido de su hermano.

Cuando los dos chicos se alejaron de la casa de Tucker, el coronel permitió pasar a los miembros de la policía militar. Pusieron bajo arresto al Alquimista de la Vida luego de curar sus heridas. El hombre se negó a someterse al interrogatorio aduciendo su estado, por lo que debían volver a interrogarlo al día siguiente.

Salieron a la calle juntos, la teniente caminando dos pasos detrás del coronel. Incluso el clima parecía prestarse a la tristeza del ambiente. El día era gris, las nubes amenazando una tormenta y las calles estaban vacías mientras ella guiaba el automóvil de vuelta hasta los cuarteles.

—¿Qué pasará con la quimera, señor? —preguntó el teniente Havoc desde el asiento de atrás. Riza notó que su compañero hurgaba con ansiedad en los bolsillos de su uniforme en busca del paquete de cigarrillos.

—No estoy seguro —respondió el coronel—. Lo más probable es que se la lleven a los laboratorios de investigación en Central. —La respuesta le erizó los vellos de la nuca.

—¿Qué hay del Jefe de Acero y su hermano?

—Ambos son testigos del incidente. Ahora mismo vamos a interrogarlos.

—¿No cree que es muy pronto, señor? —intervino Riza—. Edward se veía muy acongojado en la escena del incidente.

Roy suspiró suavemente antes de replicar:

—Aún si pasa el tiempo lo seguirá estando, teniente. Es mejor hacer las cosas lo más rápido posible.

Edward y Alphonse se hallaban completamente solos en la sala de interrogatorios cuando llegaron. El coronel pidió que se les sirviera sendas tazas de café a los hermanos y se sentó en frente de ellos. Riza ocupó su lugar al lado del coronel con una pluma y un bloc de notas listos.

—Bien, Acero. Cuéntamelo todo —ordenó el coronel, y a Riza le hubiera gustado que utilizara un tono menos imperativo.

Edward fue soltando lentamente los detalles del horrible acontecimiento. Shou Tucker no había mostrado ningún indicio de lo que estaba planeando durante los días en los que ellos permanecieron a su cuidado. Parecía un padre cariñoso con su hija, pero sí bastante preocupado por la evaluación que se avecinaba.

—Entonces llegamos a la casa y no encontramos al señor Tucker por ningún lado —aportó Alphonse—. Al principio pensamos que habían salido, pero luego decidimos buscarlos, y…

—Estaban en el sótano —dijo Edward apretando los puños—. Nina y él. Estaban en el sótano. Y nosotros… nosotros llegamos demasiado tarde.

—¿Crees de verdad que hubieras podido hacer algo, Acero? —le preguntó el coronel cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cómo habrías sabido lo que Tucker pensaba en primer lugar?

—Tal vez si nosotros…

—Déjalo ya —lo cortó Roy—. No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora.

Edward se levantó de la silla con un impulso, sus puños cerrados golpearon la mesa con impotencia, y sus ojos parecían estar al filo de derramar una lágrima.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó con la voz seca.

—Por ahora sí —respondió el coronel. Y los chicos se marcharon rápidamente luego de sus palabras.

— ***—**

El canto de las gotas de lluvia se colaba a través de los cristales de la ventana. Riza apartó la mirada del informe en el que estaba trabajando y echó un vistazo en derredor. Poco a poco las mesas de trabajo de sus compañeros habían se habían vaciado con el pasar de las horas. Aquel día no había sido animado en absoluto, como si todos aquellos hombres trataran de digerir las horas que le quedaban para marcharse a sus hogares y olvidar el incidente de la niña. Finalmente, cuando el reloj arañaba las diez de la noche, los únicos rezagados en la oficina eran ella y el coronel.

Riza no dudaba de la valía de sus compañeros. Eran hombres curtidos por la disciplina del ejército, voluntariosos y valientes. Demasiado acostumbrados a la maldad que se agazapaba a la sombra de una esquina solitaria, se habían vuelto duros. Sin embargo, ese día, todos parecían sentirse indignados y acongojados a partes iguales. Riza no podía culparlos.

—Hay algo que te molesta, teniente. —Roy también había parado sus labores y la miraba fijamente desde su escritorio de madera pulida. Su afirmación la sacó de su ensimismamiento y la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué fue tan duro con Edward, coronel? —se atrevió a indagar entonces.

El hombre le sostuvo la mirada por un momento.

—¿Crees que había una forma de suavizar el golpe?

—No, pero tal vez alguna manera de hacerlos sentir mejor.

—No la hay —afirmó el coronel—. ¿Conoces el principio de la alquimia, teniente?

Ella trató de hacer memoria. Su padre le había regalado un libro antiguo de principios de la alquimia en algún cumpleaños antes de la muerte de su madre. Lo había leído muchas veces cuando era niña, hasta que decidió obsequiárselo a alguien más.

—Lo recuerdo —dijo, todavía pensando—. Mi padre lo mencionó alguna vez: entendimiento, descomposición y reconstrucción. No estoy segura si ese era el orden correcto.

—Tienes una memoria prodigiosa, teniente —dijo Roy con una sombra de sonrisa—. La alquimia es una ciencia que todo lo puede. Una vez que comprendes el principio, lo demás es sencillo.

»Conoces su poderío, teniente. Es capaz de crear cosas maravillosas o de ayudar a las personas. Pero también puede crear verdaderos monstruos. —El coronel apretó los labios, y Riza supo que no estaba hablando de la quimera de Shou Tucker.

El informe preliminar que le había facilitado uno de sus subordinados llevaba consigo una fotografía de la niña y el perro. Ambos se veían felices, ajenos a aquello que les sucedería en el seno de su propia familia.

¿En qué estaba pensando Shou Tucker? El informe traía una copia impresa de la ficha del alquimista. Riza llevaba horas intentando evadir la fotografía del hombre, porque con solo mirarla sentía una abrumadora sensación de asco.

Sintió unos pinchazos en la piel de su espalda, allí donde su padre había guardado el secreto de la alquimia de fuego, y la sensación de desagrado no hacía sino aumentar a cada momento. Hacía tiempo que _intentaba_ no recordar nada de eso. Empresa por demás difícil, porque solamente bastaba echarle un vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo para que le diera un golpe de realidad.

¿En qué estaba pensando su padre aquella vez?

—Se supone que la alquimia sirve para ayudar a las personas. ¿Por qué…? —Lo dijo sin pensarlo, como esa vez que se encontró con el aprendiz de su padre en la arena de batalla. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero ni la niña de aquel entonces, ni la adulta en la que se había convertido habían encontrado respuesta a esa pregunta.

El coronel se había le había acercado tan discretamente, que no había notado que estaba ocupando el lugar de Falman justo al lado de ella.

—Ese era su objetivo primo, teniente. Empero con el paso del tiempo, subyugada a la ambición de los hombres, se convirtió en esta arma de doble filo que conocemos.

«Entre nosotros y el señor Tucker no hay diferencias cuando de tomar vidas se trata.»

La lógica de su superior era aplastante, y lo sabía. ¿Tenía ella el derecho de cuestionar a otros cuando hizo exactamente lo mismo en el pasado?

—Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte desde hace mucho tiempo, teniente. ¿Tuviste alguna vez la opción de elegir? ¿Alguna vez pensante en cómo hubiera sido tu vida? Si la alquimia no se hubiera cruzado en tu camino, si yo… —Se detuvo, pero ella alcanzó a entenderlo.

—Eso no lo podemos saber, señor —respondió con una sonrisa resignada—. Yo elegí este camino —«Yo elegí seguirte»—. Somos hechura de nuestras decisiones, coronel. Tal vez hubiéramos estado en este mismo lugar incluso sin la ayuda de la alquimia.

—Pero tu padre…

—Lo hice a pesar de mi padre, señor. Fuimos ingenuos. Tal vez ni usted que era su aprendiz llegó a comprender los preceptos de la alquimia hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La única persona que no tuvo chance de elegir fue ella. —Señaló la fotografía de donde Nina exhibía una sonrisa enorme y abrazaba a su mascota. Se negaba a pensar en la niña como algo inhumano—. ¿Qué pasará con ella?

—Hughes está en camino —dijo Roy—. Junto con él vendrá personal del departamento de alquimistas estatales. Serán ellos quienes decidan su destino.

Riza se preguntó vagamente qué hubieran hecho con ella de ser otros quienes supieran el secreto de su espalda.

—¿Y qué hay de Edward?

—Seguramente volverán a interrogarlo mañana.

—Insisto en que ha sido demasiado duro con él —señaló Riza.

—Sabes, teniente, los tres principios de la alquimia se pueden aplicar a Acero en estos momentos. Cuando entienda que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer por la niña, será capaz de asimilar la tristeza que siente. Tendrá que entender que no es un hecho aislado, y deberá aprender a reconstruirse solo cada vez que pase. Avanzar es lo que le queda.

Ella comprendió que las palabras de su superior no se referían solo a Edward, sino a ellos mismos. ¿No llevaban haciendo eso mismo después de tantos años? ¿Sobreponerse al horror, curarse las heridas y avanzar?

El coronel volvió a su estación de trabajo y ella se concentró en su informe. Afuera seguía lloviendo con fuerzas y el reloj seguía avanzado hacia la medianoche. Cogió su pluma y apuntó una última línea.

«El resultado de la transmutación está a disposición del departamento de alquimistas estatales. Se espera que Shou Tucker sea juzgado en la brevedad posible», seguido de su firma.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: todavía no puedo decidir a cuál de los dos padres detesto más, si al de Riza o al de Nina. Ambos fueron unos desgraciados que arruinaron las vidas de sus hijas de forma terrible. No hay excusa para ello. Algo tiene que andar mal en tu sistema, tenés que tener hielo en las venas para hacerle lo que ellos le hicieron a sus hijas. Y me siguen produciendo un asco infinito aún años después de la primera vez que vi esto. Estas cosas me ponen intensa, _sorry_.

Pienso que de verdad a Roy sí le pesó un poco lo de la niña, y tal vez se vio proyectado en Ed al verlo tan triste y derrotado después de lo que pasó con Nina, y quizás era el momento de sacar a colación algunas cosas que tenía guardadas con Riza.

Haciendo de lado cuestiones deprimentes: me enamoré. Vi _Arslan Senki_ (referencias en la entrega anterior) y fue luz por ahí. Tiene T-O-D-O: historia, personajes, el diseño de Hiromu, ESE OST, ambientación. TIENE A ÉTOILE, señores. La _waifu_. Es, no sé _añsldkdhfg_ luego (?). Incluso en mi grupo de fickers estuvimos como medio día debatiendo sanamente sobre lord Máscara de Plata —la frase de arriba la saqué de ahí—. Si no vieron, vean. Por favor. La versión original también está buenísima.

También me colgué por _Yuri! on Ice_ y me puse a escribir a lo loco, cause el Vikturi. He aquí mis excusas (?).

Me falta desarrollar la idea para el # 14. Espero tenerlo pronto y, para los que leen _Responsabilidades_ , el quinto capítulo antes de año nuevo c:

» tangie08.

» Ma´am Morgan.

» Invitada: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu apreciación!

» DolcePiano.

» meiosis2.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevê!

02 de Diciembre de 2016, viernes.


	14. El idiota

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

Bαlαs de sαlvα

XIV

El idiotα

Conoció a Roy Mustang un día perdido de otoño, cuando las cosas eran más sencillas y estaba en su primer año de academia. Y le cayó mal desde el primer momento.

Aunque admiraba a las personas llenas de determinación, había algo en Roy que impedía que naciera en él ese sentimiento, y desconocía el por qué. Entonces hizo lo que solía hacer en esos casos: observarlo.

Para Hughes, una persona optimista y llena de alegría, era extraño sentir aquello; viéndolo objetivamente, Mustang no había hecho nada para que le cayera tan mal, y tampoco nada para que le cayera en gracia, pero definitivamente…

Hasta el día en que Roy decidió que Hughes era una competencia. Ese día lo cambió todo.

Le gustaban los retos, así que se calzó los lentes correctamente y aceptó el desafío.

Era un hueso duro de roer, se dijo. Ambos competían por quién ocupaba los primeros puestos de su clase en todas las disciplinas, y pronto sus compañeros encontraron divertido apostar por alguno de ellos, y los dos siempre iban tan parejos que nadie nuca podía adivinar el resultado.

—Jodido ishvalita —soltó uno de sus compañeros de mesa, fastidiado

—¿Qué hizo ahora? —preguntó Hughes a la ligera, sin prestar demasiada atención al diálogo.

—Existir. —Y sus demás compañeros celebraron la ocurrencia con sendas carcajadas que llenaron el comedor. Hughes frunció el ceño contrariado. Sus superiores podían ser así de insufribles en algunas ocasiones, en especial cuando la conversación giraba en torno al ishvalita que tanto les molestaba. Suspiró.

Él, nacido y criado como amestriano puro fue educado por sus padres para entender la diferencia entre ellos las demás razas que poblaban el país, especialmente la ishvalita. Pero cuando creció y formó su propia opinión, se dio cuenta de que lo único que los separaba era el color de sus ojos y de su piel. En todo lo demás eran iguales; por ello le resultaba sumamente irritante la actitud de sus superiores, racistas a ultranza. Sin embargo, debía esperar. Todavía no era tiempo de actuar.

Levantó la vista y observó que Mustang lo miraba desde el otro lado del comedor con rabia.

—*—

La ironía y el azar hicieron que las cosas se colocaran en su lugar, como era de costumbre.

Sus superiores finalmente se habían revelado como las personas que realmente eran, atacando al ishvalita una vez que lo encontraron solo. Él no dudó en coger un arma y apuntarlos, demostrando en ese acto todo el asco que les guardaba.

Y, como era de esperarse, allí también se encontraba Roy Mustang.

Por primera vez en su vida hicieron equipo los dos juntos por una buena causa, y a pesar del castigo que a la postre recibieron, sintió que cada magulladura en su cuerpo valía toda la pena del mundo.

Como es natural, él y Mustang terminaron por estrecharse las manos, sellando así una amistad que los acompañaría por el resto de su vida. Porque hay cosas en la vida, razonó, que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos después. Y derribar a los superiores para compartir castigo después era una de ellas.

No dejó de observar a Roy sin embargo. Todo lo contrario: a medida que su amistad iba estrechándose más, su capacidad de observación iba en aumento, descubriendo cosas en Roy que acaso el mundo desconocía.

Mustang era reservado y tranquilo, a diferencia de él, expresivo y carismático. Por alguna razón, empero, ambos funcionaban juntos a la perfección, como si los engranajes encajaran de forma correcta, y cuando Roy se abría, él lo encontraba.

Roy le hablaba de su sueño, le contaba de sus días en la vieja casona de su maestro en donde aprendió lo básico de la alquimia durante cuatro años de su vida. Y al verlo así, con el entusiasmo brillando en sus orbes de obsidiana, lo descubrió.

Roy Mustang era un idiota.

Un idiota al que nadie dudaría siquiera un segundo en seguir, porque era un idiota puro y lleno de sueños dulces.

Con la sombra de la guerra pisándole los talones, Maes Hughes rogó a los cielos porque la llama que ardía en los ojos de Roy no se apagara jamás.

—*—

La última vez que vio a Roy después de la graduación, este le comentó con entusiasmo que estaba estudiando con renovado ardor para los exámenes de selección de Alquimistas Estatales.

Quiso decirle que se detuviera. ¿No veía acaso que su alma se mancillaría si lo mandaban a la guerra? ¿A dónde iría el joven puro y entusiasmado que le hablaba en esos momentos?

Pero calló, le sonrió y de deseó suerte. Y Roy se marchó feliz detrás de sus sueños.

Y en el campo de batalla lo volvió a encontrar, justo de la manera en la que temía que lo encontraría: mancillado, sucio de sangre y cubierto de culpa.

Como él: una criatura despreciable.

Se culpó a sí mismo y se preguntó en el silencio de la noche qué hubiera pasado si él lo hubiera detenido esa vez antes del examen. Roy pareció leer sus pensamientos porque negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Nadie hubiera podido detenerme —afirmó—. Este camino lo escogí yo.

Pero aun así, sentía un ligero resquemor en la conciencia que no podía evitar.

La cadete Riza Hawkeye hizo su aparición en el medio de la guerra, para horror de Roy. Hughes lo observó atentamente, porque estaba seguro de que aquella muchacha significaba algo para su amigo, una cosa que no le había contado pero que estaba ahí, palpable.

Las palabras del Alquimista Carmesí lanzaron sendas flechas en los corazones de Roy y la chica, Hughes pudo verlo, y comprendió que él y la jovencita compartían un lazo fuerte. ¿Una promesa, un sueño tal vez? Hughes no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que sus deducciones no estaban demasiado lejos de la verdad.

Esa noche encontró a Roy devolviendo el contenido de su estómago sobre sus botas de cuero.

—¿Pero qué se supone que estamos haciendo, Hughes? —le preguntó, descompuesto.

—La guerra —le contestó. No supo el porqué, pero su voz adquirió un tono endurecido.

—Esto es una maldita masacre. Damos asco.

—Es por Hawkeye, ¿verdad? —indagó—. Desde que ella hizo su aparición en aquella torre que te encuentras así. —Roy lo miró confuso—. ¿Qué pasa entre ella y tú?

—Hawkeye… —Volvió a sucumbir ante la urgencia de sus náuseas—. Ella y yo…

—¿Es tu amante, mayor Mustang? —Se mantenía alejado de él, con la voz dura y sus ojos fijos en la cabeza inclinada de su amigo—. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—Ella es… Ella es la hija de mi maestro —confesó.

Y todas las fichas cayeron en su lugar. Roy había vivido con ella durante mucho tiempo, y el lazo que los unía era más fuerte de lo que él creía. Sintió un escalofrío repentino.

—Roy…

—Le hice una promesa. Ella confió en mí.

—¡Roy!

—Yo le fallé, Hughes. —Levantó la cabeza—. ¿Entiendes eso?

—Fallaste, pero aún estás a tiempo de salvarte. Levántate de ese asqueroso lugar y continúa luchando. ¿Recuerdas nuestros sueños de la academia? ¿Recuerdas tus días con ella? Levántate en nombre de esos recuerdos.

Le tomó una hora calmar a su amigo y llevarlo de vuelta al campamento. Algo se había roto dentro de él, Hughes lo sabía: la inocencia. Nunca más, hasta después, con el incidente con Heathcliff, lo había visto en ese estado. Temió que se quebrara como muchos de sus compañeros que se apuntaban a sí mismos con un arma para volver a casa, pero si algo tenía Roy era una fuerza de voluntad arrolladora.

Al final de la guerra, cuando los dos se hallaban parados frente a aquella atalaya derruida, Hughes lo confirmó al escucharlo hablar a su lado.

Roy Mustang era un idiota.

Pero un idiota al que valía la pena seguir.

Agitó el vaso de whisky distraído en sus pensamientos.

—Entonces es Hawkeye —le dijo clavando sus ojos verdes en él.

—No, no es ella —negó Roy, pero solo intentaba defender lo indefendible. Si Hughes afirmaba algo, es porque ya lo sabía.

—No te vendría una esposa como ella, Roy. —El aludido se sobresaltó y lo miró irritado.

Hughes los había observado desde que volvieron de la guerra. Siempre juntos, ella dos pasos detrás del coronel, vigilándolo con paciencia tibetana. Él, dos pasos al frente, sin dejar de mirarla a ella.

Él sabía de los maliciosos rumores que corrían por los cuarteles del Este sobre el coronel y su subordinada, pero también sabía que su amigo era demasiado honorable como para que estos fueran ciertos.

Lo sabía muy bien. Que los demás murmuraran todo lo que quisieran, jamás se acercarían a la verdad de la relación de aquellos dos: un lazo de sangre, pólvora y culpa.

—No pienso casarme con nadie, Hughes. —Roy apretó los dientes—. Y Hawkeye…

—Formarías una linda familia con ella. Aunque no una tan bella como la de Gracia y la mía. —Le gustaba hacerlo enojar, porque así Roy revelaba más de lo que debería, y Hughes no dudaba en tomarlo con la guardia baja.

—Tonterías —se sirvió otro _shot_ de whisky—. Además las leyes…

—¿Ves que te delatas solo? —Hughes rio—. Esas leyes no son justas.

—Para nada. —Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se llevó la palma a la cara—. Olvida que dije eso.

Hughes volvió a reír.

—Eres un idiota, Roy.

—Me estás ofendiendo, Hughes.

—Eres un buen idiota —continuó este sin hacerle caso—. No niego que me gustaría verte con una buena mujer a tu lado, especialmente si esa mujer es Riza Hawkeye, pero no estoy tan ciego como para darme cuenta de que ustedes van más allá de la relación superior-subordinada. Y no, no me creo el cuento de que se ven a escondidas, así que no te preocupes.

» Ambos están marcados por Ishval, amigo. Sellaron una promesa con sangre y fuego, y estoy seguro de que no pararán hasta cumplirla. Eres esa clase de idiota, Roy. Un idiota soñador al que nadie dudaría en seguir, incluso ella.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso, Hughes? —preguntó sorprendido—. No recuerdo haberte dicho ni la mitad de lo que dijiste.

—Observándote —respondió con tranquilidad—. Eres como un libro abierto para mí, coronel. Y, aunque no lo creas, ella también. Tus metas no te dejan ver más allá, pero piensa, Roy. ¿Qué harás una vez en la cima? ¿Cuándo empezarás a vivir? Piensa en las posibilidades y déjate llevar. Han esperado tanto, esperarán mucho más. ¿Pero y después?

» Vive tu vida, Roy. Ella forma parte de tu vida. Comienza ahora.

Maes Hughes lo confirmaba todos los días después del final de la guerra.

Roy Mustang era un idiota.

Pero un idiota por el que valía arriesgar la vida.

Y Riza iba por el mismo camino.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: Pasó que me enamoré perdidamente de Viktor Nikiforov y Yūri Katsuki, porque DIOS QUÉ LINDO ANIMÉ QUE YA ES. Detrás de eso vino una oleada de inspiración y un bucle de ver el animé over and over again, y hasta conseguí arrastrar a mi mejor amiga al hype de la serie. Y me siento re feliz con eso.

Presentadas las excusas pertinentes quiero decir que volví. Extrañé mucho escribir sobre la otepé, pero no fue hasta que decidí abrir Word que me di cuenta de eso. _Yuri! on Ice_ no fue lo único que pasó debajo de este puente.

Es un capítulo sencillo donde hay una referencia a _Harry Potter_ y _El Idiota_ , de Dostoyevski. Y, sobre todo, **cómo ve Hughes a Roy y al Royai**. Siempre lo pensé como alguien observador desde joven, así que no me cuesta imaginarlo mirando atentamente en la distancia a Roy y Riza, descubriendo de ellos más cosas de las que dejaba ver. La guerra como siempre presente, la culpa y los lazos. Y esa charla de amigos más que reveladora.

Espero que les haya gustado, temo que estoy saliendo de un bloqueo. Disculpen si hay errores.

»meiosis2.

»LawAlchemist10.

»DolcePiano.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

P.S.: ¡Feliz día de Royai! –retrasado-

14 de junio de 2017, miércoles.


	15. A la vera del camino

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

«Catelyn alzó la vista hacia la tenue línea roja que trazaba el cometa, un sendero en el azul intenso del cielo, como una cicatriz en el rostro de un dios.

—El gran Jon le dijo a Robb que los antiguos dioses han desplegado una bandera roja en venganza por Ned. Edmure cree que es un presagio de victoria para Aguasdulces […]. Daría cualquier cosa para tener tanta confianza como él. El escarlata es el color de los Lannister.

—Eso no es escarlata —replicó ser Brynden—. Y tampoco es rojo Tully. Lo que vemos en el cielo es una mancha de sangre, pequeña.

—¿Nuestra sangre o la suya?

—¿Ha habido jamás una guerra en la que solo sangrara un bando?» —Cαtelyn Stαrk y Ser Brynden Tully en _Choque de Reyes_ , sαgα _Cαnción de Hielo y Fuego_.

* * *

Pαrα Sophy. ¡Mejoráte pronto, churrα!

* * *

Bαlαs de sαlvα

XV

A lα verα del cαmino

El verano de su cumpleaños número dieciocho llegó y pasó con la rapidez de un vendaval. Riza se graduó de la escuela con honores, porque a pesar de haber quedado sola después de la partida del pupilo de su padre luego de la muerte de este, ella sentía que tenía una responsabilidad tanto para sí misma como para la memoria de su padre. Portó orgullosa, aunque con cierta timidez, la bandera de Amestris y recibió la medalla de oro, prueba de que era la mejor egresada de su promoción.

Y eran ahora esas notas sobresalientes las que decidirían su futuro. Un sueño comenzó a nacer dentro de ella al pie de la tumba donde reposaban los huesos de su padre, un sueño acunado por las palabras de Roy Mustang.

Durante años la milicia había sido un ente vedado por la sombra de su padre, algo malvado que se llevaba a sus seres queridos al horror de la guerra para no regresar jamás. Sin embargo, ante las palabras del señor Mustang, esta renació como una fuente de esperanza y un nuevo camino. Proteger y servir a los ciudadanos de su país le parecía una causa noble por la cual valía la pena luchar, así que decidió esforzarse el doble y obtener buenas notas para aspirar a una plaza en el cuartel de reclutas del Este.

Envió la solicitud apenas recibió su egreso escolar, junto a una carta de recomendación del director de la escuela y una propia, escrita de su puño y letra, en donde solicitaba una plaza sin necesidad de pasar por los exámenes probatorios.

La carta de su maestro decía: «es brillante»; la suya parecía decir: «por favor déjenme entrar».

Y cuando sus esperanzas de haber sido admitida se estaban rediciendo a polvo, arribó el cartero con una misiva en donde le anunciaban que sus notas y la carta de su director habían sido aprobadas por el consejo, y que la esperaban a mediados de agosto para iniciar los cursos.

Riza brincó de la cama al leer la respuesta, presa de alegría. Su sueño se haría realidad tan pronto como llegara a los cuarteles del Este. Y quizás, solo quizás, también podría cumplir otro deseo: volver a ver al señor Mustang.

Durante el tiempo que habían pasado separados, se había descubierto pensando en él muchas veces, rememorando los días de luz en su compañía. Eran esos recuerdos los bastiones contra la soledad que se había cernido sobre la casa después de su partida, y que alimentaban sus sueños en las noches de tormenta.

Volver a ver a Mustang, su amigo, se había arraigado tanto en ella que incluso se imaginaba el encuentro y una charla como en los viejos tiempos. Pero Mustang seguro había aplicado para los exámenes de Alquimistas Estatales hacía mucho tiempo, tal vez estaba asignado a su natal Ciudad Central, y quizás —el quizás que más entristecía a Riza—, ya había sentado cabeza, formado una familia y creado un mundo en donde ella no tenía cabida. Empero aunque la perspectiva no le parecía nada halagüeña, Riza no se desanimó, sino todo lo contrario: cumpliría su sueño y, al final, le daría las gracias a Mustang.

Mientras empacaba sus pertenencias más valiosas en una pequeña maleta se encontró con una fotografía. En ella se veía a un hombre sonriente y a una mujer que, feliz, sostenía a una criatura entre sus brazos.

Pudo reconocer a los personajes de la foto: sus padres y ella misma que, a juzgar por la fecha que estaba escrita al dorso, no pasaba del año de edad. Se detuvo a observar a su padre, y no pudo evitar suspirar preguntándose adónde había ido aquella sonrisa sincera.

Sintió un acceso de culpa. Su padre le había advertido una y otra vez sobre los peligros de la milicia, y Riza no lo había visto nunca tan decepcionado como la noche en la que el señor Mustang le comunicó su deseo de enrolarse. Espiró nuevamente. Tal vez ella misma lo estaba decepcionando en ese momento, mientras acomodaba la maleta y se marchaba tras los pasos de Mustang.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente. Ella no viviría el sueño de otro, sino que se marcharía a cumplir los suyos. Y, antes de partir, le llevaría un ramo de flores y una disculpa. Era lo correcto.

—*—

El cuartel era enorme visto desde la calle. Riza se acercó a los guardias y los saludó con la característica pose militar.

—Riza Hawkeye, señor. Recluta de primer año. —Los guardias abrieron la verja y la dejaron pasar.

La ceremonia de inicio fue sencilla y directa como se podría esperar de la milicia. El comandante les pidió que los haga sentir orgullosos y les deseó buena suerte antes de dar por terminada la reunión. Posteriormente las reclutas fueron enviadas a sus respectivas barracas.

A Riza no le sorprendió compartir con otras reclutas, pero no esperaba que solo lo hiciera con una. Le inquietaba en el fondo quién podría ser, porque tenía muy presente el secreto de su padre guardado en la piel de su espalda.

La barraca no era muy grande. Apenas tenía espacio para una cucheta que, por lo visto, ya había ocupado su compañera la parte de arriba, dos escritorios y un par de roperos de apenas el tamaño justo para un par de mudas de ropa y el uniforme de gala. Se acercó a uno de los roperos y se disponía a abrirlo cuando una voz alegre la interrumpió:

—¡Esa es mi parte, querida!

A Riza le pareció bella. Cabello largo encrespado recogido en una coleta alta, piel clara y labios pintados en rojo furioso, desafiando abiertamente una de las normas del cuartel.

—Lo siento. —Retiró la mano de la puerta del ropero—. ¿No crees que el maquillaje está demás?

La mujer le sonrió.

—Bah. —Con un gesto de la mano le restó importancia. Entró y se sentó cómodamente en una de las sillas—. ¿Así que eres mi compañera? Soy Rebeca Catalina, llegué una hora antes que tú.

—Riza Hawkeye . —Extendió la mano y Rebeca la tomó efusivamente.

—Sé para qué has venido, Riza. —Los ojos de Rebeca destellaban malignidad.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡A conseguir un buen hombre, querida! ¿A qué más si no? —exclamó Rebeca—. Y por la forma en la que te estás sonrojando creo que es verdad.

Riza se llevó las manos en las mejillas por inercia. Rebeca rio y se dio cuenta de que había caído en una treta de su compañera.

—Estaremos juntas tres años, querida —dijo Rebeca—. Si mantenemos el sentido del humor lo haremos más llevadero. ¿No lo crees?

Riza estuvo de acuerdo, así que sellaron un pacto silencioso, que a la postre hizo que entre ellas naciera una buena amistad. Riza era reservada y poco dada a las charlas sencillas, en cambio Rebeca era un ventarrón de buena salud que irrumpía en su vida con una dosis de energía inagotable.

No tardaron en llamar la atención de los superiores de la academia. Riza, como en la escuela, con mucho esfuerzo había logrado estar al frente de la clase y Rebeca, sin apenas estudiar, la secundaba. Ambas eran muy buenas en la teoría y en la práctica, especialmente en la de tiro al blanco, en donde Riza se destacaba con una escalofriante puntería que al poco tiempo le hizo ganar el apodo de «Ojo de Halcón» —cortesía de Evgenia, otra compañera de curso— que no solo hacía alusión a su capacidad con las armas de fuego, sino que, en otro idioma, era un juego de palabras con su apellido.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Riza sentía que podía confiar más en Rebeca, y decidió que era el momento de mostrarle el secreto que guardaba en su espalda. Lo hizo una noche después de las prácticas de tiro, cuando las dos estaban encerradas en la barraca. Rebeca se llevó las manos a la cara visiblemente horrorizada.

—¿Pero quién te hizo eso, Riza? —preguntó con un tono de voz impresionado.

—Fue mi padre. No sé sobre alquimia más de lo básico, pero él me encargó que la cuidase con celo porque era la investigación de su vida.

—Pues gracias por la confianza, querida —contestó Rebeca, intentando sonreír. Lo que calló para siempre era lo que pensaba: el padre de Riza debió de haber sido un monstruo para condenarla a llevar semejante carga sobre sus hombros.

Afuera del cuartel la guerra se recrudecía a ojos vista. Noticias inquietantes se erigían alrededor de las jóvenes muchachas. Riza temía que pronto la falta de tropas las obligaran a ellas a asistir al campo de batalla, y sus temores se confirmaron la tarde en la que Rebeca llegó hasta ella en el campo de tiro, pálida como la cera, sosteniendo una resolución en su diestra.

—Nos han llamado —dijo en un hilo de voz—. Todas las reclutas de último año deben servir en Ishval.

—Pero nosotras recién vamos a segundo, Rebeca.

La mujer le dedicó un rictus amargo que se le parecía pavorosamente al de su padre.

—Somos las mejores en tiro, querida. Nos han asignado a limpiar el paso a los Alquimistas Estatales. Riza, esto es nuestro premio por ser destacadas con las armas. —La tomó del hombro y Riza notó que su mano temblaba—. Nos vamos a la guerra, amiga.

—*—

Existen cosas en la vida que son imposibles de olvidar, y Riza podía enumerarlas todas en el campo de batalla.

Ishval olía a sangre y arena. El sol en lo alto abrazaba la tierra sin misericordia, y por las noches el viento le mordía los huesos. Tanto ella como Rebeca fueron asignadas a dos atalayas, y su misión era simple: matar.

Su primera víctima fue un hombre de mediana edad armado con un arcabuz. Riza no cerró los ojos al momento de disparar, y vio el instante en el que la bala atravesaba la carne y el hombre caía en la arena del desierto. Nunca habría de olvidar la sensación de asco infinito que sintió después de su primer asesinado y, aunque todas las noches se lavara las manos con saña, le parecía que el olor de la sangre y la pólvora jamás desaparecerían.

El campo de batalla la fue curtiendo poco a poco. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba la guerra bajo sus ojos empezaban a observarse las marcas de las noches en vela, porque muchas veces tenía tanto miedo de dormir a causa de las pesadillas, que pasaba noches enteras en despierta.

Tampoco olvidaría el día en el que encontraron a Evgenia muerta en el campo de batalla. Con los ojos abiertos, expresión de espanto y una herida horrible en medio del abdomen que le arrebató la vida. Quiso llorar, pero descubrió que las lágrimas se le habían secado antes de que siquiera se asomasen por sus ojos. Rebeca se superpuso a la impresión rápidamente y la ayudó a enterrar el cuerpo de quien otrora fuera su amiga.

—Vive —murmuraba Rebeca—. Vive y mañana pasará algo bueno.

Con el tiempo sus miedos fueron dirigidos al señor Mustang. Deseaba de todo corazón que, al menos él, haya cumplido su sueño de proteger y servir a la patria sin estar matando a sus propios compatriotas. Sin embargo, ese deseo también fue aplastado por el peso de la realidad cuando salvó a Mustang y a su amigo de las garras de aquel cadáver insepulto.

—¿Me recuerda, mayor? —Y los ojos de él se dirigieron a ella como si fuera una pesadilla. Riza recordó las obsidianas que, dulces, la veían a ella con mirada soñadora.

Y lo comprendió. También él había matado a su niño interior.

No pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué de las cosas. Una y otra vez. Pero no importaba cuántas veces lo hiciera; jamás obtendría respuesta.

Se encontró con Mustang muchas veces en el campo de batalla, y ella le dejó en claro todas las veces que los gloriosos días en la casa de su padre eran cosa del pasado al llamarlo por su rígido rango militar. Mustang quiso protestar, pero ella no cedió aunque le _dolía_.

El fin de la guerra le dejó un mal sabor en la boca. ¿Qué podía celebrar después de todo? ¿Que volvía? ¿Adónde? Con el alma corrupta, con esa culpa como una sombra sempiterna que la acompañaría de por vida. Se sentía indigna de siquiera pisar la tierra sagrada en donde descansaban sus padres.

Se echó andar por un largo trecho de casas derruidas y tierra quemada hasta que lo encontró a la vera del camino.

Se arrodilló ante él casi con devoción, y lo contempló largamente. Era pequeño, de no más de cuatro años. Tenía una herida de bala en el corazón, probablemente obra de algún francotirador. Murió con los ojos cerrados, con la expresión calma de aquellos que jamás conocieron el pecado, a diferencia de Evgenia, quien tenía el horror tatuado en su expresión. Y también, a diferencia de Evgenia, el niño no sostenía un rifle, sino un peluche viejo y descolorido.

Cogió una piedra, luego otra. Empezó a cavar con las manos desnudas que pronto empezaron a sangrar por los rasguños que le producía la tierra dura, pero a ella no le importó. Fueron sus decisiones las que la llevaron hasta ahí y debía asumir la culpa.

Ella había querido proteger a ese niño. ¿Por qué, entonces, estaba enterrando su cuerpo luego de haber matado a su gente?

¿Qué la hacía diferente de aquel loco que respondía al nombre de Solf J. Kimblee?

Era una asesina. Kimblee siempre tuvo la razón.

Debía haber alguna manera de resarcirlo.

Cargar con la culpa no era suficiente.

Se odió a sí misma, a su incapacidad de llorar —aunque no tenía el derecho— y maldijo mil veces la carga que dejó su padre sobre ella. Y también maldijo la sarta de circunstancias que la habían llevado a enterrar a un niño en medio de la tierra.

Cuando la tumba estaba lo suficientemente honda cogió al niño entre sus brazos como lo habría hecho una madre con su hijo. Se sorprendió que apenas pesara nada. Lo sostuvo por un tiempo y murmuró para sí una sola palabra:

—Perdóname.

Lo colocó en el hoyo que hacía las veces de tumba y lo arregló lo mejor que pudo. Le quitó la tierra de las mejillas puso sus brazos en cruz sosteniendo en medio de su pecho el peluche viejo. Su expresión de paz dormida se mantenía intacta.

«Muchos dicen que tal vez muera como basura a la vera del camino. Pero no importa si con ello puedo servir a mi país.»

Recordó aquellas palabras lejanas. Ojalá aquel niño hubiera podido elegir.

Lo contempló por unos instantes más hasta que lo cubrió con cuidado con tierra y piedra.

Enterró con él un montón de cosas que guardaba para sí al mismo tiempo que le nacían otras.

Cuando sintió los pasos detrás de ella supo de inmediato que no era Rebeca, sino _él_.

—¿Qué haces? Nos dejarán atrás —dijo Mustang.

Y ella ya había tomado una decisión.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: siempre quise escribir sobre cómo Riza y Rebeca se conocieron, los días de Riza en la guerra y en la academia. _Lo joven que era_. Pensé y pensé hasta que salió esto. Como en _Cadáveres Insepultos_ , quise indagar un poco en las mentes de ellos en medio del infierno.

Espero que les haya gustado. Son 2501 palabras. Wow, todo un récord para mí. Gracias a Mor por leer la historia primero *corazones*

»Historia Calamitatum.

»Kenya Uchiha o.O.

»Jazz: ¡Tocaya! Gracias por tu review!

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

30 de septiembre de 2017, sábado.


	16. Huir hacia la estepa

_Disclαimer αpplied_

* * *

«La conciencia es la voz del alma; las pasiones, la del cuerpo.» —Williαm Shakespeαre.

* * *

Bαlαs de sαlvα

XVI

Huir hαciα lα estepα

La alarma sonó, sin embargo ya estaba despierto.

Era una costumbre que tenía desde sus días en la academia militar: despertarse minutos antes para desactivarla y dejar que sus compañeros siguieran entregados al sueño de Morfeo. Sus ojos negros se fijaron en la fecha colocada al lado del reloj y advirtió que ese día comenzaban sus vacaciones.

Para Roy Mustang las vacaciones solían resultar fútiles, especialmente después de su reasignación a los cuarteles del Este. Pensaba que cada día de descanso suponía un retraso en las numerosas labores que tenía, y específicamente en lo que a la reconstrucción de Ishval se refería. Empero tanto trabajo y esfuerzo acumulado le había terminado por pasar factura el día que sintió un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte durante una visita a Ciudad Central, que sus subordinados tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital militar para que lo atendieran. Y el viejo Grumman, quien tenía una amplia red de informantes, se enteró de inmediato y prácticamente lo obligó a darse de baja por un tiempo.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, recostado mirando al techo. Dos semanas libres. Quince días sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Había pensado incluso en traer consigo algunos documentos de los cuarteles para acelerar el trabajo en sus momentos de ocio, una empresa truncada por la teniente Hawkeye, quien decidida a cumplir las órdenes de Su Excelencia, no le había permitido llevarse nada a casa.

—Entienda, señor —le dijo con voz firme— que esto es por su salud. Usted es la cabeza y nosotros los subordinados, y una cabeza enferma no tiene sentido alguno.

Se levantó de la cama —desde los días que pasara internado en el hospital odiaba permanecer en ella más tiempo de lo estrictamente necesario— y se dispuso a prepararse el desayuno. Parecía una broma de mal gusto, pero hasta en la casa no había mucho por hacer, ya que su escrupuloso modo de ser lo llevaba a tener todo en un orden perfecto. Suspiró.

Quizás podría hacer una visita a los hermanos Elric en Reesembol. Edward había tenido recientemente a su segunda hija, una niña de pelo rubio y mejillas rosadas. Estaba seguro que podría divertirse un poco a costillas de Acero; también Alphonse se encontraba de visita en el pueblito y podía charlar con él sobre la alquimia de Xing.

Parecía un buen plan, sin embargo, aún con esa visita le quedaban varios días libres. ¿Visitar a Madame, quizás? Buena idea, pero incluso así tenía demasiado tiempo libre.

Mientras barajaba la posibilidad de comprar los boletos para Reesembol esa misma tarde, pasó por delante de la repisa de la entrada, y un sentimiento de nostalgia le dio un pinchazo en el corazón al ver aquella fotografía que se había tomado junto a Hughes el día de su graduación. Él había estado presente el día del nacimiento de su hija y ahora iría a visitar a otra niña recién nacida para darle la bienvenida.

Hughes… En sus visitas a Central solía evitar la tumba de su amigo, porque a pesar de que habían pasado cuatro años desde su muerte, un resabio de dolor se le colaba en los huesos al ver el nombre de su mejor amigo grabado en una lápida. También debía ir ahí, y visitar a Gracia y Elicia; se lo debía.

Sumido en esos pensamientos preparó el desayuno como quien hace una labor completamente mecánica, como si la mente perfectamente entrenada del general guiara a sus manos sin la necesidad de la conexión vista-oído-tacto, pero al abrir el refrigerador reparó que una cosa se había saltado en su orden perfecto: la leche. Estaba seguro de haber hecho la compra correctamente la semana anterior, sin embargo la botella de vidrio vacía le demostraba que no era así, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con beber el café negro hasta que vaya al mercado.

Después del desayuno decidió realizar una lista de cosas que necesitaba. Si iba a Reseembol esa misma tarde o en la mañana del día siguiente, entonces no habría necesidad de demasiadas cosas, ya que después partiría a Central desde ahí mismo. Grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que no solo la leche le faltaba, sino algunas cosas más del insumo básico, y entonces recordó que la semana anterior había estado particularmente ocupado, por lo que muy probablemente se las había saltado.

Se dio tiempo para un baño largo después de tomar el desayuno, hizo nota mental de lo que le faltaba y se marchó.

—*—

Le gustaba caminar. Perderse en medio del gentío era una forma de dispersar la mente por lo que, si no había una razón de peso, como ir al cuartel en la mañana, evitaba manejar.

Era agradable ir vestido de civil por las calles del Este; lo hacía sentir uno más entre los viandantes quienes, demasiado ocupados en sus respectivas rutinas, apenas reparaban en él. No había rangos ni rígidos saludos militares. Era simplemente Roy Mustang.

Al llegar al mercado se sorprendió al ver que había tanta gente a pesar de que era un día en medio de la semana. Con las manos en los bolsillos se entretuvo observando las tiendas ubicadas a lo largo de la calle mientras que repasaba mentalmente su lista de compra, hasta que un alegre ladrido llegó a sus oídos desde muy cerca.

—¡Hayate! —oyó decir a la mujer y supo de inmediato de quién se trataba—. ¡Hayate malo!

Se giró y le sonrió a la teniente Hawkeye quien tiraba de la correa que sujetaba a su pequeño can.

—¿De civil, teniente? —preguntó a modo de saludo. Lucía un vestido sencillo de color lavanda y un abrigo blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas.

Ella llevó su mano a la visera, encuadrándose en un saludo militar.

—Señor, hoy es mi día libre.

—Qué irónico —contestó Roy—; hoy inician mis vacaciones.

Riza le dedicó una sonrisa breve antes de replicar que estas eran necesarias para su bienestar. Roy le devolvió la sonrisa, resignado a la idea de que la mujer no lo dejaría siquiera insinuar la posibilidad de llevarse algunos papeles a casa para trabajar.

Caminaron juntos por la feria, haciendo cada uno sus compras de acuerdo a sus respectivas listas. Se sentía bien, pensó Roy. Casi tan bien como si ambos fueran simples civiles que compartían labores mientras disfrutaban de un agradable paseo.

Al final, cuando ambos sostenían sendas bolsas de papel entre sus brazos, le hizo una invitación a su teniente:

—¿Qué le parece si bebemos un té en mi casa, teniente?

Pero lo que no se esperaba era la respuesta de Riza:

—Ya casi es hora del almuerzo, señor. ¿Por qué mejor no preparamos algo de comer en mi departamento?

Se sorprendió. Esperaba una correcta negativa de parte de ella, o que tal vez que mencionara que cabía la posibilidad de que alguien los viera y malinterpretara las cosas. No una respuesta como aquella. Asintió, Riza le cedió la correa de Black Hayate y emprendieron camino al departamento de la teniente en silencio.

Roy no podía recordar cuánto tiempo hacía que no visitaba el hogar de su teniente, pero la última vez fue en algún momento perdido durante la mudanza de la joven a Ciudad del Este, y le sorprendió que el lugar permaneciera igual que aquella vez.

Podía ver en cuánto se diferenciaban ambos en su vida cotidiana. Él, la personificación del orden perfecto en su hogar, y ella, la encarnación de lo práctico. Había cajones de cartón aquí y allá, como si no hubiera tenido tiempo de ordenar y solo utilizaba lo básico para la vida diaria.

—Perdone, señor —se disculpó Riza desde la pequeña cocina—. Con todo el trabajo que tenemos no me he dado el tiempo para instalarme.

—Llevamos casi tres años aquí, teniente —respondió él mientras se sentaba en una mesa cubierta con un mantel de cuadros.

—Sí, pero cuando eso vivía en el departamento de al lado. Hace seis meses el casero me pidió mudarme a este para reparar aquel —explicó Riza.

—Oh. —No se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, y fue lo único que pudo decir.

Roy ya se había acostumbrado al silencio entre ambos. Era su idioma secreto, aquel que le permitía comunicarse con gestos y miradas, y que más de una vez le había salvado la vida. Riza se hallaba atareada en la cocina cortando vegetales y poniendo a hervir una olla con agua. Se había ofrecido a ayudarla, pero ella declinó la invitación, así que se dedicó a observarla como en los viejos tiempos cuando compartían el pan y la sal bajo el techo del maestro.

—Está muy callado, general —observó Riza sin despegar los ojos de la zanahoria que estaba cortando en cuadritos.

—Solo pensaba… —Era un tema vedado entre ellos desde los días en Ishval, empero muy difícil de olvidar—. Recordaba cuando éramos niños y tú preparabas la cena mientras yo repasaba alquimia en la mesa del comedor.

El efecto fue inmediato: los hombros de ella se crisparon y levantó la mirada, sin embargo en ella no había reproche alguno.

—Cuando quería caerme bien elogiaba mi sazón —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Es que era verdad, teniente. Eran los mejores que había probado, a Madame no le da nada bien la cocina.

Y una cascada de recuerdos vino detrás de aquellas palabras. Todos sus años en la casa del maestro, las risas, la convivencia. Y los sueños.

 _¡Ay, los sueños!_ , pensó. _Éramos tan jóvenes, Riza_.

—Recuerdo que te llamaba «pequeña señorita» —dijo Roy—, pero tú casi nunca me llamabas por mi nombre.

—Recuerde también que era muy tímida, señor. Aun así estaba muy feliz por tener a un amigo en la casa.

—¿Y seguimos siendo amigos, teniente? —preguntó Roy—. ¿Lo somos?

Riza se quedó callada por un momento, las manos quietas sobre la tabla de picar y la mente lejos, pensando.

Habían sido amigos cercanos en su niñez, y todavía recordaba cómo el inocente muchacho la acompañaba en sus juegos después de realizar sus tareas. Después pasó aquel sueño, el secreto de su padre, la alquimia de fuego. Y la guerra.

Algo se había roto en el fondo de ellos durante la guerra, pero a partir de las esquirlas nació un lazo inquebrantable entre los dos que no hacía sino volverse más grande con el paso del tiempo.

—No —respondió finalmente—. Ya no somos amigos, general.

La decepción se hizo presente en los ojos y en el corazón de Roy. Sabía la respuesta desde antes y también sabía que no quería oírla.

—¿Qué nos pasó? —preguntó con pesadumbre. Toda la alegría que había sentido antes se esfumó como una voluta de humo.

La respuesta acudió pronta a los labios de Riza:

—Crecimos, señor. Ya no somos unos niños, en la guerra dejamos de serlo. Ahora somos adultos con demasiada culpa y responsabilidades a nuestras espaldas.

—Como siempre eres la voz de la razón, teniente. —Roy sonrió con un resabio de tristeza.

Pasaron otros largos segundos en un silencio apenas interrumpido por el sonido del cuchillo contra la tabla de picar y el bullir del agua en la olla colocada sobre la estufa, y fue Riza quien lo rompió:

—Siempre quise hacerle una pregunta, general.

—Dime.

—¿Nunca pensó en huir?

 _Huir_ , repitió Roy en sus pensamientos. Desaparecer como lo hacía con sus ropas de civil en medio de la multitud de la calle. Embarcarse en un viaje largo como alquimista, o tal vez asentarse en una estepa solitaria de Xing y ser un simple granjero junto a una esposa de pelo rubio y ojos rojizos, feliz por la temporada de lluvia o los festivales de verano. Huir de sus recuerdos, del peligro de la milicia, y empezar una nueva vida donde nadie lo conozca y no existieran rangos ni uniformes…

… Solo su conciencia a cuestas.

—Suelo pensar en ello durante las noches de tormenta, teniente —confesó— pero supongo que tú ya sabes la respuesta. Y puedo preguntarte también lo mismo: ¿por qué no huyes?

—Podemos huir de todo, cambiarnos los nombres y empezar de cero, empero al final del día no huimos de nadie más que de nosotros mismos. Y nuestra conciencia nos acompañará por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Y a estas alturas nos queda un solo camino, que es hacia adelante, ¿verdad?

Riza sonrió.

—Espero que nunca nos desviemos de ese camino, señor.

Pasaron el resto de la siesta rememorando días lejanos entre charlas y guisado. Roy comprobó que, en efecto, la sazón de Riza no había cambiado en absoluto durante aquellos años. Le comentó sus planes de visitar a los hermanos Elric, a Madame y a la familia de Hughes, y recibió una advertencia de no realizar ningún trabajo burocrático en quince días, un «lo estoy vigilando de cerca» implícito.

Puede que Riza Hawkeye no fuera su amiga, pero era su guardiana, su camarada y compañera. Tenían un lazo demasiado fuerte y también era su luz.

Una luz que esperaba jamás se apagara.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: sucedió una suerte de tragedia, porque perdí la planificación de treinta y tres capítulos de _Balas de salva_ a causa del antivirus. No estaba respaldado pues el pen era de la computadora vieja donde no tenía internet. Casi me rendí y estuve a punto de dejar el fic en el capítulo quince, pero me bastó escuchar la BSO de FMAB y comparar a Kenshin con Roy para que la inspiración y las ganas volvieran con todo su ardor.

Gracias a Kami-sama y a mi Mor.

Extrañaba escribir desde el POV de Roy, es el personaje del que más me gusta escribir pero aunque difícil, muy noble también.

¡Ochenta reviews! ¡Banda! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

»Kenya Uchiha o.O

»Mor.

»leezluntz.

»Iwaizume Hajime.

»nekomitsumura.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

25 de enero de 2018, jueves.

* * *

P.S.: Perdón a los que no pude contestar sus reviews todavía. Les prometo que no pasa de esta semana (L).


	17. Luces en degradé

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

«La espada es un arma, el esgrima es el arte de matar. No importa que se quiera explicar con palabras bellas, esa es la única verdad.

[…]Eres un estúpido. ¿Qué crees que puedes hacer tú solo entrando en esas revueltas? Si quieres cambiar su dirección, en un momento u otro te verás obligado a formar parte de una facción. Pero eso significa solamente ser utilizados por cualquier poder. Yo no te he enseñado la técnica Mitsurugi para eso. Debes entrenar sin hacer caso de lo que pase ahí afuera.» —Seijūrō Hiko en _Rurouni Kenshin: Trust & Betrαyαl._

* * *

Bαlαs de sαlvα

XVII

Luces en degrαdé

Elizabeth era rubia y de grandes ojos color marrón rojizo, y cuando Hawkeye la vio cayó prendido de ella en ese preciso instante. Era primavera, y Hawkeye iba caminando por las calles de esa ciudad llena de flores rosadas ensimismado, murmurando para sí viejas fórmulas alquímicas y las manos metidas en los bolsillos tamborileando contra sus muslos, nervioso. Ya no recuerda por qué, pero estaba nervioso, y aunque lo supiera todo se esfumó ante la visión de esos ojos de fuego que pasaron fugazmente a su lado en compañía de un par de amigas. Esos ojos, esquirlas de brasas, que se cruzaron con él por un efímero y glorioso instante.

Hawkeye se quedó en el mismo sitio donde lo habían dejado esos ojos, pasmado. No supo por qué, pero la visión le había quitado el aliento.

El destino quiso que se cruzara de nuevo con ella, esta vez en una cafetería, y él no pudo resistirse al impulso de invitarla a beber una taza de té. La chica se sorprendió tanto que sus hermosos ojos se agrandaron hasta un punto imposible.

—Mi padre me ha dicho que no debo hablar con desconocidos —objetó con cortesía.

 _Musical_. Esa era la forma en la que podía describir su voz. Hawkeye comprendió que había sido demasiado intempestiva su invitación, así que se sacó la mano del bolsillo y con una breve reverencia dijo:

—Perdone mis modales, señorita. Mi nombre es Berthold Hawkeye y soy un alquimista que anda de viaje por el país. Esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos y no pude evitar acercarme a hablarle.

La chica posó su mirada en él, y Hawkeye sintió que lo estaba examinando centímetro a centímetro como si evaluara su rango de peligrosidad.

—Está bien, señor Hawkeye —dijo—. Beberemos té pero si intenta algo raro gritaré.

Hawkeye aceptó el trato porque de otro modo no habría manera de mantenerse cerca de esos ojos. Elizabeth tenía nombre de reina, una inteligencia magnífica y un agudo sentido del humor.

Fue el primer encuentro de muchos, siempre a la misma hora, el mismo mozo y la misma cafetería. Elizabeth estaba interesada en la alquimia, por lo que escuchaba a Hawkeye con interés, y en una ocasión le confesó que había transmutado con éxito una hoja de papel a espaldas de sus padres.

Hawkeye solo estaba de paso, pero retrasó su regreso a casa por ella. Y pronto las tardes de té se convirtieron en algo más.

—Debes conocer a mis padres —le dijo un día Elizabeth al despedirse con un beso ligero sobre los labios de él que lo dejó en la luna.

Hawkeye era un hombre adulto, alquimista de poca monta y que como única propiedad tenía una casona de madera en los prados del Este. Elizabeth era una niña hermosa de ciudad y destinada a grandes cosas, hija de un militar de rango importante y de madre oficinista del ejército.

La madre era igual a la hija: rubia, ojos de fuego pero mansos y una buena mujer que consintió la relación de inmediato con tal que su hija fuera feliz. El padre, totalmente distinto, era mezquino y desconfiado, y el breve noviazgo no consentido por él fue roto de inmediato.

—En tus sueños, Hawkeye —fue la fría respuesta que recibió de aquel hombre al pedirle permiso para cortejar a su hija. Elizabeth, sentada a su lado, apretó fuerte su mano.

Era lógico, por supuesto. Después de todo, ¿qué tenía él para ofrecerle a una muchacha como aquella? Se marchó de la casa cabizbajo.

Lo que no esperaba era que ella a la mañana siguiente lo estuviera aguardando en la estación de trenes con dos grandes maletas y la decisión de acompañarlo adondequiera que fuera.

Sus ojos ardían; Hawkeye se dejó abrasar por ellos una vez más.

Se instalaron en la casona de madera de él, y Hawkeye podría jurar que jamás fue tan feliz como en aquel tiempo.

Vivían el uno para el otro, danzaban en el salón, leían en el sofá y estudiaban alquimia en el cuarto de atrás. Un par de años después, Hawkeye recibió la feliz noticia de la próxima llegada de una nueva vida a la casa.

—*—

Riza es rubia y de ojos rojizos, la viva imagen de Elizabeth.

Fueron felices los tres durante seis años, demasiado cortos a su criterio, hasta que a Elizabeth la fue consumiendo una enfermedad extraña e implacable que la devoró por dentro y se la arrebató a zarpazos a los pocos meses.

El dolor fue tan avasallador que no pudo soportarlo. Entonces decidió romper el máximo tabú de la alquimia, porque ver de nuevo la sonrisa de Elizabeth valía todos los riesgos.

E incluso aquello le salió terriblemente mal. Y lo pagó con su sangre.

Sabe que Riza no tiene la culpa de la muerte de su madre, pero no puede evitar que la amargura le cubriera el alma y desde que Elizabeth se fue es imposible que la sonrisa curve sus labios o que en sus ojos descoloridos se vea un atisbo de calidez.

Riza aprende a temer a su padre; ya no es aquel hombre amoroso que la ponía sobre las puntas de sus pies y bailaba con ella al ritmo del viejo tocadiscos y la risa de su madre. Lo oye trabajar hasta altas horas de la madrugada en el desvencijado despacho, y aunque en los días de frío desea llevarle una taza de té junto con una manta, se abstiene por miedo a su reacción.

Entonces ambos se vuelven sombras que danzan por las esquinas de la casa evitando tocarse siquiera.

—*—

El fuego. Fuego que todo lo purifica, fuego que lame la tierra y la convierte en cenizas para que luego estas la hagan renacer en primavera. Fuego que es también capaz de matar.

Esa es la nueva meta de Berthold: descubrir los secretos del fuego y plasmarlo en la más grande investigación que jamás haya visto el mundo y, por lo tanto, absolutamente secreta.

Porque Berthold sabe por su propia mano que los humanos al conocer un poder como aquel no puede evitar poner las manos sobre el llevándolo a la desgracia misma.

La sangre que mancha su pañuelo de seda cada vez que tose es la prueba viva de ello.

Alguien sospecha que lo que investiga Berthold es grande y aparece enfundado en uniforme militar y un rango que lo ubica en medio de la cadena alimenticia del ejército.

—Sabemos de su valía, señor Hawkeye —dice, y Berthold de inmediato sospecha _quién_ es aquel detrás de esa visita—, así que vengo a ofrecerle que se enrole en el ejército como Alquimista Estatal. Podrá hacer investigaciones de alto nivel y tendrá el estatus de ma-

No lo deja continuar. Se incorpora de la silla y lo mira desde su altura con desprecio. El militar traga en seco.

—Vete —restalla—. No me interesa nada que venga de ustedes. ¡Vete y no vuelvas nunca, maldito perro!

Riza observa todo desde el dintel de la puerta. Aunque su padre tiene mala fama en el pueblo, jamás había tratado a alguien más que con marcado desdén y su reacción la había sorprendido. Berthold capta la mirada de su hija y se gira hacia ella.

—Perros —dice, escupiendo veneno en cada sílaba—. Los militares no son más que perros al servicio de un perro todavía más grande, y la alquimia en mano de ellos es una desgracia. Nunca lo olvides, Riza.

—*—

La llegada del hijo adoptivo de Madame no lo sorprende porque antes había arribado una carta anunciando que iría y, especialmente, qué le pediría.

Roy Mustang tiene catorce años y la mirada pura pero tan llena de decisión que le recordó a los ojos de Elizabeth aquel lejano día en la estación de trenes. Está tentado a rechazarlo, pero la carta de _él_ sigue en su mente sonando como un réquiem.

«Es un chico sano e inteligente, te hará bien tener un aprendiz y a mi nieta la compañía de alguien de su edad. Piénsalo, Berthold.»

Grumman es un maldito bastardo. La única carta que le envió a su hija la había hecho llorar con amargura durante toda una noche, y ni siquiera fue capaz de aparecer en el funeral de Elizabeth. Lo odia con virulencia. Lo que en realidad la carta quiere decir es que si no acepta al chico de Madame aparecerá con un séquito de hombres y se llevará a Riza de su lado.

Accede a regañadientes. El chico es dócil e inteligente tal como dicta la carta. Decidido, estudia la alquimia día y noche al par de ayudar a Riza con las labores de la casa e ir a la escuela. El maestro no es tonto, y se da cuenta enseguida de los cambios que ese chico trae a la vida de su hija. Ella sonríe con más frecuencia, pilla las miradas cómplices de ambos y los ataques de risa a los que sucumben los dos cuando se creen solos.

El muchacho crece, y al maestro no se le escapa el detalle de los ojos negros posados en la figura de su hija quien también está creciendo.

Es que Riza se parece demasiado a Elizabeth. Es su fotografía.

Y Roy, por suerte o por desgracia, cae prendado de ella como en el pasado él lo hizo con Elizabeth.

—*—

Cuatro otoños pasan desde que Roy fuera admitido en su casa. Otoños en los que la amistad entre él y su hija se hace más y más profunda.

El maestro ya sospecha de las intenciones del joven Roy desde antes que su hija lo haga. El estúpido ideal de proteger a la gente habla por él durante las comidas y sabe que esto, según el jovencito, solo puede ser cumplido en un solo lugar: el ejército. Es una corazonada inquietante.

Los puede ver ahora desde la ventana de la cocina. Los dos tienen la espalda posada en el tronco de la vieja secuoya del patio de atrás. Riza lo observa leer en silencio, Roy advierte la mirada de su amiga posada sobre él y cierra el libro para verla. Desde esa distancia no puede ver los ojos de Roy, pero sabe qué tipo de mirada le dedica a su hija, porque a pesar del duro entrenamiento al que lo ha sometido, la pureza en sus ojos negros jamás desapareció. Hablan. Ella baja la cabeza; el maestro sabe que Roy le ha confesado su sueño secreto y que pronto lo hará también con él.

Suspira con pesadumbre antes de volver a su despacho y a sus investigaciones.

 _Está tan cerca… A pasos de lograr su opus magnum._

—*—

Furia. Eso es lo que siente cuando Roy le confirma sus sospechas. Furia y decepción.

 _Estúpido_ , quisiera decirle. _¿No viste tus ojos cuando te miras al espejo? ¿No te da cuenta de que te volverás una máquina de matar? Date cuenta, Roy. Date cuenta de que la inocencia desaparecerá de tus ojos para siempre_.

Grita. Riza está asustada; Roy escucha en respetuoso silencio. Se marcha dos días después, con una breve reverencia y el murmullo de un gracias en sus labios, y el maestro no lo puede odiar porque le recuerda demasiado a sí mismo cuando se marchó con la cabeza baja de la casa del maldito de Grumman cuando este lo rechazó.

Se pregunta cuánto pueden parecerse maestro y alumno.

Cuando Roy se va la casa se sume de nuevo en el silencio y la monotonía. Su hija sigue con su vida mientras extraña a su amigo, lo puede ver en sus ojos de fuego que, a veces tristes, se posan en la ventana que da hacia la secuoya.

—*—

La investigación acaba poco después de la partida de Roy.

 _El sueño de todo alquimista._

La máxima alquimia: el fuego que puede dar vida y causar la más profunda desgracia incluso para aquel que la usa.

Sabe que su tiempo se le acaba; la mancha de sangre en el pañuelo de seda es cada día más grande. Debe guardar los resultados de su investigación antes de que la Parca venga por él a reclamarlo.

 _La preocupación de todo científico._

Los libros y diarios no son seguros. La clave encriptada es sumamente difícil pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que alguien con mucho talento y paciencia sea capaz de descifrarla.

Y entonces repara en que la única persona en la que puede confiar todo eso es en su hija Riza, en el retrato vivo de Elizabeth.

La ha criado bien, con suficiente criterio como para saber en quién confiar y el celo para guardar un secreto de ese tamaño.

Sabe que ella es la _única_.

 _¿Pero cómo hacerlo?_

Y un día, al ver la espalda de su hija mientras esta prepara el almuerzo en la cocina, Berthold Hawkeye obtiene la respuesta.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: he aquí su servidora, que a las cuatro de la mañana terminó de dormir y se puso a escribir hasta las siete. ¿A que no esperaban de esta tardona una actualización tan rápida, eh?

Utilicé dos headcanons conocidos en el fandom: que Riza se parece a su madre y que Elizabeth era su nombre, y uno que tenemos Mor y yo: que el padre de Riza cometió transmutación humana.

Señoras y señores, les confieso que esto tuvo que pasar por el scanner antibashing de Mor antes de ser publicado, porque odio corrosivamente a este personaje. Berthold Hawkeye es un ser despreciable que arruinó la vida de su hija haciéndola guardiana del secreto de la alquimia de fuego. Tal es mi desagrado que me provoca náuseas al mismo nivel que Shou Tucker.

#SorryNotSorry.

Hice unos experimentos en la narración, como por ejemplo llamar a Hawkeye de diferentes formas según el momento de su vida. Espero que me haya salido como quería.

»nekomitsumura.

»Iwaizumi Hajime.

»Herria.

»leezluntz.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

29 de enero d 2018, lunes. ¿Les gustó la sorpresita?


	18. El pequeño amigo fiel

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

«Él es tu amigo, tu compañero, tu defensor, tu perro. Tú eres su vida, su amor, su líder. El será tuyo siempre, fiel y sincero, hasta el último latido de su corazón. A él le debes ser merecedor de tal devoción.» —Anónimo.

* * *

Pαrα Mor con todo mi cαriño bαboso.

* * *

Inspirαdo levemente en el glorioso cuento _Perrito_ de Mαrio Hαlley Morα.

* * *

Bαlαs de sαlvα

XVIII

El pequeño αmigo fiel

No recuerdo cuando nací ni en qué momento me separaron de mi mamá, una perra blanquísima y de grandes ojos dorados. Solo recuerdo cuando conocí a mi ama Riza.

Hacía mucho frío y me dejaron en una cajita de cartón a un lado de la calle, quizás con la esperanza de que alguien me encontrara y llevara a su casa. Llovía mucho, y el muchachito de uniforme azul y gafas —que luego supe se llamaba sargento Fuery, pero al que yo prefiero llamar Fuery a secas— me miró desde el otro lado de la acera y se acercó rápido a mí.

—Pobrecito —recuerdo que dijo y me cogió entre sus brazos para llevarme a un lugar cálido donde había más personas vestidas con ese uniforme azul.

Me prometió en un susurro que me buscaría casa con alguno de sus amigos —o colegas, no recuerdo muy bien la forma en la que los llamó—, ya que él vivía en un lugar llamado «barracas» y no podía tenerme. Sentí pena porque en los pocos momentos que había pasado con él ya me caía bien.

Uno de ellos me tenía mucho miedo, y no pude evitar preguntarme la razón ya que era pequeñito y no podía hacerle daño a nadie. Sin embargo ese no fue el peor de todos… ¡El otro me quería comer! Quien tembló de miedo esa vez fui yo.

Entonces vi a ama Riza, y deseé de todo corazón que ella me acogiera. Solo que cuando eso no sabía que ella sería mi ama.

El coronel Mustang también me quiso llevar, pero el comentario de que los perros somos buenos subordinados sin necesidad de ser pagados le valió que lo apartaran de mí. Los perros somos un poco más complicados que eso, ¿saben? Aunque ahora creo que Roy Mustang —el amo Roy desde este momento— solo les estaba gastando una broma a sus compañeros.

Empecé a tener mucho miedo. Ya no tenía una mamá que me protegiera, y no quería volver al frío de la calle y la lluvia. Yo solo quería un amo que fuera mi amigo y al que dedicaría horas de amor y lengüetazos en la cara. ¿Por qué nadie me quería?

Ahí fue que ama Riza hizo de nuevo su aparición como una especie de ángel para los perritos como yo. Dijo que iba a quedarse conmigo y que me cuidaría. El alivio fue enorme… pero también las consecuencias de este. Ama Riza sacó una de sus pistolas y me apuntó con ella mirándome severamente.

—Black Hayate, no hagas eso aquí. El baño es afuera —me explicó mientras guardaba su arma a la que no perdía de vista.

Fuery miró a ama Riza asustado, seguramente dudando de que entregarme a ella fuera una buena decisión. Me asusté al principio, pero ahora puedo poner en orden las razones por las que ama Riza decidió quedarse conmigo fueron las mejores del mundo.

Puedo verlas todas. Seré perrito pero jamás uno tonto.

Esa noche ama Riza se quedó hasta tarde con el amo Roy a trabajar en las oficinas —que luego supe son cuarteles del ejército. Ama Riza es militar así como todos los demás— mientras yo esperaba en los jardines. Era principios de invierno, así que hacía un poco de frío sin embargo ya no llovía. Ella vino por mí vestida con un abrigo negro y en sus manos traía una manta con la que me envolvió y me colocó amorosamente en la parte trasera de su coche mientras me decía que pronto llegaríamos a casa.

Ama Riza vivía en un edificio de departamentos en el ala vieja de la ciudad, y el suyo era bastante pequeño. Supe que vivía sola al instante porque solo su aroma se sentía en la casa. Ella me dejó en el suelo y permitió que me paseara por todo el lugar sin dejar de mirarme. Los ojos de ama Riza son grandes y amables, aunque muchos digan que ella es demasiado fría y rígida.

—Hayate, conmigo —me dijo, pero tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que me estaba llamando a mí. Ama Riza se sentó en un pequeño sillón y repitió la orden con paciencia. Entendí que se trataba de mí y me acerqué trotando y agitando la cola. Ama Riza me alzó y me dio un largo abrazo.

—Siempre quise tener un perrito —me susurró al oído—. Un amigo que no me juzgue y me espere todas las noches con ganas. —Acarició mi espalda con suavidad, y sentí sus dedos hundirse en mi pelaje—. Sé que contigo no me voy a sentir sola al volver a casa.

 _¡Por supuesto que no!_ , pensé rápidamente. _Ama Riza ahora eres lo más importante para mí. Voy a llenar la casa con ladridos para que haya ruido cuando vuelvas y agitaré la cola para ti cada vez que me mires. No vas a estar sola nunca._

¿Qué pasa? ¿Creen que los perros no podemos pensar así? ¿Que somos demasiado simples como dijo el amo Roy? Déjenme decirles que están equivocados.

Ama Riza empezó el entrenamiento al día siguiente. No voy a negar que era severa y estricta conmigo, no obstante yo soy un perrito demasiado inteligente y aprendí rápido las cosas que me enseñó, y ama Riza podía estar orgullosa de tener al mejor compañero de cuatro patas en todo el ejército.

Ella tenía muchos secretos y yo los sabía todos. Algunas noches despertaba agitada y sudando frío, y yo podía ver cómo sus ojos asustados recorrían su habitación como si en ella hubiera enemigos invisibles.

Supe entonces que ella tenía pesadillas con una guerra horrible en la que había participado cuando era solo una jovencita. Había semanas enteras en las que ama Riza no podía dormir con tranquilidad, porque apenas ponía su cabeza en la almohada ellas, las pesadillas, venían a su mente y la torturaban hasta obligarla a despertar.

Yo no podía hacer mucho por ella más que gimotear, saltar a la cama y olisquearle el cabello hasta conseguir calmarla. En aquellos momentos me dejaba dormir con ella mientras me abrazaba fuerte como si fuera un osito de felpa o tal vez como si temiera que me vaya lejos si me soltaba.

Otro de sus secretos era con el amo Roy. Lo llamo así porque es la persona más cercana a ama Riza, y también porque sé que los dos tienen algo en medio de ellos. Algo que incluso un perrito como yo es capaz de captar.

Me daba cuenta de cómo el amo Roy la miraba a ella y cómo la ama Riza se preocupaba por él. Una noche ella me contó que cuando eran niños se conocieron en la casa de su padre y que compartieron muchas cosas juntos. Además me habló de la guerra, y que el amo Roy también había participado en ella.

Nací en tiempos de paz, y aunque conozco la soledad, el hambre y la tristeza, no sé lo que es la guerra, pero puedo imaginarme que es algo horrible por los malos sueños de mi ama Riza y la mirada del amo Roy que luego supe era de culpa.

—El coronel y yo somos cómplices, Hayate —me explicó una noche después que él la llamara para contarle que también había tenido una pesadilla—. No somos buenas personas.

 _¡Eso no es cierto!_ , quise decirle. _Ama Riza, tú me cuidas y eres amable con todo el cuartel. ¿Por qué piensas así? La guerra es mala pero tú no quisiste estar en ella. ¡No pienses así! ¡No seas tan mala contigo misma!_

Deseaba tener manos grandes como las del amo Roy para acariciar su cara y brazos fuertes para darle un abrazo enorme. Quise ser humano para poder hablar con ella y decirle lo que pensaba, que todo estaría bien en un momento. Pero no pude.

Hay veces que ser un perrito es frustrante.

—*—

Recuerdo que ese día ama Riza estaba en una misión con Fuery y llegó un monstruo a atacarnos. Al poco tiempo apareció el amo Roy y la salvó de esa cosa mala.

Pasaron muchas cosas. Ama Riza me ordenó que acompañara a Fuery y siguiera sus órdenes al pie de la letra, pero él tenía otros planes para mí y me llevó hasta el edificio de departamentos donde nos mudamos y me dejó al cuidado del casero.

Nos mudamos de ciudad por orden del amo Roy. Central no me gustaba; había algo raro en esa ciudad, como si debajo de sus pies se escondiera algo dormido y muy malo. Lo sentí desde el momento que bajamos del tren. Quise alertar a ama Riza, pero ella no podía hacer mucho si eran órdenes de sus superiores. Así que quien se puso en alerta fui yo.

Esa noche el casero esperó conmigo en el pórtico durante mucho tiempo sin que hubiera señales de la ama Riza. Ya cuando el campanario de cerca de casa empezó a sonar me di cuenta de que era muy tarde y la vi llegar acercándose por la calle.

Corrí a su encuentro. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados y me preocupó. Entramos juntos y le agradeció al casero por haberme cuidado. Noté que temblaba, y cuando abrió la puerta de nuestra casa se recostó contra la pared y cayó sentada en el piso de la entrada.

Nunca antes había visto a ama Riza llorar. Ella es una mujer muy fuerte —de verdad _muy_ fuerte— y verla así, sacudiendo su cuerpo en sollozos me partió el corazón en pedacitos.

Me acerqué a ella como lo hice muchas veces para calmar sus pesadillas, y ama Riza me dio el abrazo más largo de mi vida.

—El c-coronel —decía— estuvo a punto de morir. Yo creí que estaba muerto y renuncié. —Nuevos sollozos se oyeron en la casa—. Le dije a Alphonse que se marchara, que so-sobreviviera al menos él. Renuncié, Hayate. Quise mo-

No pudo terminar la frase porque una nueva ola de llanto la inundó, y me tardé muchísimo tiempo en volver a calmarla. Ama Riza lloraba tan copiosamente, que me llegué a preguntar si no solo lloraba ante la posibilidad de perder al amo Roy, sino también por penas pasadas. Podía sentir sus lágrimas perdiéndose en mi pelaje, y yo le lamía la cara cada tanto para que secar a algunas rebeldes.

Cuando se calmó me terminó de contar la historia: que Havoc, el que alguna vez me quiso comer, estaba muy herido, y que el amo Roy también había sido llevado al hospital. Ella también había sido asistida y como no quiso alejarse mucho tiempo del amo Roy, tardó en volver a la casa.

Y, como tantas otras veces, quise decirle que todo estaba bien pero como no podía, ladré para ella. Ama Riza sonrió y algunas lágrimas brillaron en el borde de sus pestañas.

—*—

Central no me gustaba para nada, creo que ya lo he dicho antes, pero incluso en esos momentos era todavía peor, porque pasaron muchas más cosas extrañas. A ama Riza la separaron del amo Roy y de sus compañeros. Todos fueron a distintos puntos del país, y ella quedó como asistente del führer. Ese hombre me daba mala espina, no podía sentir en él lo mismo que siento por Fuery o el amo Roy. Me parecía que había algo malo en él.

Edward, el hermano mayor de Alphonse, vino una noche a visitar a ama Riza. Bebieron té y conversaron largo y tendido sobre esa guerra que tanto dolor le causaba a ama Riza. Escuché atentamente, y como ese chico entendí a cabalidad lo que ese suceso significaba para ella y el amo Roy.

No puedo condenar a ninguno de los dos porque ambos asumen su culpa. Es más, en aquel momento mis deseos de protegerlos a los dos se hizo todavía más grande.

Una noche ama Riza llegó completamente aterrorizada a la casa, lo supe porque me apuntó con su arma con mucho miedo hasta que pudo verme bien en medio de la oscuridad. Suspiró con alivio y se echó lentamente al suelo llevándose las manos a la cara. Por un momento temí que estuviera llorando, pero en realidad parecía que había visto algo horrible en las sombras.

Algo raro pasaba, y presentía que no era solo yo quien se daba cuenta.

Me hice una promesa por mi honor de perrito: mis colmillos estarían siempre bien afilados para proteger a ama Riza de cualquier peligro, incluso si la gente creía que no podía hacer mucho daño con ellos.

La cuidaría de día y la consolaría por las noches.

Y, por sobre todas las cosas, buscaría la manera en la que ama Riza y amo Roy se volvieran a encontrar para no volverse a separar nunca.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: Cuando _Balas de salva_ era apenas un embrión en mi cabeza, Mor me dio la idea de un POV de Black Hayate. Jamás le va a llegar a los talones al magnífico cuento en el que está inspirado pero se hace el intento (?). Me divertí mucho escribiendo desde la cabecita del perro.

Y sí, mucho tuvo que ver que el domingo me regalaron una adorable cachorra, cruce de pug y caniche [corazones].

 _Balas de salva_ nació como una idea sencilla en mi cabeza porque no podía con tanto amor a mi máxima OTP, pero el tiempo hizo que se convirtiera en un monstruo con subtramas semiconectadas y un final definido para el que tienen que pasar varias cosas, así que voy a ser sincera con ustedes: las actualizaciones se van a volver esporádicas. Tengo que parar el carro y reordenar mis ideas como lo hice antes y lastimosamente perdí toda la planificación. También tengo otro Royai en curso: _Responsabilidades_ , que lleva cinco años en línea a la razón de un capítulo por año, una vergüenza. Me propuse como propósito 2018 darle el final que se merece.

Paciencia, por favor. Y ALEJEN ESE CUCHILLO DE MÍ. Estoy demasiado feliz porque me acompañan en este proyecto [corazones x2].

Y muchas gracias por entender y no juzgarme por mi abierto odio al personaje del capítulo anterior ;_;.

»leezluntz.

»Iwaizumi Hajime.

»FlynnChan.

»Jazz: ¡Tocaya te extrañé! Gracias por seguir y tranqui, que todos los misterios se van a revelar.

»Herria.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

-Ochenta y nueve. Cachi chien (?)-

07 de febrero de 2018, miércoles.


	19. and then I kissed him

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

Bαlαs de sαlvα

XIX

... And then I kissed him

Habían pasado muchísimos años desde la última vez que vio su espalda limpia y sin cicatrices, pero aún recuerda el momento: desnuda de la cintura para arriba con la espalda frente al espejo y la cabeza de lado para ver mejor.

Su amigo, el señor Mustang, se había marchado de la casa hacía unos meses para ir detrás de su sueño en la academia militar, y ella se había quedado sola con su furioso y ensimismado padre.

Al principio la rutina había sido normal, pero con un engranaje menos: el señor Mustang. Sola durante las tardes después de la escuela, Riza solía sentarse en la ventana que daba al patio de atrás, con una taza humeante de té en las manos y la mirada perdida entre las hojas de la secuoya, preguntándose qué había sido de él, y si había logrado ingresar a la academia como tanto había deseado. Luego, cuando el té se enfriaba, lo apuraba y alistaba sus cosas para preparar la cena.

Meses después de la partida del señor Mustang, su padre le habló de su investigación. Riza no conocía mucho más de lo básico sobre la alquimia, y apenas había logrado transmutar una grulla de papel cuando era pequeña, hasta que su padre decidió que su única hija no debía tener contacto con aquella ciencia y le prohibió que la estudiara. Riza no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer, por lo que grande fue su sorpresa cuando una noche después de la comida, su padre le pidió que se quedara y la escuchara.

—Es el fuego —le dijo su padre—. La alquimia más poderosa, que en manos equivocadas puede llevar a una desgracia. ¿Entiendes eso, Riza?

—Sí, padre —contestó ella, curiosa por las palabras de su progenitor—. ¿Pero por qué me cuentas todo esto a mí?

—Porque necesito que me hagas un favor, hija. Algo muy importante: necesito que seas la guardiana de los resultados de mi investigación el día que yo falte.

No pudo evitar sentir ilusión ante las palabras de su padre. Ella, la pequeña a la que había criado y creído toda su vida que su padre habría deseado que fuera un varón, sería ahora la encargada de cuidar del trabajo de su padre. Su padre le estaba confiando su máxima obra a ella.

—No es momento para que te pongas a soñar, Riza —la amonestó su padre trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad—. Cuando te digo que te entrego el secreto de la alquimia más poderosa también te estoy encargando una tarea sumamente pesada. ¿Estás segura de que puedes con ella?

—Sí, padre —repitió—. Prometo hacer honor a la confianza que me estás dando.

Lo que no supo en ese momento es que estaba sellando su destino.

Desnuda frente al espejo, supo que jamás volvería a ver su espalda así, limpia y blanca, así que se detuvo a observarla con detalle: piel clara, sin marcas de nacimiento, apenas un par de lunares a la altura de sus hombros. Suspiró, se puso una bata blanca y bajó al despacho de su padre quien ya la esperaba con una camilla improvisada hecha con el escritorio y una sábana blanca, agujas y tinta roja en un tarro de vidrio transparente.

—Recuéstate ahí —ordenó y Riza obedeció—. Investigué un poco sobre las técnicas de tatuaje en Xing y encontré esta. No voy a mentirte, Riza: dolerá.

Y supo luego que su padre sí mentía, porque mientras sentía cómo la aguja grababa para siempre sus secretos en la piel de su espalda, pensó que aquello que sentía no era solo dolor, sino algo mucho peor.

Una vez levantó la vista y observó que por el rostro de su padre corrían lágrimas silenciosas.

—Perdóname —susurraba tan bajo que ella apenas podía oírlo—. Perdóname, hija.

Sintió que se ahogaba cuando abrió los ojos. Sus miembros se hallaban paralizados, por lo que no pudo incorporarse de inmediato. Jadeó.

 _Uno._

Los dedos de sus pies comenzaban a moverse lentamente.

 _Dos._

Pudo levantar su brazo.

 _Tres._

Su respiración comenzó a regularizarse.

Black Hayate acudió a ella apenas puso un pie en el suelo. El perrito gimió y saltó a su regazo moviendo la cola mientras la miraba ansioso.

—Tranquilo, Hayate —dijo acariciándole la cabeza—. Fue solo un mal sueño, pronto pasará.

El animal le dio un lengüetazo en la cara que le produjo cosquillas y provocó que una breve sonrisa aleteara en sus labios. Se levantó de la cama y con los pies descalzos se dirigió a la cocina en busca de agua.

No solo era un mal sueño, era el sueño que se repetía por periodos en su mente, pensó mientras llenaba un vaso de vidrio con agua de la llave. Se podía decir que era el inicio de su ciclo de pesadillas.

Cuando llegó a la mesa y colocó el vaso en ella, se encontró con la causa de su sueño en ella. Esa tarde, cuando llegó a la casa, encontró el correo que el cartero había deslizado por debajo de la puerta, y entre la correspondencia habitual había dado con el extracto del impuesto bianual que debía pagar por su casa en el Este.

Ni siquiera sabía por que conservaba todavía la casa, porque llevaba años sin visitar el lugar y de todos modos esta guardaba demasiados recuerdos en los que ella prefería no pensar. Sentada ahora, a mitad de la noche, con un vaso de agua al lado, abrió el sobre mientras daba un suspiro pausado. Nuevamente, como seis meses atrás, la llegada de aquella carta le provocaba una seguidilla de pesadillas que empezaban con el día que su padre le tatuó la espalda, terminaba pasando por Ishval y más recientemente con el Día Prometido y el atentado sufrido en el desierto.

Leyó distraída la suma escrita al final del extracto, perdida en sus pensamientos. Al día siguiente iría al departamento de propiedades, pagaría el dinero correspondiente, y volvería a su vida lo más _normal_ posible.

Se llevó las manos a las mejillas mientras que involuntariamente sus pensamientos iban en dirección al general Mustang. A veces soñaba con la vez que le mostró el secreto de su espalda. Tenía dieciséis años, había perdido a su padre y se encontraba completamente sola y sin un norte al cual dirigirse. Las palabras de Mustang hicieron mella en ella y le dieron una nueva dirección a su vida, por lo que decidió que a él sería al que confiaría el secreto de su padre.

Nunca antes había visto un rostro tan indignado como el de Mustang cuando se quitó la chaqueta de luto en la sala de estar de su casa. Permaneció mudo de la impresión por largos minutos, hasta que atinó a preguntar:

—¿El maestro… tu padre te hizo esto?

—Dijo que era importante —contestó ella.

Aquello no pareció satisfacer al entonces soldado, pero si algo tenía que decir prefirió callarlo. Fue gentil con ella: no la tocó en ningún momento y apenas hablaba pidiéndole por favor que se colocara en dirección a la luz. La trascripción de la investigación de su padre le llevó una tarde entera y gran parte de la noche, y supo que había terminado cuando sintió que le colocaba la chaqueta en los hombros y la instó a cubrirse.

Se marchó al día siguiente, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos sin que la sombra de la indignación los cubriera, y a cambio de sus secretos le entregó palabras y promesas.

Promesas que, supo después, no pudo cumplir.

El vaso de vidrio se encontraba vacío al lado de ella, y el extracto de impuestos abandonado en medio del resto de la correspondencia doblado de cualquier forma. El reloj de la cocina marcaba las tres de la mañana pero Riza se sentía incapaz de dormir, le pasaba cada vez que su mente se detenía a pensar en Roy Mustang.

Se conocían desde hacía tantos años, que los dedos de una mano eran incapaces de contarlos, y con el paso del tiempo habían desarrollado una relación que combinaba una promesa mutua, un fin común y muchos recuerdos.

Muchas veces pensó que no eran amigos, tampoco superior y subordinada, sino cómplices. Cómplices que intentaban encontrar el perdón en medio de los escombros que dejó la guerra.

Alguna vez fue una niña, recordó. En aquel tiempo una especie de ilusión se había apoderado de su corazón adolescente mientras crecía con el muchachito y compartían vivencias bajo el mismo techo. Más de una vez se había imaginado a los dos viviendo juntos en una casa del Este sin la presencia de su padre, con un perro, un gato y un par de niños correteando por los prados detrás de sus mascotas, y no podía evitar enrojecerse violentamente cuando lo veía pasar al día siguiente al lado de ella. Sonrió al recordar la dulzura de esos sueños.

No obstante, la vida se había encargado de mostrarle en la forma más cruel que le fue posible, que no todos los sueños infantiles son posibles de cumplir. Y en medio de la sangre todavía fresca, una tumba elevada en medio de los escombros, nació una promesa que los uniría para siempre.

Si alguna vez soñó con estar al lado de él, la casita y los niños, la vida le concedió solo uno de sus deseos, y los demás le fueron vedados.

Y desde entonces se dedicó a construir un muro alto alrededor de su corazón para no seguir pensando en los hubieras.

El mismo muro por el que a veces se atrevía a asomarse para ver qué había al otro lado solo para regresar a su cada vez más solitaria fortaleza.

Y, por supuesto, el mismo muro que había amenazado con derrumbarse cuando se supo tan cerca de perderlo.

Riza Hawkeye ya no era una adolescente, ya su sangre no corría a torrentes por sus venas al ritmo de un corazón acelerado por una mirada, ni respondía a impulsos tontos como las heroínas de las novelas románticas que solía leer en sus raros momentos libres. Riza era una adulta demasiado golpeada por la realidad y también demasiado consciente de que un error en su actuar podía suponer el fin de la carrera de ambos.

¡Ay, la vida! Es implacable, porque concede algo pero a un precio altísimo. Riza, a su pesar, se había acostumbrado.

Sería para siempre una sombra que se desliza por las esquinas. Fiel pero sin tocarlo jamás.

Era su papel en el mundo.

El teléfono sonó de repente y Riza se sobresaltó. Cogió el tubo y respondió, porque solo podía ser una persona a las tres y media de la mañana.

—¡Podría la teniente hacerme caso en un momento de suma urgencia!

Era su voz extrañamente alegre y animada para ser tan tarde. Tomó aire antes de contestar:

—¿Qué hace afuera a estas horas, señor?

—Havoc no tuvo mejor idea que llamarme a mí en un lamentable estado de embriaguez, y tuve que ir a buscarlo para llevarlo a su departamento. ¿Lo puede creer? Ya cuando me dirigía a mi casa se me reventó una rueda y no puedo volver.

—Y no tuvo mejor idea que llamarme a mí, ¿verdad, general? —preguntó Riza con una sonrisa—. Con todo respeto, señor ¿sabe qué hora es?

—Por eso te llamé, porque siempre que te necesito estás a mi lado.

Riza quiso reír ante la afirmación del general, y no solo por el tono en el que lo dijo, sino porque sabía que era real. Anotó la dirección donde se encontraba el general, se vistió y se marchó rápidamente a su encuentro.

El general Roy Mustang se encontraba en una calle solitaria cerca de la estación de trenes, justo al lado de una cabina de teléfonos. Lucía una camisa blanca y un pantalón sencillo que nada tenían que ver con su impecable modo de vestir de todos los días.

—Señor. —Se encuadró ante él en un saludo militar.

—Hola, teniente —la saludó él—. Baje su mano, por favor.

Cuando entraron en el vehículo de Riza, el general continuó hablando:

—Havoc es un idiota —comentó—. Peleó con una novia y tuvo la brillante idea de echarse a beber en día de semana, y cuando me llamó no tuve más opción que ir a recogerlo. Si mañana no aparece en los cuarteles va a tener más que una reprimenda de mi parte.

—Señor, debo decirle algo —empezó Riza.

—Oh, no. ¿No lo podríamos dejar para más tarde?

—No, señor. ¿Qué cree que pensaría un civil o militar que nos conozca si viera que nos reunimos en una calle solitaria a diez cuadras de su casa? —Por supuesto que Riza había estado oyendo aquellos maliciosos rumores durante años en los cuarteles, y no deseaba de ninguna forma darle pie a nadie para que hablaran todavía más. Ignorarlos era difícil, pues se encontraba con ellos en los baños o en los casilleros, y podía saber que estaban hablando de ellos porque callaban inmediatamente cuando ella hacía presencia en la estancia.

—Mi auto tiene una rueda pinchada. ¿No crees que pensarán que simplemente vino a salvarme de un apuro, teniente? —Acercó un poco su rostro al de ella, sonriendo—. Si hubiera sabido que te causaría tal predicamento habría caminado las diez cuadras que mencionas.

El pulso de Riza se aceleró. La última vez que había tenido el rostro del general tan cerca había sido durante el Día Prometido, y la proximidad disparó todos los pensamientos que había tenido con él durante esos días.

Lentamente, de forma casi imperceptible, levantó una mano y la posó en la mejilla del general.

 _El muro._

El muro se estaba _desmoronando_.

—¿Teniente?

 _Las leyes._

 _El impulso_.

 _El sueño de una niña._

 _El muro que había construido_.

Pronunció el nombre de él saboreando las tres letras que lo componían después de años de silencio.

Él calló mientras sentía la palma de la mano de ella sobre su mejilla.

Ella lo miraba a los ojos. Estos brillaban con un brillo que lo hizo retroceder años en el tiempo.

 _Las leyes._

 _El muro._

 _Su corazón_.

 _Oh, teniente Hawkeye_ , pensó Riza mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro del general desobedeciendo a la lógica y a la razón. _No tienes idea de cuánto amas a este hombre._

 _Por una vez las leyes no importaron._

 _El muro que construyó alrededor de su corazón se desmoronó._

Y entonces, lo besó.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: [OST de _Pearl Harbor_ intensifes.]

A lo largo de mi vida me han dicho muchas veces que tengo la mente cuadrada… y hay cierto grado de verdad en tal afirmación. Pasa que tengo ideas que no cambian incluso cuando cambia mi forma de pensar, y con el Royai me pasa mucho: mucho aferrarse al canon y a headcanons que fui formando con el pasar del tiempo, por lo que me cuesta _muuucho_ desviarme de ellos.

En fin, esta escena está pensada y repensada, y tengo mucho miedo de haberme desviado de las personalidades de ellos o que resulte inverosímil. No saben las ganas que tenía de poner algo con Riza tomando la iniciativa.

 _¡Aiuraaa!_

*se quema*

Espero que les guste, y si no… no me tiren piedras, plz.

»Kenya Uchiha O.o.

»LunosA.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

31 de marzo de 2018, sábado.


	20. El silencio y la soledad

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

Bαlαs de sαlvα

XX

El silencio y lα soledαd

Desde pequeño odiaba la soledad porque esta era siempre le parecía un mal augurio.

También odiaba el silencio. Madame solía contarle que si todos se quedaban callados en la estancia donde él se encontraba, de inmediato buscaba la forma de producir algún sonido. El que fuera con tal de que el silencio se marchara de donde estaba.

Y creció. Inevitablemente lo hizo con el paso del tiempo. Solo que hasta ese momento no sabía que la soledad y el silencio se volverían a cernir sobre él de una forma inesperada y sumamente dolorosa.

Porque dolía, sí. Dolía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón a dentelladas.

Regresó a Ciudad del Este apenas a día siguiente del funeral de su amigo, y justo en ese momento también arribó a su escritorio la carta con el sello verde del fürher que le anunciaba su próximo traslado a los cuarteles de Ciudad Central.

 _Tal y como lo ha predicho Hughes_ , pensó. En otras circunstancias le habría alegrado la noticia, pero en eso momento solo era un aguijonazo más a su ya demasiado maltratado corazón.

El silencio ocupaba toda su estancia de trabajo. Sus subordinados parecían ausentes sin sus risas, conversaciones y riñas de todos los días. Tal vez pensaban que era una manera de guardar respeto por el luto de su superior, sin embargo él estaba a punto de pedirles, de _suplicarles_ que se olviden de él y volvieran a su rutina solo por escuchar algo de ruido que lo hiciera olvidar la tormenta que llevaba adentro.

Poco a poco fueron pasando las horas hasta llegar al final del día. Riza posó sus ojos preocupados sobre él, pero Roy no dijo nada. Sonrió vagamente para la joven y se dirigió a los casilleros para deshacerse del uniforme y vestir su ropa de calle.

—Teniente, hoy no es necesario que me escoltes a casa; iré a otro lugar antes de llegar —mintió.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —preguntó esta, preocupada.

—Estoy bien, Hawkeye —aseguró—. Nos vemos mañana.

Ni siquiera sabía la razón que lo llevaba a hacer lo que hacía y mentir, al menos con Hawkeye, se le daba fatal. No obstante, irónicamente, necesitaba un poco de soledad esa noche.

En su casa lo recibió el silencio y la fotografía de los dos amigos enmarcada en la repisa de la entrada. Hughes le sonreía eternamente desde el papel de colores.

Buscó en la mesada de la cocina la botella de whisky que había dejado olvidada en algún punto de su vida y se sirvió un trago.

Era estúpido, sumamente estúpido. Ahogar su dolor en alcohol no haría que este desapareciera mágicamente, sino que lo convertía en un ser patético.

Precisamente eso se dijo:

—Soy patético. Hughes, si me vieras, te reirías de mí.

Durante el funeral se había contenido para no llorar delante de toda esa gente, pero a solas frente a la lápida de su amigo no pudo contenerse más y lloró. Lloró de ira, de tristeza, de dolor.

Porque deseaba tenerlo de vuelta. Lo deseaba tan _desesperadamente._

—¿No vendrás a visitarme en forma de fantasma, Hughes? Estoy seguro de que serías igual de fastidioso.

Desde el entierro de su amigo no había llorado, ni siquiera a solas. Su deseo de venganza lo consumía por dentro, empero no era capaz de devorarse el dolor.

Se sirvió otro vaso de whisky, pensativo.

Su amigo era ruidoso y lleno de vida, incluso en aquellos horrorosos días de guerra. Cuando conoció a Gracia y tuvo a Elicia, fue el hombre más feliz del mundo y lo exclamaba a todo pulmón. Y Roy más de una vez se cuestionó si alguien como ellos era merecedor de tanta felicidad después de tener las manos llenas de sangre. La única vez que pensó que su amigo merecía esa y toda la felicidad del mundo fue la noche en que lo llamaron para comunicarle que el cadáver de Hughes se enfriaba en una cabina de teléfonos.

Se sintió una basura, un asco, la peor de las escorias. Porque ¿cómo antes no lo había visto? ¿Por qué había sido tan cruel con su amigo cuando este solo buscaba una forma de sanar sus heridas? Y, sobre todo, ¿ _quién_ era _él_ para juzgar si otro merecía o no la felicidad?

—Éramos agua y aceite —dijo—. Aún así funcionábamos de alguna manera.

 _¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué?_

El contenido ambarino de la botella de alcohol había alcanzado un nivel crítico cuando el teléfono sonó.

—¿Señor? —y no hubo necesidad de presentaciones, porque era _ella_.

—Teniente.

—Lamento la hora, señor —se disculpó Riza—. Solo quería saber si se encontraba bien.

Roy sonrió.

—Perfectamente bien. Tan bien como puede estar un sujeto que se ha bebido media botella de whisky y que le habla a su amigo muerto como si fuera un fantasma.

—¿Quiere que vaya a su casa?

—No es necesario —contestó—. Solo quédate conmigo y háblame de cualquier cosa.

—Me preocupa, coronel. ¿Está seguro…?

—Siempre odié la soledad —la interrumpió—. Pensé que estar solo hoy me haría bien, pero ha sido un desastre. Soy un caso perdido, ¿verdad?

—No lo es —contestó Riza—. Necesita cerrar un ciclo.

—¿Cómo se supone que lo haga, teniente? Hughes se fue y ni siquiera pude despedirme.

—Pero su familia vive. Visítelas cuando vaya a central.

Siguieron hablando. Él le repitió la historia que le había contado la noche que asesinaron a su amigo, y ella lo escuchó con la misma paciencia que la primera vez.

—Eres la voz de mi conciencia —le dijo. Poco a poco se estaba quedando dormido, la botella de alcohol olvidada en el mismo donde la había encontrado—. Gracias, teniente.

—*—

Fue más difícil de lo que creyó. Cuando se trasladó definitivamente a Central se encontraba ahogado en trabajo, y también estaba la investigación que realizaba de forma privada para dar con los asesinos de su amigo. Volvió a ser el mismo en poco tiempo, pero no para Riza. La teniente sabía que algo había cambiado para siempre en el fondo del coronel. Roy también lo sabía: era esa soledad que lo acompañaba desde que murió Hughes.

Una soledad que le hacía compañía incluso cuando estaba rodeado de gente.

Sabía que lo estaba evitando adrede, que retrasaba el momento de visitar a la familia de Hughes. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Solo sabía que sentía un apretón en el pecho al pensar en ellas.

No obstante, un día se armó de valor y llamó a la puerta de Gracia.

—¡Padrino! —exclamó Elicia al recibirlo—. ¡Padrino! ¡Padrino!

Gracia le sonrió desde el dintel de la puerta.

—Qué sorpresa, Roy. ¿Cómo estás? Pasa.

La niña se le había aferrado a sus piernas. Cuando todavía era pequeña, Hughes solía obligarlo a cargarla entre sus brazos, y él temía tanto que pudiera romperse que la devolvía a los pocos minutos. No se lo pensó mucho, le dirigió una mirada a Gracia en un pedido silencioso. Esta asintió y él cargó a la niña con todo el cuidado del mundo.

—¿Té, Roy? —preguntó la mujer trayendo una bandeja en sus manos.

—Por favor —asintió.

Elicia parecía cómoda en su regazo mientras cantaba para sí una canción ininteligible. Gracia y él se miraron por largos segundos sin decir nada.

—¿Cómo lo estás llevando? —preguntó finalmente Roy.

—Es extraño que al llegar la tarde todavía lo espere. Incluso preparo la cena para tres personas, creo que he perdido las proporciones. —Sonrió, pero Roy notó que habían dos grandes lagrimones en sus ojos.

—Solía llamarme al menos una vez al día —dijo—. Muchas veces llamaba solo para saber cómo estaba, o si ya había conseguido una esposa. Todavía espero que el teléfono suene y que sea él dándome lata.

Sus ojos comenzaban a arderle como no lo hacían desde el funeral.

—¿Puedes creer que lo extrañamos hasta en los más mínimos detalles? Es increíble, Roy.

—Lo es —contestó—. Hacía tanto ruido, que ahora el silencio es ensordecedor.

Los dos se volvieron al mirar, y Roy supo que ahora el de los dos lagrimones en los ojos era él.

—Padrino —dijo Elicia mirándolos con esos ojos enormes llenos de inocencia—. Papi volverá, ¿verdad? Porque se está tardando mucho.

Alguna vez pensó que llorar frente a otras personas era un signo de debilidad, pero en ese momento de nada valía fingir que no lloraba de nuevo ante la pregunta de la hija de su mejor amigo.

¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle a esa niña que su padre no volvería jamás?

—Mamá siempre llora cuando se lo pregunto —continuó Elicia—. ¿Por qué tú también estás llorando, padrino?

La abrazó. Abrazó a la niña con fuerza sin saber qué decirle. Quiso secarse las lágrimas pero no pudo y estas se perdieron en el cabello de Elicia.

—Perdónenme —dijo en un susurro—. Perdónenme. Yo debí proteger a Hughes, yo debí…

—No, Roy —lo interrumpió Gracia—. No hay nada que perdonar aquí. Es más, te agradezco por haber sido su amigo tanto tiempo. Gracias por todo.

Entonces Roy recordó la promesa que se hizo aquel día frente a la lápida de su amigo, justo en el momento donde el sol descendía en el horizonte.

—Si no pude protegerlo, Gracia, en compensación te traeré justicia.

No se marchó hasta que Elicia se quedó dormida en su pecho. Se la entregó a su madre y se despidió.

Riza había tenido razón: necesitaba darle cierre a eso que le debía a la familia de su amigo.

Y más aún.

Había conseguido reunir fuerzas para seguir buscando justicia, y se juró que jamás volvería a llorar. No hasta que las llamas del infierno devoren a los asesinos de Hughes hasta que no quede ni el recuerdo de aquellos impíos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: aunque en algún momento pensé en escribir una visita de Roy a la familia de Hughes, nunca pensé que lo haría en estas circunstancias. De hecho, ni siquiera sé en qué punto termina Roy y comienzo a ser _yo_.

Hace casi dos años perdí a mi mejor amiga —una muerte de la que, estoy segura, jamás voy a reponerme del todo—, y no se imaginan cómo la extraño. Hay veces que todavía espero su mensaje de whatsapp en mi celular contándome la primera boludez que se le venía a la cabeza. Hay veces que no puedo ver nuestra foto en la pared sin llorar. Y decidí hacer lo que mejor sé hacer en estos casos: escribir y proyectarme en un personaje.

Perdón. Y gracias.

»Shizuru.

»Dark Tomoe.

»Sophy.

»Mor.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jahohecha pevẽ!

19 de julio de 2018, jueves.


End file.
